Unlucky 113
by wericdream
Summary: It was an unlucky number, and the game was an unlucky game. It was fated to be a bloodbath. There would be twists and turns, President Seer would see to that, and who would come out? Things were going to change, yes, yes they would
1. Unlucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Hunger Games, sadly!**

It was an unlucky number, thirteen. Even as the one hundredth and thirteenth, it was unlucky. President Seer knew this, but it mattered little. It was time, again, for the most blood thirsty sport the world had ever known. No, that was a lie. War, war held that spot. But this game, it was war in its purest form. Twenty-four would arrive in the capital. Twenty-four would go to war. One would come out. Or would they? Perhaps, in the time of an unlucky number, he could give them some small piece of kindness, before the war destroyed them.

President Seer was not a cruel man, not at the whole of him, he could grant them this, he could give them one chance, once chance to succeed. Just this once, for the numbers were against them. Just this once, it wouldn't hurt.

After all, this would be the darkest Hunger Games they would ever see.

"May the odds ever be in their favor."


	2. Final List! Important Note!

President Seer fingered the wooden box with an almost gentle look upon his face. It was time to start the reaping. He flipped the box open, the others in there room barely breathing. The man was known to change things, to act in unexplainable ways, and there were rumors about his abilities that were better left unsaid. When the man spoke, they all listened. His words were law, and they were capital men and women. They respected the law.

"It is time for the reaping. This year will be unlike any other. I do hope our public enjoys the game this year. I have worked on it all year, all the designs are mine alone. We will see things that have never been seen before, we will see new bloodshed. Everything shall be marvelous." A few in the audience gulped. President Seer was not a fun man, they feared all that he did, he did not fit in the capital ways. "Now go forth, and reap the babes of our people." He banged his cane on the obsidian floor, the sound echoing throughout the building, a chilling air swirling around the populace.

**List so far. If I get districts filled up, I'll start on the reaping chapters. In order of course, thank you all who submitted, please keep doing so! Two characters are allowed per person!**

District One – Luxury Items ***CLOSED*****

_Male- _Felix Darke (Leo12218), 16

_Female- _Emerald "Eme" Cobbler (missrandomgal), 12

District Two – Stone cutting and weaponry ***CLOSED*****

_Male- _Luke Mancini(xLostStar), 17

_Female- _Devyn Vaneer (StarshipRanger0012), 17

District Three – Electronics *****CLOSED*********

_Male- _Chandelier Rouge (), 15

_Female-_ Arithmetic Farthers (DampWatercolours), 16

District Four - Fishing ****CLOSED****

_Male- _Cryo Kron (Pat Breen), 15

_Female- _Crystal Snowfall (Mystiquw Madjik), 15

District Five – Power *****CLOSED******

_Male- _Talon Williams (I am Your New Destroyer), 15

_Female- _Kyra Felseen (?), 15

District Six – Transportation ***CLOSED***

_Male- _Dexter Colorado (xnaeronauticsx), 16

_Female- _Willow Lerman (GlitterBabee), 16

District Seven – Lumber ****CLOSED***

_Male- _Ash Roark (ArdentheVampire), 17

_Female- _Luna Ricci (xLostStar)

District Eight – Textiles ****CLOSED****

_Male-_ Cameron Smith (PsychoBookworm121), 17

_Female- _Larke Namet (trose32), 14

District Nine – Grain ***CLOSED*****

_Male- _Xander Hemston (LazerLily101), 15

_Female- _Rose Jones (tacos2468), 12

District Ten – Livestock ****CLOSED****

_Male- _Chase Sattel (singclapclap), 18

_Female- _Cecelia Kruger (Kainekt), 15

District Eleven – Agriculture ******CLOSED*******

_Male- _P (Pat Breen), 17

_Female- _Juniper Abbot (Robinpaw08), 15

District Twelve – Mining ****CLOSED****

_Male- _Stone Axelback (TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber), 16

_Female- _Clement Portly (11o.O), 17

********Now(hopefully people will read this)******** I will have some twists later on than everyone has a chance to be a part of, but I can't say it just yet, or else, what fun would it be? So even if your tribute dies, keeping reading, you might have another favorite! And I'm going to do an aftermath, so you can see the families and loved ones for all your tributes, and there will be the farewells after the reapings before I get started on everything else.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUBMITING AND REVIEWING!**

**acos2469, I know you wanted Rose in 11, but I know something I can do with her with her being from nine, so I hope that doesn't upset you, I know 11 was your first choice. **

**I Am Your Destroyer, I love your character name and thank you for giving me a boy, a lot of times there's more girls than boys, so I hope it sets it on the right track!**

**Missrandomgal, I like what you put into your character, it gives me some ideas! Thank you!**

**Robinpaw08, I put in characters to one of your stories, so this is kinda funny. I like the weaknesses, and I think she's a character I can defiantly do something with. *Fixed her name!* And I can't wait for you to start either! Lol**

**Kainekt, I know what to do with your character now, so thank you!**

**ArdentheVampire, I have ideas for Ash! And since I have a few characters that are quite dark, he'll be a refresher for some people.**

**Trose32, I like that you gave Lark a limp. It'll add something to her story, thank you!**

**DampWatercolours, I like the name, defiantly fits in with District's Three eccentric ways, and trust me, I'll make her cunning!**

**Leo12218, thank you for Felix. I believe I know what I'm doing with him.**

**xLostStar, thank you, thank, thank you. I was waiting for someone to give that type of character, because he goes along with someone else. So, thank you. He will be fun to play with. Thank you for Luna as well, she's a good add to the story as well. And thank you for the complements on the story, it means a lot to me! :)**

**MystiqueMadjik, Crystal will certainly add something to this story.**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaver, sorry, district one was already full when I got your character, however I know a way to compromise it, so don't worry, you'll still get a little bit of District One, besides he fits into three fairly well, so I believe it worked out. Thank you for Stone, I love his backstory and everthying, I would have taken your other tribute as well, but someone who hadn't sent a tribute in before sent in one and it was someone needed in the story, but I'll still add your other tribute in, she just won't be reaped.**

**Xnaeronauticsx, district three was already full by the time I saw your tribute, I'm sorry about that. Fixed his name!**

**GlitterBabee, sorry, but I had to put Willow in six, but luckily I know what to do with her, and I like that you added panic attacks. Defiantly something I can play with.**

**StarshipRanger0012, there was a lot of places I wanted to put her, so it was difficult. She would have been best in seven, but I already filled it and won't change districts once they are posted, but there are things I can do with her, so I hope that's okay.**

**Pat Breen, I love both Cryo and P. You already know this!**

**To the submitter of Kyra, thank you for her, she fills in a charter type that wasn't present, so thank you for that!**

**PsychoBookworm121, Cameron is defiantly something different than my other characters, in every kind of way, I'm sure he'll add something different to the story as well.**

**Singclapclap, thank you for Chase, I know were he's going.**

**LazerLily101, thank you for Xander! I almost have all my tributes now!**

**11o.O, this is a type of tribute I was missing, so thank you very much.**

*******NOTE****I am in college, so I'll try to update often, but Saturday-Tuesday is the likely timeframe for most updates, although they may occur sooner if I have time. Normally I don't post long author notes, but this story more or less requires it.**


	3. District One Reaping, Felix and Emerald

**Felix Darke (D1)**

Felix Darke huffed, blowing his dark brown hair out of his emerald eyes. The air was too hot and he wanted the reaping to finish so that he could go home. His mother, Silvia, would be sure to have a maid waiting with a cold drink when he arrived back home. He was, after all, in a career district. He wouldn't have to worry about competing this year in the Hunger Games. At sixteen, there were two more years that he could win in the games. Two more years to train, two more years to have nothing to do with the games, two more years to work on his physique. It seemed to be a perfect plan to him.

Felix watched as the capital woman walked on to the gem encrusted stage. He had to cock a smirk at the gaudiness of District One's stage. They were the district of luxury items, why shouldn't they have the greatest stage? The other districts should look up to them and their wealth, more importantly, Felix's wealth. His father was an important man, a wealthy business man with connections to the right people. Jackson Darke was an important man, and as such, so was his son.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his elder sister Regina stirring in line. This was the last year for her to have to worry about the reaping. Felix was glad, his beautiful sister did not belong in the games. She was made for more important things, unlike their younger brother, Marcus, who, in Felix's opinion, belonged in the games. The little fool was violent. He'd do well in the games. Not to say Felix wouldn't, but he didn't need to prove himself worthy of anything.

"Now, citizens of District One, welcome to the reaping of the 113th Hunger Games!" The capital woman's voice sang out on the microphone. This ended any further thinking on Felix's part. It was time for the reaping.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D10)**

On the dawning of the reaping day, Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone wondered if today was the day. If today was the day she ended it. It was the same thing she thought every day, but today felt different. Maybe it was the reaping. The reaping always changed things. She slowly got out of bed, fumbling to put clothes on, not really caring what she put on. She couldn't seem to care about anything anymore. Pity.

She stumbled over a doll as she walked out of her white bedroom and stifled back a scream. Her older brother Quartz was behind it, he had to be. He was the only one that knew her fear of dolls, the creepy, disgusting things that they were. It was his fault she feared them anyway. But he was nowhere in sight, neither were her younger siblings, the twin boy and girl, Gold and Silver. Her family had a thing for jewels.

The house was large, and it being a reaping day, Eme expected that, for once, her mother might be home to offer her thoughts on the matter. It was Eme's first reaping day after all. She was twelve, that was the destined and tragic age to be eligible for the reaping. At the very least, her father should have been there. While Ruby, Eme's mother, had never been in the games, Eme's father, Jade Carlos Cobblestone had won at the age of fifteen. Surly he would have wisdom to impart on his young daughter? Eme sighed, today might as well be the day.

**Felix Darke**

He waited. And he waited. The pink hair woman would have to call someone's name eventually, after she finished reciting the capitals words that were said every year. Felix could recite them, if he wanted to, but he found the task useless and boring. He felt like yawning at the slowness of it all, and that's when he caught the eyes of his friends, Jem and Francesca. Both stood a few lines behind Regina, both calm as ever. Well, not quite. Felix knew Jem was ready to leave and go train, as she did nearly every day, especially when things were dull, as they were now. Francesca had no interests in the games, she was a great reader with a love for money. She was probably hoping that none of the rich boys were sent. There would be less money for her to marry.

"Felix Darke!" The woman called. Felix froze. She was wrong. It could not be possible that he was called. It wasn't possible. He made his way to the stage, determined not to show weakness. Someone would volunteer. Someone always volunteered. "Any volunteers? Anyone? No, okay, then, for the girls!" Felix was annoyed. No one volunteered, not even Vulcan, and he was the closest thing Felix had to a brother other than his real brother. Why had no one volunteered?

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone**

Eme held Kathleen's hand as the reaping started. Kathleen would be better for the games than Eme, she had trained for it whereas Eme had not. But that was not the point at the moment. Eme knew what she was going to do, but she could not tell Kathleen. Kathleen would get upset and turn into her evil twin "Kathryn", as Eme had named Kathleen's dark side, jokingly of course, and try to stop her. But it was too late. Eme had scars on her, scars she had put on herself. She needed it to end. Today was the day. The pink hair woman called a name that Eme didn't bother to hear, and she raised her hand, stepping forward.

"I volunteer." Today was the day.

**There won't be another reaping chapter until district two finishes. **

**MissRandomGal, you gave me the idea to Eme a little dark, and that's the way I'm taking her. I hope you like how I wrote her.**

**Leo12218, I have so many ideas for Felix, and I hope you like how he's turning out.**


	4. District Two Reaping, Luke and Devyn

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn Vaneer placed the worn book down upon the small wooden table by her bedside. She hoped that tonight would not be the last night she read the book, an old favorite of hers. Her room was filled with leather bound books, the history and all the stories of generations past. Her favorites were about life before the games, where the horrible Quarter Quell never occurred, back when no child feared dying in an arena. But that was hundreds of years ago, now every child of the twelve districts knew the fear of the Quarter Quell, the reaping of their lives. Devyn liked the years before the games; the years after were not so forgiving.

But Devyn was not the type to dwell on such matters. She was stronger than that. Her cousin Emilie, perhaps, no, her only true friend, like to say Devyn was too _stubborn_ for that.

"_You're too stubborn to let anyone see you fail. It's not good for your health, you know." _Emile was fond of telling her this on many occasions. Devyn would roll her eyes and bat her cousin away, but never for long; her cousin was her soul sister. Devyn could never live without her other half.

As Devyn laid her head down for bed that night, the full moon illuminating her open bedroom, thoughts flickered in her mind. It was the 113th Hunger Games. Thirteen was quite the unlucky number and Devyn suppressed a shiver for those who were put through the games. At least, for those who were reaped, or foolish enough to volunteer, District Two had the luxury of being a career district. Devyn hated the careers. They relied too heavily on each other and the general fear the other tributes had for them based not on their skills, but on their numbers and past wins by their districts. Devyn hoped she never had to enter the arena, but if she did, she knew she would depend on her skills and her skills alone. That was the only true way to win.

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke Mancini tucked his younger sister Lily into bed, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Lily Mancini was the light in seventeen year-old Luke Mancini's life, and anyone with a ounce of intelligence could easily recognize it. Of course, Luke thought grimily, he lived in District Two and intelligence wasn't the highest commodity around. Not that he would say such a thing aloud. Oh no, the populace of District Two could not with stand a scandal of such magnitude. To everyone that knew him, Luke Mancini was the perfect teenager: polite, intelligent, and calm. To those who did not know them, he was another pretty face. He was considered one of the best looking males in the entire district.

They did not know the truth. They couldn't possibly understand the truth, and it was for the best. If they knew, it would be less fun for him. So Luke Mancini kept his head, kept playing the game, and protected his sister Lily and mother Emma Mancini, the only two he could ever recall loving. It was a pity that soon he would not see their faces. Oh, he laughed, it wouldn't be for a long time, surly, but still, the thought of leaving little Lily all alone pushed emotions past his well built stone wall of emotional blockage. He knew he could trust his mother to take care of little Lily as well as herself; she was a strong woman that had made sure her children would never have to sign their names up for a tesserae. She had survived being purposely abandoned by Luke's father and the death of Lily's father in a work accident. She had built a successful bakery from the ground up, and gave her children all that she had. Yes, Luke could count on her.

Too bad she was the only one other than himself that he could believe in.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn ignored the slight chill in the air as she hacked into the log, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. Her district might have been based on stone cutting and weaponry, but didn't mean firewood wasn't need, especially for those who lived on the outer limits of the district. Today was the reaping day; she needed something to settle her mind, and her father Tallow wouldn't be pleased to catch her reading so soon in the day, although reading would forever be Devyn's first choice in activities. Her father could not understand his daughter's desire to read about times long ago, but she was his baby girl, his only child, and so he was more often than not the one who bought her the books she so desired to read. Her mother, Echo, would have much rathered her cook than read, and rathered her sew than chop trees, but could sense a losing battle when it was staring her in the face. But today was the Quarter Quell, a reaping day, and there was another battle to be fought.

"Devyn Vaneer, stop the hacking of the tree, and come inside. Your father can finish that today." Echo Vaneer called to her seventeen year-old daughter.

Devyn shook her head. "There's too much to be done, I can finish. Dad has too much work to do as it is." Her mother should know that, after all, her father was one of the best weapons maker and stone cutter in District Two, even if he was still looked down upon by the inner population of the district for his coarse language and ruggish behavior. He was a man's man and that's all there was to it.

"Devyn Evelyn Vaneer, you get in this house this instant! There's no time for such foolishness today! You know what we have to attend to today." Echo raised her voice at the girl, hating herself for doing so, and frustrated with her daughter for not once in her life listening to her. Echo Vaneer had grown to be testy on the reaping days since the day she learned she was expecting a baby, a baby that turned out to be Devyn. Every year she felt the mother's worry of losing her baby to that blood stained game.

"Hello Aunt Echo, how are you this morning?" Tallow's brother's daughter Emilie asked as she walked onto the porch. She was dressed in a nice blue dress that fluttered as she walked, her brown hair combed and braided into a pristine braid. At times Echo had to wonder if Emilie was her real daughter, their looks quite the same, whereas Devyn looked nothing like her mother, if one excluded the blue in their eyes.

"I would be much better if that cousin of yours would find it in her heart to listen to her mother, and come get ready."

"I'll take care of her, don't you worry Aunt Echo."

If only she did not have to worry on this day every year. _Only one more year_, she told herself, _and then she'll be safe. Just one more year._

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke fought the urge to punch Fredrick Feterstone in the mouth, if only to shut him up for the time being.

_Little baboon believes that I care for his company, _Luke huffed, _what a fool._

Luke and the rest of District Two awaited the capital man to finish his speech so that the reaping could begin. He cracked his fingers, itching for it all to begin. He was no fool, he knew what his plan entailed, but at the present, it mattered little. There was something he wanted to experience and there was nothing to stop him.

The capital man finally finished his worn out speech and called for the tributes.

"Let's begin with our strapping young lads, shall we?" The man started to call out a name, but before he could even finish, Luke appeared on the stage.

"I volunteer."

His mother would weep.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn couldn't understand that boy volunteering like that. She had never really seen him before, he most have been closer to the center, but to her, he looked like a real pretty boy. Devyn wondered if he had ever worked a hard day's labor even once in his life, although he did have some muscles to show off, probably one of those kids who trained for years to be in the games, he seemed to be more of a school boy type of person.

Devyn was brought out of her thoughts by her cousin Emilie taking her by the hand. Emilie had tears in her gentle brown eyes, and Devyn squeezed her hand in reassurance. Emilie by no means was a weak girl, but Devyn knew the idea of being in the games scared the life out of her cousin. Emilie could never harm another person, not for anything. Devyn wondered if she herself could, and hoped she never would.

"Devyn Vaneer! Devyn Vaneer is our female tribute for District Two!" Emilie gasped besides her and Devyn bit down hard onto her lip, her body frozen for the slightest second, before she regained her strength. She had to remain calm, she didn't want anyone to know how afraid she was. But as she walked onto the platform, she knew that anyone looking into her blue doe eyes, would know the truth.

**I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer than the first reaping because that was really short and that bugs me, but no promises.**

**xLostStar, Luke is gonna take awhile to get his personality right, I'm trying to show the double side of him, without doing it too early, but I have big plans for him, and I hope you enjoy the ride your tribute goes on.**

**StarshipRanger0012, I gotta say, Devyn is really fun to write for, but it's gonna take a chapter or two to get her personality right. She's no Mary Sue, that's for sure! I hope you like how she started in this chapter.**


	5. District Three, Arithmetic andChandelier

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic Farthers knew that she was smarter than all of her peers. It was not an opinion; it was clear cut fact and that was the truth. She was the smartest, and the others could not recognize her brilliance due to their failures as living creatures that did not deserve to be called human beings. She told herself all of this as she watched the others around her tremble as the capital man droned on and on in front of the entire District Three population.

She spied Athena Bright standing with her gaggle of dimwits around her. Arithmetic hated Athena, the only girl that could ever compete with Arithmetic. Of course, Professor Sparks believed that Athena was the more intelligent child, but everyone knew it was just because Athena was a suck up and a girl with a pretty face. Arithmetic wanted to wipe that smug look off of Athena's face. She was sure Athena would not look half as well as she did with a few scars upon her face.

_Let's see her try and survive the games, I know she would fall in the Bloodbath, _Arithmetic smirked to herself. Athena would no longer get the chance to upstage Arithmetic, who, by all rights, deserved all the praise.

**Chandelier Rouge (D3)**

Chandelier Rouge was not happy in the least. Sure, District Three was not a terrible place to be, but it was nothing as grand as District One was, which was Chandelier's birth place. District Three was nothing like District One, and he wished that he could go home. The only positive point that Chandelier found in District Three was his best friend Fringe Marx, who had the misfortune of being born with only one arm. This caused Fringe to develop a better personality than most of the members of District Three, and Fringe was not bothered by Chandelier's usually silence, as Chandelier was not one to talk too often, and the boy took part in Chandelier's favorite pastime, watching Star Wars on DVD, an ancient invention Fringe's father was able to reproduce by some miracle contraption that Chandelier would forever be thankful for.

Chandelier's father, Carson Rouge, lost somewhere in the crowd that was the electronic obsessed District Three, could not do anything as fun or as cool as Fringe's dad could. Chandelier knew that his father was not over the death of his mother, but still, that was no reason to shut down and put in for a transfer to another district. It wasn't as if moving districts was an easy feat, after all, the capital did not like people moving from place to place. Carson Rouge was an important enough without being too important to be given the special permission to move, something granted to handful within a large number of decades. It had probably been due to Carson's job as a producer of grand chandelier's, hence his son's name, and the capital believed he could better his craft in the third district were electronics and electricity were king, surly it would help in the lightening of the chandelier's no?

The move hadn't been easy on Chandelier or his five year old sister Sequin. They had names that did not fit in with the eccentric people from this district, and Chandelier's peers believed him to be rude due to his lack of speaking to anyone, and while they might have been slightly correct on the rude part of his personality (it was not a side that came out often, thanks to Fringe's father who "buzzed" Chandelier into shape), it was not as Chandelier had never tried to be friendly. Of course, he was not as friendly fellow by any means, he was from District One after all, and they were not known for being sweet, but he had tried. It was not his fault if the children from this place didn't understand his personality, he had tried, and he had found Fringe out of it. Fringe had been the only one to understand his joke, and had laughed hysterically. The two had been nearly in separable ever since. Chandelier could not see Fringe not being at his side, and he had told him many times before.

"When my family finally goes back to my district, I'll bring you with me. You'll love it there. We'll have so much more to do then in this place." Chandelier had told Fringe.

Fringe, on his part, had merely smiled it and waved it away with his only hand. "I think you are out of your sprocks. There's nothing for me to do in District One."

"Of course there is. It's District One! Although you'll have to drop that ridiculous District Three slang. People there will make fun of you for it. And it annoys me. It makes you sound insane."

Fringe laughed. His friend was blunt, but he could handle it. "I'll be jabbered at anyway. I have _one_ arm and _one_ arm only, or have you forgotten. I don't think they'll like it much where you're from."

Chandelier smiled. "No, I hadn't forgotten. I remember, you've misplaced it somewhere. You're a wonder at losing things." This caused him a few smiles and chuckles from his friend, who was good nature enough to laugh at the little things.

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic's lips felt stretched. Her mother, a pregnant woman who was undoubtfully crying somewhere in the crowd, had always compared Arithmetic's smile to that of a reaper. Grim. Arithmetic of course would come back with some wise cracks that would send her weak willed mother crying in the random corners of the house. The point at the moment was that Arithmetic needed to learn how to smile. It would give her more options in the interviews if she could actually smile, no matter how superficial it was. She had to show that Athena Bright who was the best, and that, of course, was Arithmetic Farthers. She had been training for so long she was ready. As her mind went through her training rituals, she barely heard her name being called.

"Arithmetic, it's you!" A girl next to her had to tell her.

Arithmetic was shocked.

She hadn't needed to volunteer.

**Chandelier Rouge (D3)**

Chandelier Rouge may have been a lot of things and not been a lot of things (he was starting to believe the craziness of the District Three was beginning to rub off on him), but if there was one thing that he most defiantly was, it was a good friend.

Fringe Marx, age 15, was named the tribute for District Three.

Fringe Marx never reached the stage.

Chandelier Rouge was on the stage before anyone could point out who Fringe Marx was.

Chandelier Rouge, age 15, volunteered himself in his friend's place for the 113th Hunger Games.

**DampWatorcolours, I'm still trying to work out Arithmetic's personality, and this is just the beginning of it anyway, so please forgive me if you don't like how she is. I still have to play with her a little bit.**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber, (for some reason your name won't show up on the tribute list, sorry), Chandelier is on the same problem as Arithmetic, I really have to wait a little bit to tweak his personality the way you had him, and plus there wasn't a lot in this chapter I could do to show much of his personality, so I hope you like where he's at the moment.**


	6. District Four Reaping, Crystal and Cryo

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

Crystal Snowfall played with the small snow flake crystal hanging from her slender neck. It was nightfall, and as always, she was huddled in a corner, trying to keep her blue eyes, strangely streaked with silver, closed. There were things in the night better left unseen. Tonight she would not allow the night to plaque her, the small, flickering candle barely emitting any light in the small room that she called home.

Crystal had been found when she was five, lost in the District Four woods, without enough knowledge to give the people who wanted answers of the young girl. They had called her unnatural many times, both to her, and behind her back. They called her a nymph, with her pale skin and midnight black hair that simmered under the moonlight, combined with her unusual eyes, she had an surreal look about her that others could not help but stare. And in the land of fishermen and fisher wives, superstition ran rampant. Men wanted her to bless their boats for safe trips, women wanted to hunt her down, fearful that the fifteen year-old would steal their husbands and sons away.

They hadn't needed to worry. Crystal had no interest in others. She enjoyed her space, her freedom from the mundane lives that many of the District Four people lived. They never questioned things such as she did, they never thought of life and death, and they were a career district. To Crystal, careers were just as bad as the capital, and she hated the capital. Her hatred could have been linked to the people around her, who whispered terrifying thoughts about her origin, things Crystal did not want to hear, but tonight her hatred was linked exclusively to another reason, one all the twelve districts of Panem knew: the Hunger Games.

**Cryo Kron (D4)**

Cryo Kron huffed impatiently as his grandmother, an elderly lady with long, boney fingers that _hurt_ when they were used to jab a person, clipped his blonde locks.

"They're too long for a boy!" She had told him.

*_Pfft_*, as if such a thing bothered Cryo. It didn't stop the girls from coming after him and, after all, that's what really mattered anyway. His grandmother was far too strict, wanting him to work hard and take life seriously, even give up pranking their neighbors and townsfolk. She was too old to understand that pranks were fun and that life was too short to be taken seriously, but she, of course, would not listen to a word he said.

"Your mother and father would be so ashamed to know that their son grew up to be such child, disrespecting his elders and spending far too much time with girls and trouble makers, not once helping his dear grandmother out!" Cryo would roll his eyes at this, every time his grandmother would repeat the tired old rant.

His parents were dead. _Dead. _As in, never coming back. They weren't there to care about anything he did. Neither was his brother, who probably dead. It wasn't like he could remember that guy anyway, it was a long time ago, so what did it matter?

"Gran, are you almost done?" Cryo groaned. The woman was taking forever. He had plans with his friends today; there were plenty of pranks to be pulled and girls to flirt with. Shirley Kron smacked her grandson. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Shirley clicked her teeth, tsking the fifteen year-old in front of her. "Such an ungrateful boy, behave. You must look your best today, everyone must. It's a very important day."

Cryo smiled. "And why would that be Gran? Is Mister Hammerson coming over today?" He said, referring to his grandmother's crush on Dale Hammerson, an old fisherman who hated Cryo. It wasn't Cryo's fault the old man was so grouchy. The man just hadn't gotten over Cryo dumping his granddaughter, Shelly, a few months ago. Cryo, as always, shrugged off the hostility. All the girls knew that Cryo never stayed with one girl for long, if they couldn't handle it, they never should have talked to him in the first place.

Shirley stomped her foot. "You rude child! Today is the reaping day, you know this! Just three more years and no more Quarter Quell for you! Ah, it will be a relief to these bones to know my grandson will finally be safe."

Cryo remained silent; there was nothing he could say. His grandmother feared being alone almost as much as he did.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

The Hunger Games. It was a brilliant name for such an evil game. The capital's hunger for power, for tormenting those weaker them, for bloodshed. The hunger of the tributes for survival, to be able to see their families faces once more, to escape death. It was a brilliant name. Crystal hated it. She hated year after year, watching children go off into certain doom. Families would be found weeping every year over the loss of a child. And when there was a District Four child that returned home, winning the games, their eyes were usually hollow. Oh sure, they smiled, but they saw death. They caused death. How could they not feel the pain on the inside? How could they not want to shatter themselves?

Damn the capital for their games. What right did they have to take children and play them off on each other, letting them kill each other, all in the sake of the capitals power play?

This year Crystal Snowfall would not watch another family weep. When a name was called, she stopped it.

She volunteered for the 113th Hunger Games.

**Cryo Kron (D4) **

Cryo shook his head at the dark haired beauty that volunteered in place of his friend Rain. Sure, he was glad that his friend didn't have to experience the games (she was, after all, a very weak girl that would surely die in the bloodbath) but he could never understand people willingly stepping up for the games.

He had seen the girl around from time to time, usually singing some song, always alone. Everyone wanted to get to know her, but she never talked to anyone and when she did, it all odd questions that made everyone uncomfortable. So Cryo and his friends stayed away. It wasn't as if there weren't plenty of other good looking girls to choose from.

He barely heard his name being called. He had never expected to be reaped for the games, so why should he have ever bothered to listen to when names were called?

A loud cheer rang out from the crowd as Cryo made his way to the stage. He expected someone to volunteer. People here were usually careers. They usually fought over who gained the glory of fighting in the games. But no, they wanted Cryo to be their hero. Cryo laughed and waved at he's fans, but the pit inside his stomach grew.

He had not once in his life trained for the games.

**So Mystique Madjik, all I could do at the moment was really to set up Crystal's hatred for the capital. And I already planned out some things for her, so hopefully so far you think it's okay.**

**Pat Breen, again, your characters are gonna be a real personality, and since I have a number of "dark" characters, Cryo's gonna be a new experience for me. Hopefully you like the way he's heading.**


	7. District Five Reaping, Talon and Kyra

**Talon Williams (D5)**

Talon Williams was a good boy; he truly was. But he had the habit, along with his best friend AJ and other friends, Brook and Daniel, of sneaking into other people's yards, for fun. Perhaps he just liked the spying, to see what went on in other's lives when they believed no one was watching, or he enjoyed the adrenalin rush that came with being chased off by angry home owners, which ever was the case, Talon was heavily annoyed when his sister Ice stopped him and AJ from sneaking into Olivia Weldon's yard. His older sister was straight laced to the point of never being fun and always looking over Talon's shoulder, always yelling at him for the simplest things. This led to the two never being close and Talon harbored a slight distaste for his older sister.

"Your sister is bossy. You'd think she's your mother rather than your real mother." AJ told Talon, referring to Talon's mother Rebecca, who was nicer than her daughter Ice.

"Yeah, oh well. Looks like we'll just have to wait until after the reaping today." Talon sighed, kicking a pebble across the dirt path leading to the center of the district, known as the town to the District Five members. The reaping was to start within an hour, and Talon and AJ feared saying good bye to friends. They were both fifteen and would have to fear the Quarter Quell for three more years before they could breathe easily, although they would always have to worry about friends being sent to the games. Last year Brooke had been reaped, but a girl had volunteered for her. No one they knew remembered her name, and no one bothered to after the games. The girl had died in the bloodbath. Talon shook it out of his head, the girl had saved Brooke, and that's what mattered. To their circle of friends, she was a hero, nameless as she was, she saved Brooke and so she'd always be their hero. To die a hero was nothing less than amazing.

AJ groaned, snapping Talon out of his memory. "We missed Olivia changing into her dress. This close man, this close to seeing her naked!" He slapped his face, hating life for missing the unclothed body of the hottest female in District Five.

Talon laughed and thumped his friend on the back. "You have it bad AJ."

"I'm gonna marry that girl, just you wait!"

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Kyra Felseen hated Olivia Weldon. She hated her beyond the point of no return. If Olivia Weldon was reaped today and died in the bloodbath, Kyra still wouldn't think it was punishment enough for the evil girl.

Kyra glared up at Olivia from the dirt, still laying where Olivia had tripped her. Olivia, the blonde beauty with tanned skin, smiled at the red headed girl and walked away, laughing in the air, attracting the attention of boys nearby. Lunetta, Kyra's best friend, helped the short girl up from the ground.

"I bet she wouldn't last past the bloodbath in the games." Lunetta said, helping Kyra to dust the dirt off Kyra's reaping day dress.

Kyra hmpfed at the thought. "Like she would even have to go. Someone would volunteer for her. Her parents are top dogs around here. Her daddy probably has someone ready to take her place if she was ever reaped." Kyra glared at Olivia's retreating back.

Flora, Kyra's neighbor, and sometimes friend, when they weren't bickering their ears off each other, shook her head at the two girls. "Don't say such things. It would be sad for anyone from District Five to die in the bloodbath. Don't you remember the last games?" All the girls hung their head down in shame. Their friend from school, Jason Smithren's cousin Elena died in the bloodbath. Although, Jason and Elena were a bit more than cousins, almost brother and sister, because had spent most of her time away from her drunk father and stayed at Jason's. The girls had never spent much time with her, but Jason had cried for weeks after her death.

"I guess you're right Flora, but I still can't stand that girl. I won't feel bad if she dies in the games, no I won't, and nothing you say will ever change that." Kyra stomped her foot. So she was a little stubborn and a little grudgeful, it didn't change the fact that she was basically a good person. She just hated that girl who thought she was the world's gift to mankind.

Flora shook her head, knowing her friend was too headstrong to listen to any kind of reason. "Come, let's go. The reaping is going to be starting soon and we can't be late. The peacekeepers won't allow it."

"I hate the damn reaping, it's so boring!"

"Kyra, watch your language!" Kyra stuck her tongue out of Flora, making references to Flora's tendencies to mother. It was just a typical day for the three girls.

**Talon Williams (D5)**

Talon stood next to AJ as the district filed in for the reaping. Their other friends from school waved at the pair as they took their places. Talon was popular in the district for his usual sunny personality and for the fact that it was hard for him not to make friends. AJ enjoyed reaping the benefits of this as, although he was just as outgoing as Talon, he wasn't as accepted as the beloved Talon was. Nor was he as brave.

"Who do you think will get reaped this year?" AJ asked. Talon shrugged, concentrating on the capital man who appeared on the stage that was littered with wire. It was District Five, there was wire everywhere. The speech was as old as time, and so Talon let his eye wonder. He spotted his sister Ice over in the girl's side, in the eighteen year-old section. This was her last year to be put through the reaping and Talon knew she was glad. So were their parents, Rebecca and Matthew. Talon had always shrugged it off; she was so annoying, the other tributes would kill themselves just so they wouldn't have to put up with her. Of course, no one had enjoyed his wit and he had spent a week cleaning the house by himself for saying such a thing. Talon took in the differences between them. He had "ragged" (as his sister had put it) brown hair, while she had snow white hair. She was always dressed prim and proper; he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had a large pack of friends; he doubted she even had one. He wondered if she would have ever volunteered for anyone if they were reaped, like that girl had last year. Then he wondered if he would. He glanced over at AJ, his best friend, the first friend he had ever made. If it was for him, Talon knew he would. AJ didn't have the best life in the world, his mother was gone a lot, his dad was cruel, and he had five younger brother and sisters that depended on him, and he was considered a trouble maker at school because he couldn't read well enough to understand what was expected of him, but still, he had Talon's back and he would have his.

"Talon Williams."The capital man called out the District Five male tribute. When had they gotten to the calling of the names? AJ tensed beside him. Talon never expected to be called. Talon started to walk towards the stage when AJ grabbed his arm. "Do we have any volunteers?"

AJ had tears running down his face, and he kept opening and closing his mouth, before he dropped his head and let go of Talon. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Talon smiled and patted his friend on the back. "I'll see you when I get back, don't have too much fun without me." He'd come back, he'd just have to. He promised.

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Kyra was glad her brother Daniel was, at age seven, too young to take part of the reaping. It was bad enough that she had too, if their parents, Kelsie and Marcus, had to worry about the both of them at the same time, that would be too much to handle. The boy tribute's name had been called and now it was time for the girls.

Olivia Weldon, who, for some odd reason, decided to stand in front of her, turned around to whisper to Kyra. "You better hope your name isn't called, Felseen, we don't want you to embarrass our district like Jason's cousin did last year. But at least she lasted five minutes in the bloodbath, I'm sure you wouldn't last five seconds. We even have a bet ready to go if you're reaped, I said you wouldn't last five seconds, but Ellie here doesn't think you'd last two." Olivia's friend and partner in evil laughed beside her, both looking down on Kyra.

Kyra's face turned red, a warning of what was to come. She started towards Olivia, ready to teach her a lesson, spitting out profanities, when the capital man called out a name.

"Kyra Felseen!"

Kyra paused and her face went deathly white. _Did he just say what I think he said,_ Kyra thought to herself. Olivia chose that minute to start laughing loudly.

"I guess the bet is on then!"

Kyra's face boiled. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you, you little-" Peacekeepers came and started dragging her up the stage. "Let go of me, I can fucking get up there myself thank you!" She let out a few more profanities as they dropped her on the stage, ignored the boy tribute's hand, and glared at the crowed. Looking at Olivia Weldon, she vowed that she'd come back and show Olivia Weldon she was wrong. After all, she just betted the girl that she'd make it back, and she was always willingly to show Weldon who was boss around here. And that was Kyra Felseen.

**So I really hated how I did this chapter, I started and deleted it a few times, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for a long time, and I really don't think I showed their personalities right, but I'm going to show that better in later chapters, and this is rated T so there will be cussing here and there, so if you don't like it, just skip the cussing parts. **


	8. District Six, Willow and Dexter

**Willow Lerman (D6)**

Willow Lerman sighed, keeping her head down, as she walked along the path towards the center of the district. She hated the stares and whispers of her peers, all of who knew her terrible secret. It wasn't such a secret since just about everyone knew about it. But no one knew why such things happened to her, and for that reason, everyone called her a freak and kept their distance. Willow was a kind girl and would have loved to reach out and talk to one of other girls in school and one of the other children who lived near her, but everyone hastily walked away to the other side of the street whenever she neared. Her brother York said to ignore them, that they weren't worth the dirt they were born on, but Willow wanted friends and she knew if she could just talk to one of them, they would see that she wasn't such a freak, and then she could have friends. But no one would allow her the chance.

Willow jumped in surprise as she bumped into someone. Before Willow was able to issue an apology, the girl sneered at her and walked away. Willow's head dropped and she started to sniffle, feeling that familiar stirring in the depths of her brain that would soon spin out of control. Her hands started to twitch and fleeting images ran across her dark blue eyes. It would start soon and wouldn't end, not for a long, long time. She started choking on air and her body convulsed. It shouldn't be happening here, out in the open, so close to time, it shouldn't be, but it was and there was nothing she could do to stop, they would all see it again, all of them, and they would think her a freak, they would tease her they would-

A hand came down upon her shoulder and she jumped. "Calm down, its okay." It was Willow's brother York, a large, strapping nineteen year-old who worked far harder than his young years had warranted. Willow nodded. "Come on, let's go, the reaping will be starting soon." York took her hand and led her to the center where the reaping lay in wait.

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Dexter Colorado threw the rock into the air, watching it come hurling down to the ground. It hit the window precisely where he knew it would, knocking into the room, and hitting the whizzing electronic beast that Harold Basely held in his room that annoyed the rest of the houses that lay nearby. It was loud and disturbed everyone's sleep, but Harold, the loud, obnoxious boy, couldn't care less if it bothered the rest of the world. Dexter, or Colorado, as he was known to be called from time to time, was sure the large boy enjoyed the attention. The whizzing machine sputtered out parts as it malfunctioned; smoke busting out of its small frame. Dexter wondered where the boy had gotten such a thing, but supposed it mattered little now. Dexter whistled a tune as he continued on his way. It was the Quarter Quell, and Dexter knew he shouldn't be late, but he knew this was the perfect time to cause some mayhem. He was sly enough to do it; he knew who to target without raising suspension on his self. That was before the old clock tower rang out. He cursed inwardly. He'd have to be there soon, or deal with the peacekeepers. The thought didn't really appeal to him.

**Willow Lerman (D6)**

District Six was the transportation district. It stood to reason that they would have the best roads of all the districts. They were second to the capital's road, but that couldn't be help. The entire district walked along the roads towards the stage, the younger generation, the ones such as Willow who were up for the reaping, stood in front of the stage, separated by age and gender. The older generation, Willow's mother and brother York, stood behind them, out of the way of the cameras for the capital, with the young children who would be joining the reaping in a few short years. Willow's baby sister Belle, who was just barely four, clutched York as he held her, their laconic mother standing beside them. Belle was too young to understand what was happening, although in a few years she would be a part of it all. Belle had the same hair as Willow, short curly, brown hair that bounced as they walked. It was different from their mother's hair, who had golden blonde hair that used to shimmer in the sun as she stood outside. That was before Willow's father had died testing the boats that were made for the capital and a few that went to District Four. Her father was worked in the boating transportation, they had manufactured boats used for leisure for capital citizens and a few large boats for District Four, although most of that district provided their own boats. Willow's father had always be intrigued by District Four and the water, going as far as hiding a trident in their house, the same trident Willow had hurt herself with when she was younger, causing her to have a long scar on her right arm. Her father had been long since dead then when her and York had played with the trident, and their mother had shouted at them, slapping Willow across the face and yelling at young York that it should have been him that had died, that she could live without him, but not their father.

Their mother had been under stress, Willow had told herself. Her mother couldn't handle the loss of her husband and had withdrawn from the world as much as she could. That when York had become her savior, especially once Willow had inherited her trait that had caused her to be the outsider of the district. It was fine, Willow told herself, one day they would see that she was a kind person that they could be friends with. They couldn't fear her forever, could they?

Willow hadn't notice Elka Lane, the capital woman with daisy colored hair in shape of a ball, finish her speech and start the reaping. She pulled out a thin colored paper. Somehow, Willow knew, she knew whose name was on that paper. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She gasped on air, she knew it was her, she knew.

"Willow Lerman! We have our female tribute for District Six!"

Fear churned inside her and she barely heard York yell her name and Belle cry for her "sissy" to come back.

York couldn't protect her anymore.

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Colorado watched the reaping boredom. He was surrounded by boys from school, all who considered him a friend, but none he could remember face or name. He knew they mostly hung around him because he was good at making them laugh, but he could care less if they stayed or go. They were people to pass the time with, no one to be partially close to.

His father was somewhere in the crowd, watching the time pass. Colorado wished his father had someone to stand with, but his mother had died years ago and his father had not yet found someone to become close with. It was just the two of them, and the house was quiet unless Colorado cracked the jokes that would get his father to laugh for small amounts of time.

It was when Colorado's name was called that he knew the house would be quiet now. It never expected to be called, and he hated it for his father who would be all alone now, but that girl was crying far too much for herself for Colorado to show his anger. One of them had to be strong, and if she couldn't do it, it would have to be him.

**GlitterBabee, I really love Willow, and I hope you're okay with how I'm treating her so far.**

**Xnaeronauticx, I'm trying to show the personality you set out with Colorado, but there wasn't much I could do to show his funny side that you wanted in this chapter, but there's more to follow, so don't hate it yet! **


	9. District Seven, Ash and Luna

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash Roark almost hated cutting the lumber. It left the annoying scars on his hand that wouldn't go away, and caused the girls to sneer at his hands whenever he tried to talk to them, but it was a job, an honest job, and so he kept with it. But today he didn't really to worry about the lumber; it was a reaping day and everyone had off from work. But he wanted to make sure Holly Sornely and her son Oakly, better known as Okie, had plenty of firewood should he be reaped at the Quarter Quell. There would only be one more Quarter Quell after this one and he would no longer have to worry about such a thing. He could be like his older brother Alder, who, at twenty-three, had long since worried about the reaping and was now raising a small family nearer to the center, which the District Seven people had dubbed the square. Only the business people who ran the shops that kept the district going lived near and in the square, everyone else who worked in the lumber yards and paper mills lived outside, nearer to the woods, and closer to their jobs. Alder had made himself somewhat of a business man and had moved to the outside of the square very shortly after the brother's father Birch had died at work, by being crushed by logs. It was a common occurrence for District Seven to lose loved ones to accidents at the lumber yards, just as, Ash supposed, it was to District Twelve and the coal mines.

"Ash, Ash, ASH!" Came a call from the distance. Little Okie, as Ash called him, came running towards the older boy. Okie was a short boy of thirteen years who wore large wire rimmed glasses-which Ash wasn't so sure he needed- on his nose, and had brown hair that stood up at odd ends. Okie looked up to the older boy and had been following him around from a young age, after his mother Holly had started taking care of Ash when she found him wondering around on his own.

"Okie, how many times do I have to tell you, never yell or startle a person when they're chopping lumber? You never know what could happen." Ash scolded the younger boy gently. He could never yell at Okie, no matter what the boy did, partly because of his mother, and partly because he generally liked the young boy, although Okie had the tendency to become annoying. Ash's ability to stand the young boy could be the major reasoning behind Okie's hero worship to Ash, but with Okie you never knew. He was a lot like Ash's friend Juniper Cleff in the way that both of their personalities had the tendency to turn weird and were not accepted by the general public.

Okie shuffled his feet and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Ash, I forgot."

"It's alright. Now what did you want?"

Okie perked up and jumped up and down. "Mother said she had both of our reaping outfits ready, she said to come on to her house. Juniper is coming over to, after she's ready. She's gonna go with us to the reaping!"

Ash smiled. Sometimes he was sure the young boy had a crush on his friend, but the boy always denied such "accusations", and would shoo Ash away.

"She made me a reaping outfit?" It was tradition among all the districts for everyone to look their best on the Quarter Quells. After all, the reapings were broadcasted across Panem and everyone had to attend and watch the reapings. Everyone wanted to show the worth of their districts.

"Of course, she wanted to make sure her boys looked their best, that's what she said!"

Ash smiled. There was a lot he owed Ms. Holly Sornely, more than he could count.

**Luna Ricci (D7) **

Luna Ricci smiled as she left the bakery, her part time job, and dashed away to find her friends and her grandfather. They said they would meet her near the square, the center of the district, and would walk with her to the Quarter Quell. She hoped heavily that neither of her friends, Seamus and Damion, would be reaped, and she knew that her grandfather was heavily glad that this was the last year that she would have to have her name in the reaping.

Her grandfather was the only family she had, and as such, she was the only family he had. His wife had died when Luna was three, and although Luna could not remember her well, she knew from her grandfather's stories that Maybelline Ricci had been a great and strong woman who had never taken "no" for an answer, and had worked her bones to the ground for her family, making sure there was food to be had and that the house had always smelled like fresh bread.

"That", Adam Ricci, Luna's grandfather, would tell her, "is where you got your love of baking for. It sure as Hell wasn't from your mother, rest her soul, she couldn't bake a thing, but my son did right in picking her as a bride, never did trust her cookin' tho."

Luna's parents had died when she was ten, by an accident at the lumber yards, leaving her with no siblings and only an old grandfather to take care of her. Although Adam Ricci was old, he was sixty years old and had been working hard his entire life, to the point where most people died because their bodies could no longer take the strain any longer, he was by no means incapable of taking care of his young granddaughter. He worked hard, making sure she never had to take a tesserae, and made sure she was able to go to school and get the education he never had time for, and although she had taken a job at a bakery for extra money, it was not as if they could not get by on what he made, he was among the top at one of the lumbering company, but Luna could never feel right not helping her amazing grandfather out.

"There she is." Seamus said as she found them.

"Thought you fell asleep in a tree again." Damion laughed at her, in one of his good moods. Luna hoped it would last so that she wouldn't have to knock some more sense into him. He was hard headed that one, and made Luna feel like mother more than a few times in a week.

"I brought bread from the bakery for everyone!" Luna smiled at them, holding the pieces of apple butter bread out to everyone. Just because they had to attend the Quarter Quell, it didn't mean they couldn't go without smiles on their faces and good food in their stomachs.

Adam Ricci looked at the bread. "Did the O'Leary's let you have that?"

Luna nodded. "She said it was a thank you for working so hard."

"Are you sure it's not because Mrs. O'Leary is still sweet on Gramps here?" Damion said, biting into the delicious bread. Adam smacked the young boy across the back of his head, hating the nickname and the accusations coming from the boy.

"Mrs. O'Leary is a married woman. She don't have those thoughts in her head." And even if she did, and even if she was single, nothing would come of it. Adam Ricci had found and lived a life with his one love, and the only female that held a place in his heart now was his beautiful granddaughter, and one day he'd have to give her away to some boy who would never be good enough for her. He kissed Luna on the forehead. "I will see you later, honey bee. I have to go find a place in the crowd for the reaping. Boys, don't you let her be late. If the peacekeepers give her trouble, you two will be hearing from me." It was never clear whether or not Adam Ricci liked Luna's two friends, but he at least put up with their presence, and for that, no one asked many questions about his opinions on them. He was an old man who didn't censure himself in the thought of others. And Damion and Seamus were scared of what the man might say.

The trio started walking towards the center of the square where the reaping would take place. The bread was gone quickly and the boys thanked her.

"I want the Quarter Quell to end quickly. I can't stand the speeches they say every year." Damion said, twitch his nose. Seamus nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself as he often did. "I hope the Freeland twins get reaped this year. If they could both die in the games, that would be great. Then we wouldn't have to deal with any idiotic offspring the two would have."

Luna stopped in her tracks. "Don't say such things! You shouldn't want anyone to be reaped, that's horrible and you know it! What if someone wanted your sister reaped? You'd try to punch them out." Luna scolded him. Damion was one to say hateful things. He wasn't a hateful person in the strictest terms, but he was straightforward and honest, a lot like her grandfather, and sometimes he needed someone to censure, and more often than not, Luna was the one doing it.

"I know you can't stand Sycamore and Daisy Freeland either, he's a jerk and she's an idiot. If those two ever had children, we'd be doom!"

"Damion!"

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash fiddled with the tie Holly had gotten for him. She had gone crazy with what she had made and bout for Ash and Okie. She had made black pants and bought silk to make their shirts out of, an expensive material not many outside of the capital could afford, and bought silver colored ties for the two to wear. When Ash had complained about the expense she had cost herself, she had waved him away.

"You work so hard and do so much, you deserve to wear something nice at least once in your life. Just wait for the day you get married, I'm going to make sure it's the greatest wedding District Seven has seen." Ash worried sometimes that Holly forgot he was a boy, and not a girl, but she did so much, he could live with what she did. He could only hope that one day he could pay her back.

The door open and Juniper entered. She wasn't a beauty in any real sense of the word people usually thought of, but she wasn't ugly either. She often called herself plan, and said it was a wonderful thing to be, but Ash always believed her to be special in her own way. She didn't stand out with beauty, although her personality made her a far cry different from everyone else, but her auburn hair that hung low along her back, and dark green eyes glittered in the light. She had slight curves that many boys had made references to at school, none of which Ash had liked, and he made extra care to take care of her. She was like a sister after all, no matter what Holly tried to say.

"Here, let me help you." Juniper said, taking his tie in her hands. She started folding and twisting it in ways that Ash couldn't follow. "It's funny. Boys wear the ties, but girls always tie it. Why don't girls were the ties then, and the boys wear something they don't have to tie?" Juniper always asked weird questions that no one answered.

"Are you ready for the Quarter Quell?"

"No one's ever ready, Ash, but I ready to see the outcome."

"Just one more Quarter Quell and we won't have to worry about it."

"We'll always have to worry about it Ash. We'll worry about our friends like Okie who still must go through it, we'll worry about our children when they come. And then our children's children."

"It'll be a long time before any of us have to worry about our children."

Juniper stilled in the tying process, but it was so slight and quickly over, that Ash didn't notice. "Some of us sooner than we think."

Ash looked at her oddly. "Did you find someone Juniper?"

"You don't remember, that's fine. It won't matter for awhile longer."

"Juniper?"

"Guys, come on, let's go!" Okie said, throwing the door open.

Ash laughed. "Okay, okay, we're coming."

**Luna Ricci (D7)**

Luna was among the few people that listened to the speech made by the capital man. She always listened because it was their history, no matter how sad it might be. She listened close when names were called year after year because someone ought to remember them, more than just their family, and she thought she might as well do it. Maybe one day she could do something so that all the tributes of District Seven could be remembered by, but for now, she would remember them and hope that would be enough. The way they called names, boy or girl, would change year to year. This year the girls were called first.

"Luna Ricci!"

Luna felt herself weaken slightly. She was leaving. She was going to be in the Hunger Games. She walked to the stage, knowing she was walking towards what could just possibly be her death, and she wished it wasn't so, but looking back at the families in the crowd, she was glad some young girl wasn't going in her place. Damion and Seamus stared up at her from their place in the crowd and both had looks of worry. She wanted to tell them it would be okay, she would make them proud. She found her grandfather's eyes in the crowd and smiled. She would make him proud as well. She would. Die or survive, she would let them feel proud that they knew her, and she would make the district feel pride in themselves. No use in fearing her death; she should feel happy that she could do something for others.

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash waited for the boys to be called. After this they could go home and celebrate not being reaped and not losing a loved one. Just one name and they would be free this year.

"Oakly Sornely!" The capital person called.

Ash's face drained of color. He saw Okie gulp and start towards the stage. Okie was only thirteen, he had never trained for the games, and he was so small and weak. He wouldn't last long in the games. He thought of Holly and all she had done for him. She was like a mother to him; his own mother having died of an illness when he was younger. Holly had fed him when his father had died and his brother had left, she had let him sleep in her house when it was freezing outside. She had watched over him, gave him advice when he had needed it, and made him feel whole again after he felt abandoned by the world. She had given so much to him; it was time for him to give her something back.  
>He stepped forward and pushed Okie back into the crowd gently."I volunteer!"<p>

**Some chapters are bigger than others because of what I can do at that moment, so don't feel like I hate your tributes if their chapters are short.**

**xLostStar and ArdentheVampire, I hope you like your characters have started out. I really do!**


	10. District Eight, Cameron and Larke

**Cameron Smith (D8)**

Cameron Smith loved being from District Eight. It was perfect for him. The only thing that could be better would be coming from the capital, where all the latest styles and luxuries lay in wait for his expert fingers. Although, Cameron Smith could do far better than the mediocre stylists in the capital. He was the most skilled designer in all of Panem, and he had no fear in saying so. No one could deny his expert opinion, and no one ever would.

Cameron Smith was born lucky; he had always considered it so. His parents, Lucy and Clarence Smith, were rich, and as their son, so was he. They worked in the fashion business, as the rich in District Eight did, and Cameron grew up meeting designers from Capital that came to speak with his family, and when he was fifteen, they started speaking to _him._ People in the capital knew him, they loved him. He was the one who gave them the fashions they were looking for. He was the one who made them look stylish, chic, sexy, anything and everything, it was all him. So when the Quarter Quell came around year after year, Cameron was angry. He wanted to be a stylist for the tributes for the Hunger Games. Half the people who dressed the tributes were out of their minds. Why give the contestants such drab clothes when they could make them look splendid instead?

Besides, by being a stylist, he could see all the cute boys from the other districts. The thought made him smile, and almost made him want to giggle, but he refrained, he did have some class after all.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Larke Namet ignored the stares by the people of her district as she walked towards the center of the district. Or, should she say, she _limped_ towards the center of the district. Her left leg was mangled, it caused her to limp as long as she remembered. She was born with the thing, her grandmother had told her how her parents had taken her to doctor after doctor, trying to see why their baby girl couldn't make her left leg to function properly. Once they had learned the problem, that their daughter had been born lame in what leg, a birth defect, they could no longer feel love towards their child.

Oh, Larke knew better to believe that all parents could such a thing to their child, to despise them because of something determined at birth, but her parents were among those who could, and Larke could feel little for them, neither hate nor love. How could she love them for hating her, but how could she hate them when she was not one to feel hate? She could do neither, and so she ignored their existence as much as they ignored hers.

She at least had her brother Grimm, who loved her beyond what she thought she could be loved, after her parents hid her away from their friends and family, Grimm was the one who took her outside and played with her, who showed her that she was worth something. She no longer felt the need to crawl away and hide because of her leg. She was stronger for it, and she knew it.

Larke waved as she spotted her best friend Jonni, and hurrdily headed his way, ignoring snickers from people around her. "Jonni! Let's go to the Quarter Quell together!"

Jonni nodded at her, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "You are too excited for it, best friend." He took her arm in his and they started towards the center. "Do you think we'll see Cameron Smith there?"

Larke rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you like him; he's such a jerk and overly egotistical."

Jonni shook his head. "He's an amazing fashion designer; he has every reason to think highly of himself. Besides, have you ever looked at him? He's beautiful; his blonde hair and blue eyes, that figure! He's perfect!"

"And he'll never give you the time of day. You're family works at the sweat shop, his family designs everything. The only guy he's interested in is one from the capital."

Jonni nodded. "I know, but it's not like there are a lot of gay guys in Panem. I can't be too choosy in who I like." Larke frowned, about to lecture her friend when he stopped her. "I know, I know, I'm a wonderful person and blah blah blah, the only reason I have any friends is because you stick up for me all the time. And I can't even stick up for you, I'm such a terrible friend."

"Jonni-"

"Shh, come on, we can't miss the reaping."

**Cameron Smith (D8)**

Cameron Smith wished he could walk with Thomas to the reaping, but knew his parent's would not appreciate him spending time with a factory boy. Thomas was his lover (a very good one in Cameron's opinion), but his parents, who were very supportive of his choice of love, they still expected him to chose someone of some standing in the world. But still, he wish he could walk with Thomas, then he wouldn't have to spend his time bored at the reaping. It was such a mundane thing; the only thing Cameron enjoyed about the Hunger Games was the fashion before the games, when the tributes rode in carriages and dressed for the interview. It was such magic, such superb-what did Henrietta, the woman from the capital, dressed in that horrible garb say? Did she just say what Cameron thought she said?

"Cameron Smith!"

No, no, no, no, no! They could not do this to him! They could not! How could they send him to the Hunger Games? He was the best fashion designer in all of Panem! They needed him! How could they force him to go! Tears fell from his face, ruining his prefect face.

"No! This can't be!"

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Larke rolled her eyes as Cameron Smith nearly tore his eyes out in anger and despair. He was overdramatic. Someone might have volunteered for him, if he had been a nice person at least once in his life. Larke saw Jonni about to volunteer, and shook her head at him. Jonni could find someone else to crush on; Cameron Smith was destined for the games and Jonni would just have to get over it, or else she would call him John for as long as it took him to get over it.

"Larke Namet!"

Larke's blue eyes widened. She was reaped? She wouldn't make it, not with her limp. Larke felt like slapping herself. She had stopped thinking like that long ago, how dare she go back to that! She could do this; she could, as soon as her nerves calmed down.

**Trose32, I have plans for Larke, it's just going to take awhile to get her there, I hope you don't mind the wait.**

**PyschoBookworm121, I'm trying to get to Cameron's personality. He is different from a lot of my other characters, not just because he's gay, but everything, so I'm interested to see where he's going to go.**


	11. District Nine, Rose and Xander

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Rose stared at the picture of her younger sister Daisy, and wondered what people thought when they saw them. They thought they were twins, obviously, and they were. They saw the same dirty blonde hair, both medium length, their mother only did one haircut after all, the same deep blue eyes and fair skin, the same glasses, but what else, what else did they see? Did they see that Rose was the leader, that she protected Daisy? Did they see that Daisy was the one likely to burst into tears at the slightest of insults, that Daisy was the sweeter one, that she couldn't stand on her own? What did they see, did they see anything more than just twins, or was that all that they say?

Rose loved her sister, but sometimes, she wish they were different in looks. Just so that no one ever asked if it was Rose or Daisy, were was the other twin, who was born first, who was the youngest? It was the same question over and over, couldn't they tell by know who was who?

Rose flicked her paintbrush, crudely made from sticks and various grains form the district, across the paper. She loved to paint; it was the one place she was Rose and only Rose. No one could compare her to her sister, who, although she loved dearly, she needed her time away. When she painted, she didn't have to take care of Daisy, she didn't have to help her mother, she didn't have to ask questions about the dead father she didn't know. She was Rose the painter and that's all she needed.

"Come on Rose," Daisy said, startling Rose as she entered the room, causing Rose to flick her wrist too quickly, leaving a large streak of red across the scene she had been trying to create, "Mother says we have to leave for the reaping." Daisy's bottom lip trembled. Rose couldn't blame her. It was their first time being a part of the Quarter Quell. Luckily, their name had only been put in once. They wouldn't be picked, not this year at least. They wouldn't take tesserae until next year, when they were older. That's what Daphne, their mother, had told Rose anyway. She didn't want to have to depend on her daughters, but she had to, at least for the tesserae. She was a single mother raising two young girls; she couldn't go it alone. But they were safe this year, they had that at least.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

Xander Hemston tried to keep himself from glaring at all the families that passed him by. He couldn't help himself, he hated being alone. The people around him didn't know how lucky they were. They had families; someone to call mom and dad. Brothers and sisters to play with.

He had no one. He was an orphan, one of the many of District Nine, one of the outer and poorer districts of Panem. But no one cared that he was an orphan. People kept going with their lives. No one would stop and weep because some boy was without a family. It had always been that way. He couldn't remember ever having parents, but he must have, he was alive after all. Everyone had a mother and father, or else they could not live.

Xander watched as two young girls walked past with their mother. The girls looked to be twins and were young; they were probably just eligible for the reaping. He wondered if they would be reaped. Maybe they would cry and weep; maybe someone would volunteer for them. It happened from time to time. There were those with people who loved them enough to take their spot in the reaping. It was a nice thought, Xander thought, to be loved. It must have been nice. He jumped off from his perch on the rock and followed the rest of the populace. It was time for the reaping.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Daisy was holding Rose's hand too tightly; Rose was starting to lose feeling in it. Daisy was whimpering, and Rose was trying to calm her down, but Daisy was the sort of person who could not be calmed down when she was in such a state. Rose sighed, and hugged her sister, hoping that the reaping would finish soon, so that Daisy could calm down.

"Xander Hemson!" The capital man called. A tall boy with broad shoulders and brown hair appeared on the stage. Rose wondered how he could look so calm under such high pressure. His face was emotion less. It was if he didn't care. "Any volunteers?" No one volunteered, and the boy seemed unsurprised. Rose thought it must be sad to know no one would volunteer for you. "And now, for the girls!"

**Xander Hemson (D9)**

Xander knew no one would volunteer for him, but he never thought he would be reaped. No one ever expected it. That's the way it was. He had little hope for the arena. The careers would be after all of them. He would have to find an ally, but how could he expect to find someone trustworthy enough to ally with? The Hunger Games changed people, friends would turn on each other for less than nothing. It was do or die, and that's the way he would have to fight. He could come back to District Nine a survivor, live in the center, and make everyone who looked down upon him pay. He could do it, he could, he would just have to fight tooth or nail.

"Daisy Jones!" The capital man called. A girl, one of the twins Xander had spotted earlier, started crying. Xander knew he couldn't count on her for and ally, she was far too weak, she had no will to survive on her own. He'd have to find someone else.

"I volunteer!" Xander's grayish blue eyes widened in surprise. Volunteering was rare in District Nine, they weren't a career district, and not many tributes from their district ever got far in the games. Xander watched as a young girl appeared on stage, her arms crossed, and her eyes hard. She was the other twin, she had volunteered for her sister. She was different. She was stronger her sister, she had a will to survive, a least, a will greater than her sister.

"And what is your name?" The man asked the little girl.

"Rose Jones." The girl replied, her voice sounding unwavering, but Xander heard the tremble in it. She was scared. She was very scared.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

As if Rose would allow her sister to compete in the games. She was the older sister; it was her job to protect Daisy. She stood on the stage, looking out into the crowd. She could barely see the wheat fields off in the distance. She closed her eyes, trying to engrain the image in her mind. She would paint the wheat fields on the train, on the way to the capital. Just so she could remember. Just so she could remember home, so that she would fight to come home. Come home to the wheat fields, to her mother, to her twin, to this life, to a better life. She twisted her necklace, a pearl she had painted to appear as an apple. This would be her token.

Rose tried to keep back the tears. She really did. But she was scared. And now, she was all alone.

**LazerLily101, I hope this is the personality you had in mind for Xander. Like, Rose, he's gonna have to grow a little bit before his personality is really good.**

**Tacos2468, I wasn't sure about how you viewed Rose's personality, but I based it off how you set her life to be, and am going to let her continue to grow. **


	12. District Ten, Cecelia and Chase

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

Cecelia Kruger brushed her jet black hair, sitting in front of her vanity. Her emerald green eyes glared back at her from the mirror. She couldn't help but think of what transpired earlier in the day. Geoffrey Crowe, the boy she had been crushing on for years, had rejected her for another girl, a girl who was skinny enough to be compared to a twig. It was not as if Cecelia was the largest girl, she was big boned, but her body was toned as well, but boys never looked at her as she wished they would. They all thought she was witty tho, and always told her that she was the greatest friend they could have. Cecelia wanted to sneer. She loved her friends and loved that they enjoyed her company, but she was jealous that she was never asked out on a date. She was pretty, but it was her bones, she told herself, that were holding her back.

Her friend, Lydia, told her that was wrong. "Boy's think you're pretty, but you put yourself down too much, and you get jealous too easily. Just let it happen, and it'll all work out!" Lydia was optimistic whereas Cecelia was not. A knock came from her door and Cecelia's sister, Delia, came in.

"Time to go to bed, the reaping is tomorrow and you might as well be rested for it." Delia waited for confirmation that her orders would be carried out. It was her house; she expected her rules to be followed. Cecelia stared at her sister, considering whether or not she wanted to listen. Finally she nodded and Delia left the room. The two were close; they had to be. Their parents had died a few years ago and Delia, who was twenty-seven, had been taking care of her since then. But the Quarter Quell always had them nervous and unable to communicate; especially after Delia's friend had died a few years ago in the games. Jason probably would have married Delia too, if he hadn't died in the games when he was eighteen. Ever since then, Delia was unable to be her usual bubbly self on reaping days, and Cecelia was unable to comfort her sister. Normally Delia would make breakfast in the morning, and Lydia would come over and eat, since her family was large and rarely had much to spare, and the small house would be filled with laughter, but tomorrow Delia would sleep in as much as she could, and just barely make it to the reaping. Lydia and Cecelia would be at the reaping, standing in the crowd, hoping neither of their names would be called.

A small part of Cecelia hoped that Geoffrey and his new girlfriend would be reaped, but it was only a small part of her, and she quickly shoved it away.

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase Sattel watched as the moonlight trickled in through the window, illuminating his small room. Suzannah Rogers, his best friend and girlfriend, lay in his bed beside him. He knew if his parents caught them, they'd be upset, but they loved Suzannah and weren't quiet about their hope that one day they could say that she was their daughter. Chase ran his hand through her soft brown hair, wishing it was slightly longer so that his hand could keep going on forever. She was beautiful and so tiny. "Petite", is what she would call herself. He said she was a shrimp; his shrimp. She had come to stay with him tonight, something she said she would never do until they were married (she was like his parents in that regard, always bringing up marriage), but tomorrow was the Quarter Quell, and she was scared his name would be called, it was his last year to be reaped, and at the age of eighteen, his name had been in enough times for her to worry. He could have reasoned with her that her name had been in the same amount his had, but the thought worried him, and he didn't want such a thing said aloud. He didn't like it said or thought, so he let his mind wander to other things.

He thought about his horse, a black mare he had been given when she was nothing but a filly because had found the mayor's horse when she had run off. He thought about her riding her off in the sunset, like the old western books always went, and escaping his life which, over the last few years, had taken a mundane tone to them. He worked in the tannery and learned his craft well, made a good wage, and still he could not stand the ordinary life he was leading. He wanted to get out and see more of Panem. He'd take Suzannah with him; he was sure. He loved that girl. She was like the girl next door, although she truly lived a few streets over, a little closer to town than his farm style home was, and they had been best friends for years before they started to date, in secret at first, before others friends started commenting on awkwardness that seemed to be plaguing the group. Chase felt forced into admitting their relationship and since the two had been closer than ever. Suzannah loved her district more than Chase probably ever could, although he loved the animals and a number of people from District Ten, he felt as if he was missing something. He wanted out, he wanted to see more, he wanted life to be more than just average and boring. But he could never tell anyone such a thing. It would distress his parents and his love, and he wasn't apt to do such a thing. He bowed his head and worked hard to make everyone happy. A friend of his had once called Chase a pushover, and, although he was loathe to admit it, it was true. Chase would keep making others happy by doing what was expected until the day he died. It was just the way his life was planned to be.

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

The morning came and went just as Cecelia knew it would. Delia stayed in bed, possibly sobbing uncontrollably, and Lydia stood in wait at her front door. Lydia was a good deal shorter than Cecelia and a great deal skinnier, not because of her bones, which was forever to be Cecelia's problem, but because her family always had little to eat. Lydia had nine brothers and sisters to fight for food with, and unless she was at Cecelia's and Delia was cooking, she wasn't likely to get a crumb to eat most days.

"Morning." Cecelia said solemnly.

Lydia took in her friend's face and let out a sigh. "You're not still out of sorts because of Geoffrey are you? Face it Cecelia, he's no good for you. He's just a pretty boy without an ounce of kindness to him. You're better finding a boy that's right for you rather than spend time on one that's no good."

"Lydia, you're a hopeless romantic and you know it. You're still waiting on prince charming to come and rescue you, even tho those types of stories are so old half of them are missing their pages. Face it, this is the best it's going to get."

"Well aren't you cynical today." Brent, Lydia's eldest brother who was nineteen, said as he came upon the pair, thumping both of them on the heads.

"And aren't' you as annoying as ever." Cecelia fired back. Cecelia couldn't stand Brent and had told him such on many occasions.

"I was expecting a more witty comment coming from you firecracker." Brent patted Cecelia on the head.

"And I was expecting more idiocy to pour out of your mouth. I guess I was right." Cecelia smiled at the older brother.

"Oh, you're a harsh one all right. You two need an escort to the reaping?"

Cecelia grabbed Lydia by the arm. "No thank you, I don't want stupidity to rub off on me. Come on Lydia, let's make sure we get good spots this year."

Brent laughed at their retreating backs. "Tell Geoffrey hi for me!"

Cecelia growled. "I hate your brother. I really do."

Lydia nodded. "I know you do, but I think he kinda likes you."

"Oh please, you're brother like me? That's…that's a disgusting thought. Let's never think on that again, shall we?"

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, alerting him to the stirrings of his mother and father. He started to shake Suzannah awake, and realized she was already gone. Chase smiled. She must of snuck out of the window while he was still sleeping. She wanted to get caught less than Chase did, but he wondered if she had thought about getting caught in his bed at least once, that way he would be forced to marry her, her family was big on reputation, as was his. What none of them realized was that Chase didn't need to be forced, they just needed to be patient and wait.

Chase stumbled out of bed and threw clothes on, running a hand through his light brown hair, which was messily cut, which he thought made him look "dashing", a word he had read in a book once back in school. He glared at his large nose which made his face look a little awkward in his opinion, his bushy eyebrows stood over his plain blue eyes. He never thought himself too handsome, but he would admit he wasn't the worst looking boy in the district, but Suzannah always said she loved his lopsided smile; she said it made him look kind and warm. He ignored the large scar that covered his left shoulder from an accident at the tannery, and finished getting ready. It was a reaping day and it always made him a little bit hungrier. Not that he ever really knew what hunger was. His mama kept him well fed.

His mother greeted him as he entered the kitchen. "Well morning baby, you hungry?" Chase nodded at his mother and sat down at the table. His father, Gregory, sat at the table, reading a paper, sipping on coffee. Gregory Sattel was the older version of his son, many having thought Chase was nothing but a clone of the older man, with graying hairs, and was a few inches shorter than his son, which was nothing less than irritating to the older man. Martha, Chase's mother, laid a plate in front of her two men and went back to the stove.

"Eat up boy, don't want you going to the Quarter Quell on an empty stomach." Gregory said to his son.

"Yes sir."

"And tell Suzannah she doesn't have to sneak outside the window when she stays the night." Chase blanched, thinking the worst was about to come. "Boy, you better put a ring on that girl's finger before some other son of a gun comes and takes her away. You hear me boy?"

"Yes sir."

Martha, standing at the stove, smile. She loved her son's girl and hoped he made an honest woman out of her soon, or else Suzannah's father would take her son to task. District Ten daddies didn't take kindly to boys that used and left their daughters, no sir, they did not.

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

The reaping went slowly, as it always did. Cecelia stood with Lydia in the fifteen year-old section, wishing the Quarter Quell was over already. Lydia's family was scattered about the sections for the reaping, the only sibling safe in her family being Brent, who made sure he was up close enough to see his sister and his friend. Delia stood closer to the back, far enough that Cecelia couldn't see her. She couldn't blame her sister; the reaping held sorrow for her.

The speech ended and the box that had a bull's horn attached to it was passed to the capital woman. She opened it and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

"And the name for our female tribute for District Ten is…Lydia Anjou!" The woman called.

Lydia gasped beside her, her hand clasping over her mouth. Cecelia couldn't take it. She didn't want to see her friend die. "I volunteer!" Lydia stared after her friend as Cecelia rushed to the wooden stage. "I volunteer!"

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase let out a sigh of relief as the one girl rushed to the stage. Suzannah was safe and, at eighteen, she wouldn't have to worry about the Quarter Quell ever again. Chase smiled. He was glad his baby was safe. As soon as the reaping was over, he was going to hug her and never let go.

"And our boy tribute is…Chase Sattel!"  
>Chase felt his body turn to stone. He was reaped. He was chosen. He was leaving his district. Chase looked around him as he was pushed towards the stage, at all his loved ones. He had been wrong; his life was not mundane. It was perfect. He loved it, and now he might never have it ever again. As he walked past Suzannah's section, she tore a white ribbon out of her beautiful hair and ran towards him. The peacekeepers told her to get back, but she tied the ribbon around his wrist.<p>

"I love you!" She cried as the peacekeepers pushed her back.

"I'll come back to you, I promise!" And he would, because he loved her. He truly loved her.

**Kainekt, I hope I didn't make you mad with Cecelia.**

**Singclapclap, I hope I didn't disappoint with Chase. **


	13. District Eleven, Juniper and P

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

"Felix, calm down!" Juniper Abbot laughed as she tried to dress her younger brother, Felix Abbot, a spunky four year-old who seemed to enjoy giving his older sister a hard time.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Felix giggled as he jumped up and down, deflecting Juniper's attempts to dress him.

"But you have to get dress today; it's a very special day!" Juniper smiled, trying to charm the little boy into doing her bidding. Luckily, he was far too young to understand the real importance of the day, and it would be a few years before it would matter to him anyway.

"Why, why, why?" Felix asked, not halting in his jumping. Juniper made a mental note to check that there were no sugary treats hidden his room. He was far too hyper for there not to be sugar involved in this. Sean, Juniper's best friend, must have given him sugar again, as Juniper knew her father couldn't afford to give the young boy such a luxurious thing.

Aaron, Juniper's father, walked into the room, his face looking tired as it had for years since his wife's death. "Hand him here, I'll take care of the boy. You go ahead and go to the reaping. You can't be late without hearing from the peacekeepers." Juniper nodded and fled the room. She loved her father and hated that he had to work so hard to keep food on their table, but nor could she bare to be in the same room as him since her mother's death, and the feeling was mutual. She hated that she couldn't help him more, and the sight of him always made her feel guilty. He, in turn, could only see Juniper's mother when he looked at her, and Juniper was well aware that she looked just like her mother. She had the same caramel hair, slightly curled, no matter how many times Juniper wished it would stay straight, her face mirrored her late mother's, and for the first few years after her mother's death, she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror. The only thing she had that wasn't her mother was her eyes, the same silvery-green eyes her father had. And the freckles, lightly splattered across her nose, were hers and hers alone.

She found Sean waiting for her as she drew nearer to the center of the district, known to everyone as the market. Sean smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Juniper asked her friend, cocking her head to the side.

Sean shook his head. "I just got here. What took you so long?"

"Felix didn't want to be dressed this morning, my dad had to take over. You ready?"

Sean gave her a look. "Is anyone ever ready for the Quarter Quell?"

Juniper shook her head. "I guess not. Come on, let's go, oops!" She jumped back as she bumped into someone. The boy was shorter than most boys from District Eleven, but still much taller than Juniper with golden brown hair and light grey eyes. It was P, the mysterious boy from their district. "Sorry!" P stared at her and shrugged it off, walking away without a word.

"That guy," Sean said, "gives me the creeps."

"I heard he's really quite nice."

"Yeah, if you're a girl he wants to be with. Come on, let's go. No use hanging around this place."

**P (D11)**

P hated the Quarter Quell. It killed off little kids and it was nothing but a power play by the capital. And he hated the capital. The capital was the reason he didn't have a family. The last president, before the man had died from some illness, had ordered peacekeepers on his family. And now P lived in District Eleven, which was surely not his home. He had punched a kid over that little mistake once, the boy who had said P was from District Eleven. He was not, by any means, from this place. His home was far away, and it was place he was highly unlikely to ever see again.

He made his way to the center of the district, making sure to take in the place around him. He didn't hate this place, but still, he could never consider it home. Home had family and friends; this place held none of these things for P. His family was dead, save for a brother who was highly unlikely to remember him, and he had no friends. Sure, he had girls from time to time that he would call "friend", but there was a reason for it and they never lasted long. He was always on to another one before feelings could develop. No girl would ever tie him down. Never.

P stood where he was supposed to for the reaping and waited. He hated this day that came year after year. He hated it. He also hated being shorter than the other seventeen year-old boys that stood next to him, but he knew that he could take any of them in a fight. In fact, he had done that too many of them. The boys never did seem to learn that P was not a person to be messed with. He was tougher than most of them, and worked harder too. There weren't many who were more muscular than he, in fact, he could count them on one hand. They were weaker than he. And that was the plain and simple truth.

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

Juniper wished she could have stood anywhere other than her current spot in her section. Marjorie Else stood in front of Juniper, and Marjorie made sure she kicked dirt at Juniper. Marjorie and Juniper had never gotten along, Marjorie was one of the few people in District Eleven with any wealth to their name, and she made sure Juniper knew that she had money. It was all because Juniper was friends with Sean, who Marjorie had a large crush on. Juniper couldn't help that Sean had no feelings for the mean spirited girl. Marjorie tired her best to make Juniper's life a nightmare, and most of the time she succeeded. But Juniper couldn't hate her, it wasn't in her nature, and besides, she said nothing ill of any of Juniper's friends or her family, it was only Juniper she was after and that Juniper could handle. Only when her family and friends were threatened did Juniper step up and use her sharp tongue. Sean liked to say she was a sweet person, but she could tear down a person quicker than anything when she was angered.

"Now," the capital woman spoke out to the crowd with her whiny voice, "the female tribute for District Eleven is….Marjorie Else!"

Marjorie broke down and started screeching against it. The sound hurt Juniper's ears and, although she didn't like Marjorie much, she couldn't let the girl die.

"I volunteer!" She shocked herself, never once believing that she could do such a thing, and terrified that she made a huge mistake.

**P (D11)**

P wanted to applaud the young girl for volunteering. It took a lot of courage for someone from the outer districts to volunteer. Most tributes from District Eleven failed at the games. They weren't trained for such things. And staring at the young, thirteen year-old boy who was reaped, neither was that boy. P didn't want another family to lose a child. P had no one to miss him should he fall in the arena, why should that boy leave behind loved one while P continued to live? And how was it that P, who had taken the maximum tesserae out, not be picked?

"I volunteer!"

Take that capital.

**Robinpaw08, I hope you don't mind how Juniper is in her first chapter, there's more to come.**

**Pat Breen, P will be hard to write for, because his major points can't be reached until a little bit later, but we'll see where he goes, he defiantly do something special. **


	14. District Tweleve, Stone and Clement

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone Axelback hated the night. It was at night that it was dark, and the darkness stole people away. It stole his father away, years ago, and never gave him back. So Stone hated the night and awaited the light of day, hoping it came sooner rather than later, despite what the morrow brought. It was the 113th Quarter Quell, and Stone was well aware of the dark omens that number brought. But then, Stone had always read deeply into signs.

A loud knock on his small bedroom window startled Stone. He fingered the small dagger that lay beneath his tattered pillow. A shadow fell across window and Stone held his breathe. Suddenly, a small light simmered in and Stone relaxed. It was just Foxfire, there to visit him once again in the dead of night.

Foxfire was a petite child of twelve years that Stone knew very little about. He settled on the opinion that she was an orphan, there more than a few in District Twelve, but he could never be too sure on that matter. She never offered much information on herself, always asking the questions and never telling the answers, and in the end Stone had to give her a name himself, just so he would have something to call the small child who followed him around. Foxfire had giggled when he gave her the name and asked for the reasoning behind it. It wasn't complicated really, and Stone had been able to answer her in the small amount of words he was known for giving. She small and sly; very much like a fox that he could never help but to think of her as anything other than a fox, and her dark red hair made him think of fire, as did her uncanny ability to make objects light up at a mere touch.

Stone lifted the window enough to let the girl in, glad that was tiny enough to fit through the small frame. She stumbled in and landed on the bed beside him, burrowing herself into the blanket and he closed the window behind her. She snuggled beside him and Stone took in the difference in their skin, hers was as a pale as snow and as fragile as bird; his was pitch black, strong like a brick.

"It's cold outside tonight; do you think it will be cold at the reaping tomorrow?" Foxfire asked him.

"Perhaps." His voice was rough; baritone. But it was cool and straight to the point. A girl had once asked if he was even human, she said he never spoke and when he did, it was if he wasn't really there, as if he was devoid of all emotion. He couldn't help how he spoke, it was the voice he was given and it was the voice that he used.

"I'm twelve now. My name will be in." Her voice was light and cheery, but the girl had spent so much time following Stone about the district that he knew better to believe she was anything close to be fine.

"So is mine, and others too. There are many names that have been put in more times than yours." He glanced at her. "Will it be your real name that's been put in?"

"A name is a name is a name. The name you gave me is just fine. What other names I may have is neither here nor there."

"So you have other burrows you go to, where they give you other names?" He called her home, wherever it may be, her burrow because, to him, she would never be anything other than a fox.

"Foxfire is my name and don't you forget it!" She lightly punched him the side, her small body never able to do much to his large frame. "Do you think I will get reaped?"

"Someone would volunteer for you."

Foxfire shook her head, her long hair cascading down around him. "No one ever volunteers in District Twelve. We all have our own life's to worry over; no one will miss a fox or two." Stone said nothing. He was not a liar, he could not comfort her the way she needed to be comforted. "Would Opal have volunteered for me?"

Stone thought of his sister, the regal beauty that she had been. She had danced around the district, warming those around her with smiles, and had protected him from the mother who couldn't bring herself to look at him. Opal had ran away, four years ago, escaping to some freedom she couldn't find in the bleak district she had been born in. Stone had cried when she left, but tried to believe that she had found a better place where she could dance and sing and truly smile for herself. It was a week later that those dreams had been dashed and her corpse found in a ditch, her soul long gone from the life she had once led. Stone had stopped talking after that, saying only the bear minimum when the time called for it, and forgoing any and all emotions.

Stone thought of his sister and thought of Foxfire beside him, the only person that could make him speak more than just a few words. He thought of them both and of Foxfire's question. The answer was simple.

"Yes, yes she would."

**Clement Portly (D12)**

Clement Portly watched as the peons of District Twelve filed into the sections laid out to them by the capital. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at the disgusting beings. They were all weak little nothings that she couldn't stand. Her hand twitched in need, but she controlled that familiar itch. It wasn't time yet, it wasn't time yet for such things. Soon, soon she would do as she pleased, but until then she had to control herself.

She watched as the people entered for the reaping, families holding close to one another. A growl threatened to loosen from her lips. Families annoyed her, they made that itch and that need greater. She hated their silly smiles and loud laughter. They should be punished. But now they were not smiling; they were fearful of the reaping and, although she would have preferred their fear of her over their fear of the reaping, for now it would have to do.

Her own family was dead. No, dead was not the right word. Murdered. They were murdered. In their sleep, in the dead of night. Why was Clement spared? No one knew, no one said.

She glared as a peacekeeper past by her, his boots crunching into the ground.

They had tried to put her into an orphanage, the failed establishment the District Twelve fools had tried to create for the poor lost souls without parents. She had broken a peacekeepers arm for it, nearly killing another, and she had been punished. Sometimes she could still feel the sting of the lashes as the whip slammed against the skin of her back. All thirty of them still burned in her mind. It wasn't the last time she was to be whipped; she bore the scars on her back from the store vandalism punishment. That's how she remembered her scars, from which punishment they each came from.

And there were many punishments to be remembered.

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone watched as the preceding happened, taking nothing in. It wasn't until the names were called did he listen. And he heard his name.

"Stone Axelback!"

Stone stood still. He had been reaped. Emotions that he had forgotten raged within him, but he kept his face blank. His feet wanted to move, but he could not make them. The peacekeepers came and carried him, cursing him for it, but they didn't understand. He couldn't move.

**Clement Portly**

Clement sneered at the boy who was too weak to stand proud at the reaping. What a fool.

She didn't allow the capital woman to pull a name. She didn't need to. This was her year. It was her time to do as she pleased. It was time to silence that need.

"I volunteer."

**GirlwitheGreenLightSaber, I love Stone, so thank you. And I hope you like how him and Foxfire came out. I fixed Foxfire's name, can't believe I did that!**

**11o.O, don't worry, Clement will have her fun soon and show her true colors, but I couldn't let her loose just yet. She will have her time, don't worry.**


	15. Farewells, Part One

**Felix Darke (D1)**

Felix was sure that, if he had been born a more violent person, he would have punched someone out by now. How in the world had no one volunteered? District One was notorious for people volunteering. Why, when he was reaped, did everyone have to decide not to stand up? Felix was fuming, but his mask was in place; no one would see what he was really thinking. Of course, his brother Marcus had a way of ruining things.

"I'd be careful about eating too much, older brother. Soon all of Panem will be watching you, don't want to put on extra weight do you?" Marcus snidely commented to his brother, knowing perfectly well what his comment would do to his older brother. Marcus was lucky that he was the violent brother, and not the other way around, or, by now, he wouldn't have had any teeth to make such comments.

"Marcus, leave him alone. He's leaving soon; you shouldn't be antagonizing him before he leaves!" Shirley Darke raised her voice to her youngest child. Felix was somewhat amazed that his mother had showed to the farewell. Shirley Darke was not a woman known to leave the house other than required social gatherings related to her station in life; however, she wasn't a terrible mother, she must have felt some sadness in Felix's reaping.

Regina stood behind Felix, sobs bubbling to the surface. Her crying was more awkward and surprising than their mother's sudden appearance outside of their large home. Regina wasn't one for tears and the dramatics (unless, of course, it was used to get her way from their father, who had a rough time telling his only daughter no when faced with tantrum and tears). Of course, Regina was closer to Felix than she was Marcus, but still, the tears were not something Felix had expected from the usually emotionless Regina.

Jackson Darke, tired of the sobs from his daughter, the remarks from his youngest son, and his wife's constant nagging, shooed the others out of the room so that he could speak to his son alone. Regina gave her brother a painful hug and an "I love you!" fleeing the room in hysterics. Felix was sure that she could ask their father for anything at this point and she would get it, no questions asked, and no fights waged. Shirley gave her son a quick peck on the cheek, and left in a hurry, wanting to get back to her house, the safe haven that it was. Marcus, ever the outsider of the family, stayed behind to give his brother some words of encouragement. Since he was Marcus Darke, and not Marcus Someone-Else, his words of "encouragement" were quite encouraging in the least.

"You better not lose out there; our family will be the laughing stock of the entire district if you're one of the first ones killed off." Marcus poked his brother in the stomach. "Might want to go on another diet as well, don't want to be the only fat tribute out there do you?"

Now, Felix was not fat in the least, but he was very conceited, to the point of purposely starving himself at times to keep his weight down low. He had a fear of being ridiculed for being large and flabby, something that he might have thought about long ago, if he hadn't been such a cruel child in his younger days.

"Don't pretend as if I'm the failure of the family. It's not as if you've ever done anything great for the family name. You've been in fights since the day you were born, as if that's any good for the Darke name." Felix glared at his younger brother. "At least I have friends and have a life. You're always sneaking off to go 'train', but really you just don't want to be around when I have my friends at the house because you know they can't stand you."

Some part of Felix might have loved his brother, but the two had never been close. So whatever side of him that might have felt bad for saying such things to his baby brother, was small in comparison to the side that did not care. Oh, it was still there, but it was much smaller than everything else.

Marcus, who normally would have gone off the handle at such words, or, at the very least, come back with some witty remark, merely stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Felix was growing slightly anxious at the tense silence, when Marcus finally spoke. "You better come back. I don't want my brother gone too long."

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

Eme thought, that, perhaps, just once, her mother would be there when she needed her. But she wasn't. It shouldn't have been a surprise, and it wasn't truly, but still, the thought of her mother letting her leave without even a word was a distressing thought that made Eme ache for a knife. Some of the scars had healed; others needed to be put in their place. Silver and Gold wouldn't be there to tell her goodbye, they were too young to understand. But perhaps her father?-no, he would not either. He might be her mentor in the games, why should he need to say good-bye now? Yes, that's what it was. The ache for a knife lessened.

"So you volunteered. Always knew you were an idiot." A voice came from behind her. Eme turned, not the least bit startled by the sudden intrusion. Before her stood her older brother Quartz, known as her tormentor in most of Emerald Cobblestone's young life. His eyes seemed glassy and Eme's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Quartz rubbed his eyes, and twitched his nose. "Nothing at all."

"They are all glassy."

"My twelve year-old sister just volunteered herself for the Hunger Games, of course my damn eyes are glassy!" Quartz shouted, his eyes losing their lost, glassy look, and turned into a fiery blaze.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why, why would you do that? You're only twelve!"

Why would she do such a thing? She could never explain it to someone, no one could understand. She herself did not understand the thing that was haunting her. That perpetual being that had been chasing her for years now. She had to escape it somehow, to see if it was all just pretend, or if what she wanted was true. But, looking up at her elder brother, Emerald knew she could not say such a thing to him, or anyone else for that matter.

"It's nothing important." Eme shrugged, keeping her face controlled.

Quartz punched the wall, denting the building. "How can you say that?" He's eyes scared her. They were raging fires of anger that she could not understand. The echoing sound of his anger alerted the peacekeepers, who began to shout at him and walked towards the siblings. Quartz glared at his sister, looking dangerous. "You better come back brat, you better come back, or you won't like me in the afterlife." The peacekeepers dragged him away, leaving Eme confused. Quartz was just her tormentor, wasn't he? He didn't understand, he couldn't see why she had to do this; he never would. No one ever would. That's the way it was meant to be.

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke Mancini had many people come to bid him farewell. Luke played the part; he smiled and waved, humbly took in the complaints of others, and said he would do his best. He smiled until he believed his lips would crack and break, until all the idiots of his district finally left him alone with his sister and mother, the only two he had cared to see.

His mother was standing strong and proud, her head held high, her eyes clear and unclouded. It was then that Luke learned his mother was just as he, wearing a mask for all to see. But her mask did not fool Luke. She was crying and raging on the inside, hating him for ruining all the hard work she had done for him and Lily, loving him only for being her son at this point. He wondered if she was thinking of his father at the moment, feeling just as abandoned as she must have felt when his father left. She could see that she would weep when she went home, after Lily had been put to bed, if Lily would even go to bed at this point. She would want to be her mother because, now, her brother was gone, just as gone as her father was.

"You volunteered." Emma Mancini's voice was stone cold, but Luke knew better. It was her mask, it was her mask and that was all it was. She was crying. She had to be. She loved her son dearly. She loved him enough to work her fingers to the bone to try to keep him safe and fed and warm and he had ruined it all. Luke nodded. "You volunteered."

Luke knew what she was saying on the inside, something she couldn't say out loud because the love she had for him. _You're leaving me, just like him. You're leaving me._

That's what she felt. And she was right. He was leaving. Who knew if he would ever find his way back.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn wanted to run into her mother's arms and weep. She wanted her father to pick her up in his strong arms like he did when she was a small child running after him, and take her far, far away. She felt fear pulsing inside her far beyond what she had ever felt before. She was going to the Hunger Games. She was going to the games. _She could die._ She could die without a loved one there to hold her hand and tell her they loved her. She would die alone in the games and there was nothing she could do but accept it.

Echo Vaneer's face was grim. Her jaw was locked, and that was usually a sign that she was beyond being upset. When Devyn's mother locked her jaw, bad things usually followed.

"You were reaped."

It felt useless to point out the obvious about her mother's statement, but Devyn couldn't find words to say. Her own jaw was locked and wouldn't loosen. It was then that Devyn witnessed a sight she never dreamed possible.

Her mother wept. Her mother, Echo Vaneer, who never once let a tear fall from her blue eyes, even when she miscarried twice, even when she watched her own father die, even when the doctor's told her she could never have another child and that she was lucky beyond compare for even having Devyn to start with, who never let her own daughter cry, who never comforted her daughter when she sobbed, but rather told her to get up and keep going, was crying. No, she wasn't crying. She was breaking down.

"I wanted you so much. I lost so many, and then there was you. And they said I could never have you, that you would never be born alive, and there you were. You latched on to me when they handed you to me, after your birth. You didn't let me go, not for one minute. You were the baby I always wanted. They said you would never be born and you were. They said you would die then, soon after you took your first breath of life. And you didn't. You were born when they said you wouldn't and you were and now they're taking you away from me. They're putting you in those games where children die." Echo broke down and wept. She wept for her baby girl she had wanted more than anything. She wept for all the mothers before her that had gone through this; she wept for all the mothers who were destined to share this moment with their children. She wept for all of it and when Devyn hugged her, Echo clutched her, trying to keep her there, safe in her arms, until the peacekeepers pulled her away.

"Don't worry mama, I'm fast. I won't let them get me, just like I never let death take me when I was small. I'll come back, I'll show them what Tallow and Echo Vaneer's daughter can do." Devyn waved as she the peacekeepers pushed her towards the train, further away from her family, closer to the Hunger games.

Tallow wrapped his strong arms around her and Emilie clutched on to both of them. And they wept for the girl they loved who they might never see again.

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic Farthers frowned at her weeping mother and father. What did they not understand? She had trained hard for the games. She had trained harder for the games than she had ever studied for any test at school, and, for Arithmetic Farthers, that was saying a lot. She wanted this. She wanted to prove that she was better than everyone else, that she, indeed, was worthy of everyone's praise. Why couldn't her parents understand that?

Better yet, why couldn't they believe she stood a chance?

She would have volunteered for the games anyway. So why did they still shed tears? Was it because they loved her?

She didn't need their love. She needed them to believe in her. She needed them to believe that she could survive and win and that she was better than anyone had ever thought.

In the end, Arithmetic hadn't bothered to say a word to her parents. They wouldn't listen to her; she would have to show them instead.

**Chandelier Rouge (D3)**

Chandelier Rouge volunteered for the Hunger Games. Somehow, he thought he should have felt more emotion in this. But he had done it for Fringe and that was enough. Perhaps, if he won, he could ask the capital for a permit to move back to District One, and he could bring Fringe along with his family.

Fringe looked up at him with saddened eyes. Chandelier couldn't understand why. Sure, it was the Hunger Games and twenty-three people always died, but Chandelier wasn't a little weakling, he could make it, couldn't he? "I shouldn't have let you do that."

"Do what?"

"Volunteer for me. I was the one that was reaped, not you. I shouldn't have let you do it. It was wrong."

Chandelier laughed at his friend. "I'll be fine. Cheer for me while I'm there, okay? I'll come back safe; don't you worry." Chandelier turned away from his friend and caught sight of his father and sister walking towards him. Carson Rouge's eyes were bleaker than usual and Chandelier didn't like it. Sequin was sucking on her thumb, although she was too old for such things, and looked about her surroundings, confused as to what was going on.

Carson couldn't speak. No words came from his mouth. No words of wisdom, of love, of sadness, no words at all. Chandelier thought he should have expected that. He must of obtained his love for silence from his father. It was his sister who took after Lauren Rouge, their mother, for she was the only one who spoke.

"Brother's going somewhere?" Chandelier nodded at his little sister. She looked up at him and smiled, pulling her thumb away from her mouth. "Come back soon! I'll miss you!" Yes, she took after Lauren Rouge alright. Chandelier hoped, for his father's sake, that Sequin never had to enter the games. It wasn't possible for anyone to survive losing Lauren Rouge twice in one lifetime.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

Crystal Snowfall had no one to say goodbye to. It should have saddened her, but in a way it made her happy. If there was no one to leave behind, there was no one to weep should she fall. That was why she had volunteered anyway. So that no families would have to weep. And there was another reason as well. It was a large reason, and much more fun than the first had been. She had volunteered, not only for the families, but to show the capital who she was. To let them know that they didn't own everything. They couldn't push everyone around. They couldn't touch Crystal Snowfall; she would teach them that.

**Cryo Kron (D4)**

Cryo Kron had always hated crying women. Young, old, it didn't really mattered. Tears were annoying and made women look ugly. And of course, this was his grandmother weeping. That made it even worse.

"You were reaped. My last kin gonna go to the games! You come back!" She said inbetween sobs.

Cryo really wanted away from her tears and the cheers of his so called friends. "I'm sure Mister Hammerson will keep you company while you're away." He patted his back, waiting for the fallout of his statement.

"You ungrateful, rude, boy!" That was better; no more tears.

**Talon Williams (D5)**

Talon hugged his family goodbye. He hugged his friends, giving them jokes to make them smile. His parents wouldn't smile, but he knew that would happen. They would miss him terribly until he got back. His friends gave him smiles, some brighter than others, and left. Only Ice, his bossy sister, and AJ, who he would miss terribly, wouldn't smile. It wasn't too surprising. Ice never smiled and AJ hadn't been able to volunteer for him and was probably feeling guilty. But that was foolish thinking as far as Talon was concerned. Someone had to keep the district fun.

"AJ, you better keep this place alive while I'm gone. I don't want to come back and have to prank everyone because you slacked on your end." AJ nodded, but didn't smile. "And Ice, don't give him too hard of a time, will ya? Someone has to keep this place fun and give you someone to nag." Ice, for the first time that Talon had ever saw, smiled and laughed, but it was quickly over taken by tears.

"You'll win, you freak, and when you do, I'm going to nag you for all the wrong things you did while you were in the game." She then, for another first, hugged him, running away.

Talon turned to his friend, wide eyed. "Did that just happen?" AJ nodded solemnly. Talon punched his friend in the shoulder playfully. "Hey, cheer up buddy. I don't think Olivia Weldon likes depressing guys. You have to get engaged while I'm gone so I can go ahead and be your best man when you get married."

AJ gulped. "I have a secret."

Talon raised his eyebrows. "You have a secret from me?" This was a day for many firsts.

"I don't like Olivia Weldon."

"You don't like guys, do ya? 'Cause I'll support you, but I don't swing that way."

AJ shook his head. "No, I…I'm in love with your sister!"

Talon thought the world was coming to an end.

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Kyra Felseen, after much cursing, calmed down enough to hold her brother, Daniel, in her arms as friends and family came to bid her farewell. Now, Kyra loved all them very much, but Daniel was special to her. Because this could very well be the last time she saw him, she made sure to tell him that.

"You know everyone in the Hunger Games gets to take a token with them, right?" The little seven year-old looked up at her, tears blurring his large green eyes (eyes he shared with his favorite, and only, sister), and nodded solemnly, his bottom lip trembling. Well, you know what my token is?" Daniel shook his head in the negative, slightly intrigued, but mostly broken hearted over the whole ordeal. Kyra bent down to his level and pulled out a wire locket from around her neck. "I made this, and you know whose picture is in it?" She opened the locket and Daniel peered at it. Kyra and Daniel locked eyes. They had the same eyes, and Kyra felt as if she was peering into a mirror. She hoped Daniel never stood in her shoes. "You. My token is you." Daniel began to sob, clutching on to his sister even as the peacekeepers told him to let go.

"My sister! No, you can't have my sister! Let her go! You can't have her!" Kyra could hear his screams of protest as she was pushed onto the train. She clutched the tiny locket and looked at Daniel's photo. She hadn't told him. She had to tell him. She ran to the window and forced it open, prying it the best she could, blood oozing from her fingertips as the window fought against her. But she would win, because she had to tell little Daniel. She had to.

"DANIEL! I love you! I love you! You're better than them, never let them tell you different, I love you! DANIEL!" The peacekeepers pulled her away from the window and Kyra watched as her little brother tried to run towards the train, trying to run towards her, the sister he loved. But she had told him and now, he wouldn't be like her. He would never feel less than anyone like she did, that was her silent hope as the train speed away from her home. The place she dreamt she could see again.

**Willow Lerman (D6)**

Willow grasped for air as York held on to her tightly. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair. She hadn't asked for this. All she had wanted was friends. But she was given this instead.

"There, there has to be a reason, right? There has to be a reason I was given this. There has to be, right?" Willow asked her big brother, the only person she could ever count on, the only one who had ever made her feel safe.

York looked into her dark blue eyes, gently brushing back a strand of her curly brown hair out of her beautiful face. She was so weak, and he knew it. York was not a gentle person. Most people found him to blunt, too honest. But she was his sister, he had always protected her, and this was the last time he would ever get the chance to make her feel as special as she truly was. "Yes, there was a reason, there is. You'll find it." He pulled her in tighter in his arms. "You'll find it, don't you worry. Don't you worry."

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Dexter Colorado bid his father a hasty farewell and gave a mumbled "goodbye" to everyone that had considered him a friend. They had been great people, he supposed. But he couldn't waste time thinking on them; he needed to focus on him now. He wasn't the most prepared guy for the arena, and that was being lenient. The careers worried him, but he would find a way to outsmart them. He had too. He saw the girl from his district, the one that had been reaped. She looked so small, so fragile. There was nothing either of them could do about their fate.

They were destined for the Hunger Games.

**The rest of the farewells will be in another chapter; I tried to split them up so that it wasn't too much in one chapter. Some tributes had longer parts because there was more they could do, but, as I said earlier, don't think because your tribute gets a small part, they are lesser on my mind. I'm just saving their parts for later, I want everyone to shine as much as they can, the best they can, before they have to die. **


	16. Farewlls, Part Two

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash Roark learned something about himself the moment he had volunteered for Oakly Sornely, little Okie. It was a simple lessen that anyone that had ever met him just once could have told him. The fact was, Ash Roark was a good person at heart. He knew this, not because he volunteered for Holly Sornely's son, but because he knew that if he was ever forced to relive that moment again, he would do the same thing. Again, and again. He felt no fear for the games. He held no hope that it would be easy and he knew the possibility of him returning to District Seven was slim, but still, he wouldn't have change about what he did; not now, not ever.

Holly Sornely came in with Okie and Juniper Cleff in tow. Okie's eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red from being rubbed. Holly's face was the same as ever, but her eyes were saddened in a way they hadn't been before. Juniper was the same as Holly; she looked the same, but yet, she wasn't.

"Hey buddy." Ash smiled at Okie. Okie looked up at him, rubbing snot away from his nose. "You'll ruin your new shirt like that, your mother worked hard to get it for you."

"I'm sorry Ash!" Okie sobbed. His glasses were fogging up and the boy looked like he was ready to crawl into a hole and stay there for eternity.

"Hey," Ash put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"But, but I was the one reaped! I was reaped! I should be going, not you!"

Ash shook his head. "You've got better things to do here; it's better for you to be here than in the games. You're the man of the family after all." Ash locked eyes with Holly, who held her head high, but it was the eyes that were killing him, hers and Junipers. Neither held a tear in them, but both were saying so many things with their mouths closed, it unnerved him. "Will you keep a bowl warm for me when I get back?" He asked with a smile, thinking of how she always kept a bowl of food ready for him, whether or not he was there to eat it.

"I've always kept one for you since were nine, running around the place starving and begging for food. I see no point in stopping that now. You won't be gone that long." Leave it to Holly to believe him even when he wasn't so sure himself. Ash flashed a grin and let go a small laugh. Holly bit her bottom lip, her dark blue eyes glistening. She flung herself at him, holding him tight, trembling. "Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me keep my baby, thank you. There's nothing I can ever do to show you how much it means to me. There just isn't."

Ash hugged her back, gently patting her back. "It's me who could never repay you. This, this is nothing compared to everything you've done for me. I couldn't let Okie go into that place. He deserves better than that, you deserve better than that." He whispered into her ear.

Holly pulled back away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're a boy with a good heart. You should have been born with a better life than you were given."

"I don't know, for what it's worth, I don't think I was given such a bad deal. I had the three of you in my life didn't I? I feel sorry for the people who will never meet any of you."

Holly and Okie said their goodbyes and held him close before retreating so that Juniper could give her goodbyes. But, before she was able to say a word, another visitor came to bid Ash farewell.

He had the same light brown hair and hazel green eyes that Ash had. He was built like Ash, muscular, but slightly shorter. "I wasn't going to let my baby brother leave without a word."

"Alder, I didn't expect to see you." It was true. The two brothers weren't on bad terms exactly, but things had been strained since the death of their father and Ash couldn't help but to feel abandoned by his older brother who had left shortly before Ash had found Holly to take care of him. Alder was doing well, and had grown out of his arrogant and selfish ways, slightly anyway, and had started towards trying to make amends with his younger brother, but things would never be the same.

"I deserve that, I won't lie, I really do. But, I'm still your brother, I love you. I wanted to see you before you left." Alder seemed uncomfortable and Ash really couldn't blame him. Things were never easy for either of the brothers.

"I don't hate you, I never did. You were young. You did what you had to do."

"Just like you did today. The difference is, you're a better man for what you did. I was just some selfish punk." Alder shuffled his feet. "I just, uh, wanted to say that, I'm proud of you. And that, you know, I love you kiddo."

Ash smiled. "I love you too."

Alder hugged Ash awkwardly and Ash let him, not having it in him to fight his brother over their past. "Come back kid, Madeline is going to have a baby and I want the baby to know its uncle."

"Will do." Ash watched Alder's retreating back, knowing nothing was prefect between them, there was too much history for that, but it wasn't so damaged that Ash could actually hope for something better if he was lucky enough to return. Ash turned to Juniper, opening his arms for a hug. But, Juniper be Juniper, she didn't hug him at first. No, she slipped something on to his finger before rushing into his arms. Ash stared at his hand. Juniper had put a small ring on his left hand with a leaf shaped emerald on it. "What's this?" It was far too expensive for Juniper to have. Her family wasn't starving poor, but they weren't rich either.

"Your token for the game. Everyone is allowed one. This is yours."

"Juniper, where did you get such a thing?"

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was young. She loved me and so she gave it to me. I see no reason I can't give it to you." Juniper's eyes were distant, as if she was there, in his embrace, giving him what might be a final good-bye. She wasn't trembling, no, she was too strong for that, but Ash wondered what she would do when he was gone. She had no other friends besides him and the Sorneys, and, although she had a large family, she wasn't close to any of them, not since the death of her grandmother anyway.

"Oh, so you love me?" Ash gave her a teasing smile.

"You don't remember, and I can't tell you. Why tell you such a thing when you'll be gone soon? Such things shouldn't be on your mind while you're there. Some people do it, so that the person leaving has a reason to come back, but what is the sense in that? They'll come back anyway, or they won't and they probably never would have, whether you tell them or not so there's no reason to plaque their thoughts with such things at the wrong time." She looked up at him, looking into his eyes as if seeing right through him. "You don't remember when we flew, but we did. We flew, and I'll always remember. Go to the games, don't think about anything other than surviving and come back and then I'll tell you, because it'll be the right time then. It's not now, but it will be then."

Juniper never gave straight answers.

**Luna Ricci (D7)**

Luna Ricci did her best to smile. Someone had too, the others were far too grim for her liking. Oh, she knew why they weren't smiling or laughing, why they seemed as if they wanted to punch a wall, or kidnap her and take her far away as they could, but she wanted to see her loved ones smiling before she left. That's what she wanted to remember when she was in the games, when she was left alone at night in the capital, far, far away from her home, and when she was fighting to survive in the games. She wanted to remember their laughter and smiles. She wanted their happiness, not their anger and despair.

She twirled the gold locket that hung from her neck. It was a gift from Seamus and Damion on her eighteenth birthday. Inside laid a picture of the three of them together. She opened it up and stared at it. "This might be my favorite picture of the three of us. I was really happy that day too, because I was with my two best friends." The boys gave her a grave look. Seamus was struggling not to cry whereas Damion was trying not to punch something. "I like it better when you two are smiling. That's what I want to remember. I need that, for when I'm…not here. I want to remember my best friends smiling. Because when my friends were happy, so was I. We all need a little bit of happiness in our lives." Seamus and Damion hugged her tightly, squeezing her small frame.

"We'll be cheering for you." Seamus whimpered.

"Give them hell for us, I know you can do it." Damion told her solemnly. She promised them both that she would see them again, quietly asking them to take care of her grandfather until she got back, and waited until they left before speaking to her grandfather.

"You'll be rooting for me, want you Grandpa?"

Adam Ricci looked down at his granddaughter, the last of his flesh and blood, the little girl he had held when she was just a babe, and had raised when her parents had past, and who he loved more than life itself. He pulled her into his arms. "Yes baby girl, I'll be rooting for you."

"Promise me you'll look after the boys. They need someone to keep them in line while I'm gone." And she knew Adam Ricci would knew someone should she fall in the games. There was only so much death one person could take before they broke. Luna should know, she had lost loved ones as well.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Larke Namet knew she wouldn't get tears from her parents. She knew what to expect and so it didn't hurt too terribly when her parents gave her hasty farewells. They didn't truly hate her, she kept reminding herself, and that was enough for her. Besides, she had Jonni and Grimm. They were all that mattered.

Jonni gave her a puppy dog look that made Larke want to laugh, if it wasn't for the butterflies twirling around in her stomach. She had a lame leg. She was half crippled. How was she supposed to do this?

"You're better than all those shits that will be there." Grimm crossed his arms over his large chest, confident in his baby sister. He wasn't stupid, he knew her chances, but he would be damned before he would let anyone second guess his sister. She could do it because he said she could and that was the end of it.

Larke laughed. "Thanks Grimm. By the way, I stole one of your baseballs and I'm not giving it back." She referred to the game the two of them had, a game Grimm had come up when they were younger and everyone expected Larke to just die off because she couldn't keep up. Grimm, who was adamant about baseball, an ancient game no one really remembered, would randomly hide baseballs and other objects around the house and would make Larke find them. He would time her and she would have to find as many as she could. Every time her score was worse than the previous time, Grimm would make her do it again until she got better. He did this because he loved her and he wanted her to learn to never give up. Her leg would never be good, but if she learned how to be stubborn enough, she could make in it in the world. Many times she would get upset over the whole thing, but Grimm would never let her quit. If he did, then there would be no hope for her. Everyone else always let her quit; someone had to teach her how to stand.

"Good, take it with you." He pulled Jonni to his side, ruffling his hair. "I'll keep an eye on this one for ya, but hurry back, you know how it annoys the hell outta me."

Jonni gulped. "Please," he pleaded, "hurry back. Please."

Larke smiled at the pair. "Don't worry, I'll make you guys proud of me." Because, honestly, someone had to be proud of her, at least once in her life. And, just maybe, if she won the Hunger Games, her parent's would stop thinking she was so useless. She could only hope.

**Cameron Smith (D8)**

Cameron Smith was irate. He had tried to get out of the Hunger Games, he had pleaded and begged, but to no avail. Even his parents couldn't get him out of it. It wasn't fair. He was a hard working member of society and he deserved to live.

"Cameron, darling, please stop pouting. It won't be attractive when you are interviewed and you want to make sure you get plenty of sponsors." Cynthia Smith, Cameron's mother, scolded her son.

Cameron's father, Carson Smith, nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, you should show off your skills and get as many sponsors as you can. That could just possibly save you." He hadn't meant to sound faithless in his son, but he was a business man, he did not have enough tack when it came to his own son. "Err, I did not mean it quite in that way, I-"

Cameron held up a hand to stop his father. "I'm the best designer in all of Panem. Of course I'll have sponsors."

Cynthia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes of course. No one in the capital will want their favorite designer to disappear. Think of the disaster that would be to them. It is too bad we couldn't get you out of this. However, I'm sure if you speak to President Seer when you get there, things could be…arranged."

Cameron thought on this as they left, the homemade bracelet from his secret lover Thomas laid heavy on his wrist. He supposed he could speak to the president. There had to be a way out of this. He was Cameron Smith. He was an important person with an important family. There had to be a way out; he just had to find it.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Rose Jones wished her twin Daisy would stop sniffling. She could understand her sister's despair; they were twins and not used to being separate and it had been Daisy who had been reaped, not Rose. But Daisy stood less of a chance than Rose did in the Hunger Games and that was saying a lot. Daisy was still clutching Rose and it was starting to hurt, but there wasn't a way to shake her off without Daisy losing what little self control she had left, that is, _if_ she had any left at all.

Rose caught her mother's eyes as Daisy sobbed into Rose's shoulder. Her eyes were dark and glossy and Rose could tell what was behind them, because they mirrored her own thoughts.

There was no chance of Rose surviving in the games. She was too small, too young, too inexperienced for such things. Daphne Jones was going to lose another member of her family. It pained her to lose Rose because Rose was the stronger twin, she would have been the one Daphne would have counted on as she got older, she would have been the one to grow up strong and hard to keep the family alive, not Daisy, not Daisy who would always be the weak, crybaby one who would be taken away by some man one day to be a housewife, but would always return in tears over his mean words and her children's disobedience. Rose would have grown up cold, creating her art in secret when she found the time, but there would never have been time because Rose would have taken care of everything, not Daisy. Not Daisy who was reaped but Rose who had volunteered in her stead because that was the way things went.

Daphne loved both her girls and never wanted to lose either of them, but both Daphne and Rose knew that Daphne was glad it was Rose and not Daisy, because Daisy was the sweet one who would never grow to hate her mother. Daisy would always be sweet, but Rose would grow out of it. She would grow to hate the world around her that would force her to grow up too fast, like it already had. They both knew it, and they knew who would be the greater comfort to Daphne when she lost one of them, and it wasn't Rose. It was Daisy. And so Rose would go and she would die and the world would keep moving. The world needed more bright and cheery daisies that never did any harm to anyone. The world needed fewer roses with thorns.

Rose cursed her name and her fate. It had too many thorns.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

Xander Hemston watched the girl with her family. Xander wondered what it must feel like to have a family to say goodbye to, and then shook the thought out of his head. Perhaps it was better not to have a family when reaped for the games. That way there was no one to say goodbye to. That way there would be no pain in his death.

He could see it in her eyes. She had thorns. She was like him and didn't expect to win. But he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. Just like him. It was better that way, wasn't it? If you had to die, you might as well go giving it all you had, just so when life flashed in front of your eyes, you knew you hadn't been a waste.

Xander watched the girl and her family and couldn't seem to understand whether it was better to have loved ones or not. Perhaps because he never had anyone anyway. He wondered if you ever felt alone with loved ones clinging to you. He had to ask her. He had to. He couldn't die without learning what it was like. What was it like having someone in the world who loved you? What was it like saying goodbye?

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase Sattel hadn't let Suzannah come to the farewell. He had told the peacekeepers that she couldn't come in. He didn't want her there.

"You hurt her son. You hurt real bad in doing that to her." Martha Sattel told her son with tears in her eyes.

Chase shook his head. He knew Suzannah better than they did. She would understand why he did what he did. Saying goodbye could mean saying goodbye forever. Chase didn't want that. They wouldn't say goodbye because Chase would come back. He wanted to come back to District Ten and to everyone in it. He hated that it took being reaped for him to be aware of that, but it had and now he was going to fight tooth and nail to come back home. Suzannah would understand why he didn't want to see her before he left, and she would love him still when he came back. And it wasn't as if he was leaving her with nothing.

"Give her this letter for me, will you please?" He handed a envelope to his father. "Tell her I love her. And, if you would, remember that I love you both as well."

Gregory Sattel bowed his hat at his son. "Show them people what my boy can do. I got faith in you son, same as your ma. I know you won't let us down. Better hurry tho, 'cause somebody will come and take that girl away from you if you don't hurry up and get yourself back here and marry her."

"That's right!" Martha agreed with her husband.

Chase wanted to laugh. Even when their son was leaving for the most bloodthirsty game there was, all they could think about was marrying him off to Suzannah. Somethings never change.

**Cecilia Kruger (D10)**

Cecilia Kruger hated looking into her sister Delia's eyes after the reaping. Delia couldn't help but think of her lost love that had died in the games and how now her last bit of family was going to the games as well. Some people had no luck in the world.

Delia gave her a kiss on the cheek and fled the room, not able to stand being there any longer. Cecilia wished her sister could have been strong enough to make it through for her, but knew better to hope for such things. Delia held enough pain inside without it being added to.

The only people that were left to bid her farewell were Lydia and, oddly enough, Brent. Cecilia could understand why Lydia was there, she was Cecilia's best friend, but as far as Lydia's brother being there, Cecilia was clueless. He was probably there to make fun of her before she left or, if she was lucky, which more often than not, she wasn't, he was there to thank her for volunteering for his sister. It would be nice, but Cecilia wasn't holding out much hope for it.

"I'm so sorry!" Lydia forced the words out. She was having trouble speaking through the sobs that bubbled out of her. Cecilia hugged her, wishing she really didn't have to let go. Life hadn't been too kind to Cecilia Kruger, but she did not wish to die in the Hunger Games. It wasn't in her life plan. Her life plan was to grow up, fall in love, and get married. It might seem boring to others, but it was what would make her happy in life and it was what she wanted. She might never get that now.

"You didn't force me to do it. I did it on my own. So don't be sorry."

Lydia nodded, trying to control the tears. "I'll see you again. You have to be the godmother to all my future children, you know."

Cecilia forced out a small smile. "Yes. Or you could just name them all after me." Because Cecilia held little confidence in her returning to District Ten, she thought it better for her friend to make other plans. Ones that didn't involve her. Lydia stared at her, her bottom lip quivering, before she dashed out of the building.

Cecilia glared at Brent. "So, what did you come for?" Brent didn't answer. He just stared at her with a look in his eyes Cecilia didn't understand. "Well, speak up!" She wasn't use to a quiet Brent. It made her nervous more than her impending doom did.

"I'm a horrible brother."

Cecilia blinked. "What?"

"I should be thankful that you volunteered for Lydia, but I'm not." Cecilia stared at him wide eyed. What was he getting at? "I mean, I'm glad she's not going, but I never…I never wanted you to do that. I don't want you to go."

"Brent?" He wasn't making any sense, and it worried her.

"Geoffrey will never be good enough for you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cecilia practically yelled. He was going crazy.

"He doesn't deserve you. He's a fool and I'm glad he was too stupid to love you back. He's not good enough for you."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it doesn't appear as if anyone it too "stupid" to love me."

Brent shook his head. "No, someone loves you."

"And it's stupid to love me?"

Brent stared at her intently, the emotion in his face scaring Cecilia. "It's only stupid to love you because you're too good for me." Cecilia's jaw dropped, but she had no time to snap back before Brent attacked her mouth. His kiss was rough and gentle at the same time, hungry for the girl that would soon be gone. Cecilia didn't, couldn't understand and so she stood there, dazed s the peacekeepers hurled Brent Anjou away. She timidly touched fingertips to her lips. They were still scorched from Brent's kiss and Cecilia was at a loss for words. It was the first time Brent Anthony Anjou had ever been able to silence the girl and he did at the very worst possible time ever known to man. Typical man. Cecilia couldn't help it. The side of her mouth twitched, opening up into a smile that she couldn't stop. Farewells were supposed to be sad, weren't they? The smile wouldn't go away.

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

Juniper Abbot hoped she hadn't made a huge mistake volunteering, but she knew the odds weren't in her favor. Sean could barely look at her. Her father kept his head down, not looking at her either. Only little Felix was able to make any noise at all. He was jumping around, laughing and giggling at what only four year-olds could understand. Juniper couldn't take it and scooped him up into her arms.

"Down, let me down!" Felix gurgled, happily kicking his legs.

"I have to go away for a little bit Felix, be a good boy for me, okay?" Juniper tried to keep her voice even, but it was hard.

Felix stopped and touched fingers to his sister's cheek. His little eyes blinked up at her. "You go bye bye?"

Juniper nodded. "Yes, I have go to bye bye."

"Like mommy?"

Juniper felt the world crumbling around her. Her father got up and left, Sean looking up at her sharply. Little kids were good at saying taboo things.

Juniper took his little hand into hers, trying to control the tears that were stinging in her eyes. "No, not like mommy. Not like mommy at all." The peacekeepers held at her to hurry up, and she handed the struggling four year-old over to Sean.

"No, no, no! No go like mommy! No! I want Juniper!"

Sean held the struggling boy in his arms. "Come back quickly."

"Look after Felix for me, will you?"

"You know I will." He gave her a long look. "Be safe. Don't do anything foolish. Just come back." He started walking away, ignoring the wails of the despairing four year-old. Juniper watched even as the peacekeepers pushed her back towards the train. She wanted to remember them. They were the most important people she had. She had to remember them, she just had to.

**P (D11)**

P waited on the girl to get on the train. He had no one to say goodbye to, his family was long gone. All but one, and it was because of that one that he volunteered this year. P had thing s he had to do, and they couldn't be accomplished within the fence of District Eleven.

He remember how the capital person had been irate when he would give her his real name. She was working up quite the rant before the district mayor had whispered in her ear. She had let it go after that, but she still shot him angry glances every now and then. It didn't bother P at all. He had better things to worry about. He needed to get to the capital, now. There wasn't enough time to waste.

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone Axelback knew his mother wouldn't have bothered to come see him before he was sent off. She no longer held love in her heart for him and he knew better to think she ever would. He touched the small blue velvet pouch that he had hung around his neck. He pulled out the glass figurine of a dancing girl and twirled it around. It reminded him of Opal. He had always loved to watch her dance as a child. The figurine reminded him of Opal and he planned on using it as his token. He needed to feel as if someone was there with him and it was all he had.

"What's that?" A small voice came from behind him. Stone slowly turned, not having expected anyone to come. But then, it was Foxfire, and she did turn up whenever he was alone, which appeared to be always.

"My token."

Foxfire peered at it, twitching her mouth. "Pretty." Stone nodded, saying nothing. They stood there for a time, neither saying anything. It was, as always, Foxfire who broke the silence. "Stay away from that other girl that volunteered this year. No one who volunteers in the outer districts is sane, especially from District Twelve, unless they're doing for someone else. She did it for herself, and that's dangerous."

Stone thought about it. "You could be right."

Foxfire nodded her head rapidly. "I am. Don't piss anyone off at training-"

"Language." Stone had never like kids cursing, nor did he like women cursing. Foxfire had called him old fashion for that when he had first mentioned it and Stone had never understood what she meant.

Foxfire ignored him and continued. "It's probably best to stay away from everyone and let them kill each other, conserve your energy so you're ready at the end." She looked up at him. "You better come back. That's why I'm telling you all of this. So that you can come back."

Stone smiled. Strange how the little fox was the only person who could make him smile. It was strange but not all together unpleasant. "Will you tell me your name then?"

She waved her fingers at him, indicating that he should bend down to her level, which he did. She then flicked him on the nose. "Come back and I'll tell you the name I was born with, but it's not my real name."

"And what is?" It was always a strange turn of events when he was the one asking questions and she was the one answering.

She cocked her head at him, and he struggled not to laugh at how much she resembled a fox.

"Foxfire. My real name is Foxfire."

**Clement Portly (D12)**

Clement Portly felt like laughing hysterically. She had volunteered. Soon she would be in the games. Soon she would rip apart the children of loving families. Soon families would weep because of her. It was too perfect. There would be blood and blood and blood. All because of her. She would show them all that having a family was a weakness. She would destroy their happiness.

It was too good to be true.

**I'm super tired writing this, so hopefully it's still good. I feel I messed up on some of them, but it's too late now. I'm going to try to make the training and interviews in three to four chapter, or less, to try to get to the arena sooner because I know that's what everyone is waiting for. I still have no idea who is going to win this, although I do know how a few people are dying, so if you're wondering how your tribute is going to fair in the game, you may not be alone.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love seeing them, it makes me feel bad when I don't have another chapter to add!**


	17. Train, and Training Day One

**Train~**

**Felix Drake (D1)**

Felix Drake let out a huff as he sank deeper into his seat, crossing his arms, averting his eyes from the window. He was already sick of the games and of the capital people. The escort woman, Ellen, was an annoying lady that wouldn't leave Felix or his district partner alone.

The girl, Emerald, hadn't said a word since they had met their mentors, Glitz and Diamond. She had quickly averted her face from the group and had refused to speak to any of them. According to Glitz, a big, burly man that intimidated Felix, Emerald's father had been a tribute once and had won. Felix supposed that the girl had expected her father would have been one of their mentors and was displeased in finding out the truth.

It mattered little to Felix who their mentors were, although Diamond seemed like an evil sort of woman, because all that really mattered to him was meeting the other tributes. Felix knew his best chance of surviving was keeping with the careers and he needed to find them. He was slightly disappointed in having Emerald as his district person, she didn't appear to be a career sort of person, and she was young, but Felix could only hope the other tributes from the career districts would live up to expectations. He had watched as the crowd in District Four had cheered for…was it Cryo? Obviously, that boy was well known in his district. He should be a great ally.

**Cryo Kron (D4)**

Cryo Kron had never trained for the games. _Never_. That put him a bit of a bind. He was from a career district, he was supposed to be well trained for such things, but he wasn't. Cryo put effort into staying calm. He wasn't use to taking things serious and he truly did not want to start now. He turned to the girl beside him, his district partner. She was incredibly beautiful and, under normal circumstances, Cryo would have tried to hit on her, regardless of her cool demeanor she had been known for back in District Four. But, it was because of what he knew about her that Cryo thought it was better to cool his playboy ways when it came to her. He needed allies, and he needed them quick. What better way to start than with his own district partner?

He started to open his mouth when she spoke. "Don't bother."

"Excuse me?"

She fixed her blue-silver eyes on him and Cryo felt as if he was being examined from head to toe, and not in the normal way he was used to by girls. "I said, don't bother. You are a career, head to toe. That makes you almost as bad as the capital. I have no use for pawns like you. Stay out of my way, and I shall stay out of yours."

Cryo blinked rapidly. "That was a bit abrupt. How do you know I'm a career? We've never met before." He held out his hand to her. "Hello, I'm Cryo Kron." He flashed her a brilliant smile. No girl could resist his smile, not even a cold girl like her.

She gave his hand a look that had him curling on the inside. "Crystal Snowfall and I am not your friend. Remember that, capital pawn." She turned away from him, dismissing him without another word. Cryo wasn't sure what irked him more, being dismissed or being called a pawn.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

Like most of the outer districts, Xander Hemston and his district partner only had one mentor, a woman who couldn't stop shacking if her life depended on it. Her name was Goldie and it seemed as if the only way she had won her Hunger Game was by sheer luck and stupidity of whatever tributes had been reaped that year. She wasn't going to be much help and Xander knew his and Rose's-that was the other tributes name-chances had decreased greatly. He had tried to talk to Rose earlier, but she hadn't paid him much attention. She was too engrossed in her drawing for anything to register in her mind.

Xander would just have to wait.

**Training, Day One**

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Larke Namet groaned as her body slammed onto the mat. Grind, one of her mentors, was pushing her hard. When she and Cameron Smith, the male tribute from her district, had met Grind and Sheer for the first times, Grind had taken one look at her and chose her as his "special project". He had the same go hard, push-you-to-the-edge-till-you-do-it, mentality that Larke's brother Grimm had, but without all the brotherly love Grimm had.

"Again!" Grind had shouted at her. His voice was loud and booming and it echoed throughout the training room. Normally, all the tributes would train at the same time, but this year, the president had allowed for a few days of self and/or district training, at selected times for each tribute. Grind was having her jump over barriers in an obstacle course. She could get her one leg to lift into the air and over the hurdle, but her lame leg would lag behind and hit it each and every time.

"I can't." Larke mumbled. She just wanted it to end. Shouldn't she be concentrating on skills that she could actually do, rather than waste time on activities that she could never master?

"What was that?"

Larke groaned. "I can't do it! My leg won't do anything, no matter how hard you push me! Why can't we focus on something I can do, rather than this, which I'll never be able to do?"

"That," Grind grounded out as he stomped over to her, "will get you killed in the arena. Do you think that because your leg is lame that you can just go easy in training?"

Larke saw red. Of course that's not what she thought! She knew better than that! "No, of course not! I have to work harder because of my leg, I've always had to! But this," she angrily waved her hand at the hurdles, "is useless!" Grimm had always said she had a bit of a temper and something about Grind pushed her the wrong way.

"What's useless is letting a girl with a cripple leg enter the arena just to die in the bloodbath."

"I'm not useless and I'm not going to die! I can shoot a bow and arrow, I can swim, I can set traps! I can make it! I'm not useless! I won't die at the bloodbath!"

"Then," Grind grabbed her by the arm and roughly lifted her up, "get your ass up, and get back to the hurdles. Rather than worry about what you can and can't do, do it and get it over it!" He pushed her towards the hurdles and Larke had to grab onto it in order to keep from falling. "I don't have time to waste on tributes that are too weak to get the job done. This isn't some little kiddy game played back in your district, it's a bloodbath. If you aren't strong, you get strong, if you are slow, you get fast, if you wanna go and cry to your mother, you suck it up. If you argue with me, you'll find yourself dying in that arena and in the last few seconds of your life, you're gonna think of me and how you should have listened to me." Larke turned to glare at him, wanting to scream at him, but Grind didn't let her get a word in. "I grew up in the factories of District Eight. I know what it's like to be at the bottom and have to fight to get to the top, I did it when I was nine and my father died, leaving my mother alone with me and seven other children. I did it when I was fourteen and was reaped. And now, you're gonna do it, you and that leg of yours." He pointed to Larke's crippled leg. "That boy, he was born rich and well fed, he doesn't know what it's like to be in the bottom. But you do, and that's why I picked you over him. Let Sheer take care of him, she'll stoke his ego and let him feel good, and teach him to win by charisma, like she did the year after me, but that won't help you in the games. You're going to have to be stronger than the rest. That's the only way you're going to survive, here, in the arena, and back in the district." Larke felt her temper dialing down. He had a point, and she was loathing admitting it, but he was right.

"How many hurdles do I have to do?"

"As many as it takes you to get it right."

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash Roark felt held the axe in his scared hands, testing its weight. It felt like home, holding an axe again. Pine Needle, the mentor for District Seven, had allowed him to practice with the axe.

"But," the twenty-two year-old woman with the dreamy voice warned him, "it's best to use all the weapons. You never know what they will have in the arena. Once you are face to face with the enemy, you won't be able to be so choosy in your choice of weapons."

Ash blanched at her words. She hated her calling the other tributes his "enemies". It felt so cold and inhuman to think like that.

Pine Needle tsked at him. She waved a slender finger in front of his face. "It's no use in thinking negative. You volunteered for the Hunger Games. Don't you have some bloodlust in you? You must have, you volunteered for it."

"Did you, when you were reaped?"

She gave him a secretive smile that sent chills down Ash's spine. "I acquired it when it was time." Luna Ricci, the other tribute from Ash's district, dropped the axe she was wielding and tripped over her feet, landing on the floor. "Oh honey," Pine Needle cooed, heading her way, "we're going to have to train with weapons a bit more, aren't we?"

Ash smashed the axe into the training dummy. As he tried to envision the dummy as a real person, he hoped Pine Needle was wrong. He wasn't so sure he had it in him to kill. He wasn't sure at all.

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke Mancini laughed as the female tribute from his district failed to use the net. Inwardly, of course. He didn't want to make enemies just yet. One of their mentors, Essie, had them testing out as many weapons that they could before their time limit for the practice room was up. So far the girl, Devyn, hadn't been good with anything. Luke had already showed her up with the net, the trident, and with knives. There wasn't much left, just an axe, and Luke already knew that he would best her at it. This girl was no match for him, this much was clear.

"Okay," Essie said wearily, "let's move on to the last object of today: the axe. Um, Devyn, why don't you go first?" The woman really wanted to end the day's practice as quickly as possible. Devyn had tired her nerves for the day, and she had enough confidence in Luke to let him go on his own. Excluding Luke, Essie worried for the careers this year, not knowing that neither of the two tributes planned on joining the careers. Luke had better ideas, and Devyn couldn't stand the idea of joining people that didn't relay on their own skills, but, rather, their numbers.

Luke smirked as the girl walked over to the axe. He expected the girl to fail miserably as she had done on many of the other weapons. The girl smirked at him before lifting the axe up, bringing it crashing down into the training dummy. The dummy was split in half from head to toe. Luke gaped at it before quickly closing his mouth. Perhaps that girl wasn't so useless after all.

A pity she wouldn't last long.

"Good job." Luke told her as she walked past. Whether he meant it or not, mattered little. This was a game, pure and simple, and Luke Mancini was willingly to play.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn Vaneer was no fool. Tallow and Echo Vaneer hadn't raised her to be one. That boy, Luke Something-or-another, was not someone to be trusted. She had noticed his looks when she failed at the different training stations. Luke might have thought he was sly, hiding those looks when he believed she couldn't see, but Devyn had a plan.

Devyn wanted to test the other tributes, to see who she could trust, and who she couldn't. Her district partner was obviously someone to be put on the negative list. She wasn't so concerned with getting allies; the pros and cons of having, and not having, allies were roughly the same. All she wanted to know was who to trust should she ever find herself in a situation with one of the other tributes. Luke had played his part well in Devyn's training. He'd be a powerful contender, as least as far as weapons were concerned, and someone to be weary of.

One tribute down, twenty-two to go.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

Her father hadn't shown. He hadn't shown the morning of her first Quarter Quell. He hadn't shown for her farewell. He hadn't shown as her mentor.

Why? Why hadn't he shown.

Emerald fingered the knife her hand. Past thoughts and feelings flickered through her mind. The same voices that had tormented her as a small child whispered into her ear.

_Worthless. Life is worthless. Pointless._

Eme no longer cared. In truth, she hadn't cared in many years, but now, whatever was left of what was once a happy child was obliterated. She supposed there was a sort of freedom in no longer caring, but it didn't matter to Eme. She looked at the training dummy. It was taller than her, which was a bit unfair to the young girl, but then, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Eme plunged the knife in the dummy, stabbing it repeatedly. She was tearing it to bits and pieces, but she didn't care. It was just a dummy, what did it matter? She kept stabbing and stabbing, feeling freedom in it that she had never found in anything else before. A noise from behind stopped her.

Emerald narrowed her green eyes at the intruder. It was another tribute. Someone she might have to kill in the arena. He had blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Eme supposed that some girls might have thought he was sight to see, a fine male of every degree. Eme could think of all the unspeakable thoughts that must enter the minds of the girls that see him, but Eme thought nothing herself. She plunged the knife in the dummy, her eyes still on the older boy. She expected fear or disgust to filter onto his face, but he surprised her with a smirk. He walked over to her, his steps slow and calculated. Eme's grip on the knife tightened.

**So, I'm having trouble with the training chapters, and I'm sure everyone is ready to get to the arena already, but it's necessary to go through these steps, or else it's going to be really random when we get to the arena and certain things are going on. I'm trying to get through it as fast as possible, but school's giving me a beating. I still don't know who's winning this either, I guess it's going to be a surprise for all of us!**


	18. Training Day Two

**Training Day Two**

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Rose Jones wanted to scream from the madness that was training. Her mentor, Goldie, was useless in every sense of the word. Rose had known her chances for winning were slim at best, but this was too much.

The woman couldn't, or wouldn't, stop shaking. Rose sighed and picked up the spear. It was a little heavy, honestly, a lot heavy, but Rose knew that she couldn't let that stop her. In order to survive, she was going to have to get strong. She flung the spear at the target, her stomach dropping as the spear fell short of its intended impact. Rose clenched her fist and unclenched them, repeating the process over and over until she found herself calming down. She would have rathered been drawing and painting, really anything other than training, but now was not the time for such things. She sneezed, her allergies oddly being stirred up in the clean and dark gray training room, and picked up another spear.

She wouldn't stop until she mastered at least one of the weapons, even if it caused her to sneeze her brains out.

**Talon Williams (D5)**

Talon Williams had many thoughts on his mind as his district partner, the fiery Kyra, worked with their mentor Hank.

First of all was his best friend AJ, who, for whatever reason in the world that Talon could not fathom in any logical way, was apparently, and it was near impossible for Talon to say it, in love with Talon's older sister Ice. Ice! Ice who was unfriendly and nowhere as fun as any of Talon's and AJ's friend.

Talon was at a loss at how such a thing had accord. When, exactly, did those feelings develop? When? Talon needed to know this. So, as he watched Kyra lay down on the cool floor out of pure exhaustion, Talon stepped up the station. The only way he knew he was going to find the answers he was looking for, was by winning.

Which led to the second thought on Talon's mind. How in the world did he use this thing? 

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone Axelback was weary of his district partner. He knew part of the reason was contributed to what Foxfire had said, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had whenever Clement was around.

The girl's icy blue eyes darted at weird angles, giving him dark looks that sent trembles down Stone's spine, his dark arm hairs standing on end. He was sure that if there was ever evil incarnate walking around Panem, it was Clement Portly. He watched as the girl breezed through each course, wielding the weapons as if she had her entire life. Her face showed pure enjoyment it. Her aim never failed, never wavered. Stone knew without a doubt, that this girl was trouble.

Clement walked up to him, her lips in a wicked smirk. Stone tensed. While Foxfire had resembled a fox, which were cunning and not dangerous to anything larger than them, Clement Portly resembled a mountain lion, deadly and powerful.

"How's your family?" Clement asked in a sickly sweet voice. It couldn't be her true voice, her voice couldn't be sweet. It made everything darker. When he didn't answer, Clement tried again. "Do you have a family?"

Stone didn't understand why she was asking questions about his family. What was she up to? "I have a mother."

Clement cocked her head to the side. "Father? Sister? Brother?"

"No."

Clement clicked her teeth, her foot tapping on the tiled floor. "Do you love your mother?"

How to answer such a question? Did he love his mother? If he said no, did it mean he hated her? If she asked if he hated his mother, it would be the same. If she had asked if he hated his mother, and he said no, wouldn't that mean he loved her? There was no way to answer the question. He felt nothing for his mother. No hate, for she had borne him and held him in her heart once, but no love, for she held none for him now. This was not a question he could answer, the wheels in his mind turning and squealing, trying to make sense out of the question.

"Your silence is my answer." Stone snapped his head up, looking at the girl who was no longer looking at him, but past him. "You're not one of them. Good for you. You will last long enough then." She walked away, leaving a stun Stone behind.

Stone wished Foxfire was with him. She, at least, was gifted at understanding the impossible to understand.

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic Farthers wanted to scream, but she maintained her composure. Her mentor, Jazz, was slowly, but surely, killing her. Jazz was of the mind that slacking off and relaxing was the way to win the games. As if. The only way to win the games was focus, power, and, above all, strong allies.

Which was exactly what Arithmetic was after. Like all of Panem, Arithmetic had been watching the Hunger Games since she was old enough to remember. And every year, Arithmetic had watched the careers lead the arena. The years Arithmetic hated were the years were someone outside of the careers had won, like Jazz Hazeclaff, a lazy man with nothing good to say about him, other than the fact that he was good enough in looks to attract the entire female community. Having been raised in District Three, Arithmetic was used to odd characters. Jazz, however, was something all together. How anyone expected to get somewhere by merely relaxing was beyond Arithmetic. She snub her nose at him and began to train herself as Jazz sprawled out on some mats, his eyes closed and arms behind his head. Her district partner, Chandelier, did the same.

Chandelier was intriguing to Arithmetic. She hadn't truly known him back home, but she had taken a small amount of time on the train to learn a few facts about him. He, as it turned out, was originally from District One. This sparked an idea for Arithmetic. Arithmetic wanted in with the careers and Chandelier was from a career district, even if he had been moved into District Three. He could easily pull string to get into the careers, and by such, get Arithmetic in. It would be easier than using her own skills to get in. Now all she had to do was get Chandelier on board.

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

Juniper Abbot was ready to pass out halfway through training. Holden, her mentor, was pushing her and her district partner P hard. Holden, as it turned out, was the first winner of their district in about twenty years. The fact didn't give her a warm feeling about her chances.

P, on the other hand, was blazing through everything. It seemed as if the mysterious boy had trained for years for the games. No wonder he had volunteered.

Juniper groaned and started the task over. She knew she was quick and agile, but the jumping platforms were not her strong suit at the moment. As much as she wanted to give up, Juniper kept going. Sean would have said it was because Juniper didn't know how to give up, not on anything, and Juniper knew it was true. She had never given up before, and she wasn't give up now. Especially not when her life counted on it.

"You're doing well." Juniper squeaked and fell off the beam. P helped her up and settled her back on the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you."

"It's fine, really!" Juniper squeaked. She wasn't normally nervous around people, but P was the sort of person who put her on age. No one knew much about P, excluding the fact that he liked to fight, and, although Juniper wasn't one to judge, she would be forever weary of P until she learned more about the boy.

"You volunteered for that other girl, were you friends?"

Juniper shook her head. "No we weren't."

"Then why did take her place?" His eyes were bothering her. It was if he reading every inch of her, and Juniper wanted away. His question bothered her as well, because she was still wondering why herself.

**I know it's short, but the third (which is the last day) of training is the real important day. The interviews should all be in the same chapter after the third training day, and then the arena. I know we're all waiting on it. I'm sorry for not posting often, but class is killing me. I'm still waiting on reading many syots I've submitted for. Now for you're tributes, if you hadn't noticed, not all the tributes will be in all the chapters, excluding the interview chapter. I'm jumping around all of them, and again, it doesn't mean I like or dislike anyone of them. It's just how it's flowing right now. And while I don't know who will win, I do know some of the ones who are dying and how. Again, the winner, is not picked.**


	19. Training Day Three

**Training Day Three**

**Felix Darke (D1)**

Felix Darke was annoyed at the reaping. He was irritated on the train. Each day following, his patience weaned. By the time the third day of training arrived, Felix felt like losing control. There was nothing this year. The careers, the one hope Felix had for surviving in the games, were nothing compared to what they had been years before, including the years before and after the 74th Hunger Games-a tragic occurrence Felix hoped was never repeated.

Felix had spent the majority of his time sizing up the other tributes on the final day of training, when all tributes were required to train at the same time, and he was far beyond not being pleased in the slightest. His district partner would be no help to him, she was little more than a child and she was so sullen and quiet that Felix had given up entertaining any idea of having her as an ally. The tributes from District Two weren't terrible, he would take the boy if he could, but the girl had scoffed at him.

She had scoffed at him, Felix Darke! How dare she!

Now the boy and girl from District Four, known as the "Double C's" by the tributes, were wonderful in abilities, but the girl was the same as the one in District Two, a scoffer.

Felix was truly beginning to hate scoffers.

The boy from the district, Cryo, would make an excellent ally, and would certainty gain sponsors, he was good looking, talented, and, as it appeared from the reapings Felix had to watch on the train, popular in his district. Best of all, he wasn't a scoffer. The boy from District Eight was always ogling Cryo and, while the tribute did not seem to be the strongest by any means, Felix knew that if he could just get Cryo on his team, he could get the boy from eight as well. By now, Felix just wanted allies, and wanted them fast. He watched Cryo move to another exercise and slowly walked over to join him. Today was the day for allies; he needed to act fast.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

Emerald Cobblestone was fully aware that she was being stalked. It was not as if the boy was hiding it by any means. The blonde haired "gentleman" had been following her since the first day of training, when he had just happened upon her mutilation of the practice dummy. Afterwards, he was her living shadow.

Hadn't anyone ever told him it wasn't nice to scare little girls?

Eme ignored his hovering presence as she worked on identifying the plants. This station was migraine producing at worse, but was a great deal more pleasurable than suffering through other stations with the other tributes. Eme had long since given up caring about anyone else other than her. The other tributes could burn and she wouldn't bat an eyelash.

The cuts on her legs were aching. She was glad she and the other tributes had to wear outfits that covered their entire bodies, otherwise someone would have noticed. It was not something she needed at the moment. The voice her head was all the trouble she needed, that and the stalker that wouldn't disappear.

The voice wanted her hurry to the end and, as she plucked the leaves off the wilting plant, Eme wondered why she had never given in to such thoughts. Then she solemnly reminded herself that she had. She had volunteered for the Hunger Games. She had succumbed; she had dug her own grave, and soon, very soon, she would be sleeping in it.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

Crystal Snowfall was not sure what to make of the tributes this year. She knew she would have to kill them off, one by one, but she was not fond of the idea. Many of them had families and would be missed, and wasn't saving families the reason she had volunteered anyway? The situation had gotten out of hand and Crystal knew there was no escape. In two days, she would be in the arena, destroying families. The only thing she could hope for was that someone else got to the them before her.

Crystal glared as a male tribute approached her. He was muscular, but shorter than Crystal, yet the look upon his face was determined, a look that was not lost upon Crystal. "May I help you?"

The boy offered a smile, one that would surely have sent many females swooning, but Crystal was used to such tactics, and having been a object of desire in her district, she was weary of males. "I heard you're from District Four."

"Yes, I suppose you got that from my district partner, the one you were just speaking to?"

Something passed behind the boy's eyes that Crystal could not translate into words, but was quickly recovered with another flashing smile. "That had nothing to do with you, don't worry."

"Why should I worry?"

"Normally," the boy began, "I would say because in two days we will be in the arena fighting for our lives, but you volunteered, so I'm guessing you don't fear that."

Crystal smirked. "You weren't trying to produce a bad line out of that?"

"Honey, if I wanted to pick you hope, I could come up with something far better than that. What I'm after, at the moment, is something completely different."

Crystal did not like contact with others, but the boy was slightly intriguing, despite Crystal's mistrust. "Which is?"

"Why did you volunteer?"

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase Sattel was ready for everything to be over with already. He hated the stuffy office rooms of the capital, the wide and open bedrooms that were devoid of any warmth, and the odd styles of the capital people that made little to no sense. He wanted to be back home with his family and Suzannah, who would be family much sooner than he had originally planned, because, if he could survive this, she surly could survive being married to a son of a gun like him.

Chase worked at the station, folding the nets and knotting the ties, not having a clue as to what he was doing. He was fairly adept at making traps and snares from his adventures as a young child and, do to being from District Ten, could lasso, but the knots and tangles and everything else these people were having him do were foreign and were starting to stretch Chase's willingness to put up with them.

The other tributes moved around him, going from station to station. A few of them spoke to each other, but not many. One boy, the District One tribute, was busy mulling around trying to form the careers. That was one group Chase was sure he would be staying away from. The careers were the worst group to be around every year, but this year had a few outsiders that seemed lethal. There wasn't anyone Chase was willing to put his money as far as friends went; enemies, however, were plentiful.

Chase watched as the District Nine girl stumbled on the obstacle course, her male counterpart, who Chase hadn't witnessed the girl talk to yet, moved to help her, but quickly stepped back. Chase wasn't sure the girl knew she had a follower, although a lovesick puppy was more like it. He knew that look that was on the boy's face well, it's one Suzannah had worn for a long time before Chase had smartened up and started chasing her (although he didn't have to chase long, that girl had loved him since they were seven years-old, and Chase was the fool who had never noticed). It was a look of hopeless puppy dog love, and right now, that boy had his tail between his legs, and that girl didn't even sense his presence. Chase laughed under his breath. They would be interesting to watch that was for sure.

A loud shriek close to Chase had him jump. It was the District Six girl, she had dropped the spear, nearly stabbing herself with it. Chase shook his head. That one wouldn't last long. He was sure of that.

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Dexter cursed under his breath. Fate had to hate him. Willow, his district partner, who hadn't bothered to speak a word too, was useless. It wasn't such a large surprise, Dexter vaguely remembered her from school. She was considered a freak. Dexter wasn't there the day it happened, when everyone decided Willow Lerman was an outcast, a leaper, someone better off shun. She was a freak. She lost control at random points within the day, shutting down and crawling into a corner, shaking feverously. Her older brother, York, had run off to school many times in order to calm the girl down. York was the only one who could fix whatever was wrong with Willow Lerman, but he wasn't here now, and that might be what got Willow killed.

Dexter didn't want to care, he really didn't. If it had been anyone else in the world, he wouldn't have thought twice. He would have left them out in the cold to die and not felt wrong in doing so. But this was Willow Lerman. He hadn't been there the day everyone had shun her, but he had been there another day, when she was all alone, and he had seen what caused the others to go off. It wasn't as if he was the nicest guy around, but something about this girl made him groan because, he knew, he couldn't just let her sit there. Besides, York had been something of a hero to Dexter when he was much younger, York being one of the popular and strong boys back before everything went wrong for the Lerman family. He wasn't just going to let York's little sister go down without a chance.

Dexter stomped over to where Willow laid crumpled up in a ball, shaking. "Get up, we've got training to do."

**Cryo Kron (D4)**

Cryo Kron wondered if anyone realized he had never trained for the games. The gamekeepers kept giving him looks of approval even tho he hadn't done anything. His mentors were gushing over him the moment they met him, and the other tributes kept shooting him looks.

Look, he knew he was good looking, he didn't need to be reminded about it.

Okay, it was great hearing from other people, but still.

But the thing was, everyone believed that he was going to be a contender in the games. HE NEVER TRAINED! What was with these people?

First it started off with the District One tribute Felix. The boy had patted him on the shoulder and invited him into the careers, saying how they were going to have the best chances out of everyone. Of course, Cryo knew that wasn't necessarily the case, but he took Felix up on his offer. Felix was a rich boy from the richest district; he was going to get a lot of sponsors, which would benefit Cryo.

There was also the odd boy named P (which Cryo was certain wasn't his real name!) who kept asking Cryo about his life. The guy was nice enough, but it was an odd thing to be asking during training, not to mention he looked familiar somehow. Cryo had played nice, feeling it best not to anger the scary looking tribute.

Then it was boy from District Eight, but Cryo was pretty sure he knew what that was about. Too bad for the boy that Cryo was only interested in girls.

Which was a problem for Cryo at the moment. There were no girls. Well, there were girls, but they were either his competitors or annoying capital women that made Cryo's ear ache from their whiny voices. The female tributes were either too young, or too scary. Like that Clement girl, yeah, that was so not happening. The girls, Luna and Juniper were cute, but way two sweet for him. He had enjoyed sweet girls before, and was looking for something a little bit different at the moment. He supposed the Arithmetic girl was sort of cute, in an odd way, but she was bossy. Cryo hmpfed and folded his arms. The Hunger Games weren't going to be any fun.

**First off, thank you for all the reviews, it makes me feel really good about my writing when I get to hear from you guys and I appreciate it.**

**Now, I was going to make this longer, but couldn't quite do it. I've tried to mention almost everyone at least in passing over the last few chapters, but I know a few of them weren't put in, but everyone will defiantly be put in the next one, which, just so happens to be the last chapter before the arena. **

**I didn't do all the social things I had plan for the last few chapters, so they'll most likely be flashbacks in later chapters, and as far as some of the mystery guys in the chapter, it's a secret.**

**Read, enjoy, let me know how I'm doing so far, and keep reading, soon I'll have a twist you'll all need to participate in (and that's all I'm saying on that right now!)**


	20. Interviews

It was the perfect night for such things. The air was cool and crisp, the stars would surely be shining their brightest, and the people would cheer and weep throughout Panem. President Seer fiddled his tie idly. The night before was always a night of feverous dreams, reminisce thoughts of home and family, and a complete and utter loss of hope. President Seer smiled at the thought. He was not a cruel man, but he was not an overly kind man either. The Hunger Games were a tragic and bloody sin. It was sin he committed over and over. His soul would burn; he knew this and accepted it. He could feel the flames upon his skin even now.

A knock from the door alerted President Seer to the time. A woman with flowing red hair entered without his say so and President Seer narrowed his eyes. "Save those blue eyes from me." The woman appeared before him, taking his ties into her soft hands. "They were always too ice cold for me."

"Are the preparations for tonight complete?"

"Yes, all that awaits is your speech and the tributes shall be lead on their way." She finished his tie and withdrew her hands, her face cast down. "Does this ever fill you with guilt? We do nothing more than lead these children to slaughter."

"Think of it as natural selection; the strong survive, the weak do not." He tsked and cupped her beautiful face in his hand. "Do not fret. What is the death of a few compared to the deaths of the many? It was not so long ago that the streets ran red from the slaughter of babes, be at peace, we may kill a few, but a few is better than all." He straightened himself and grasped his cane.

"How do you think the children will do this year?"

"It matters little, there is nothing different in death. All that they can hope for is that one soul shall weep at their demise. That is the most that any of us may wish for."

"How so?"

"A death without leaving a loved one behind is a lonely death. A death that leaves others behind was not a life wasted. Now come, I must give my speech, and you must tell me where this daughter of yours has run off."

"If I knew where she was…" The woman mumbled under breath, hastily following the president.

**Felix Darke (D1)**

The capital was beyond anything Felix could ever have dreamed off. The entire capital had come to see the interviews, such a number that Felix could not fathom the number. The sea of heads knew no end. Felix was led out of the diamond encrusted chariot unto a grand stage that seemed to be crafted by magic. It was large stage halfway covered by a dazzling ceiling painted in ancient styles, the sides lightened up with colors that changed with the passing second. It shamed the District One stage.

"Welcome our tributes for the 113th Hunger Games!" A man with large pink and green hair cried out to the crowd. He pulled Felix onto the stage, shaking his head vigorously and setting him down on a chair fit for a king. The man sat in his own chair beside him, smiling largely and waving to the crowd. He wore pink contacts that made Felix question the capital's styles. "Now, you must be our District One tribute, Felix Darke. Let's hear a round of applause for Felix!" The man clapped and a loud roar went through the crowd. Arthur, the man, turned to Felix. "Now, I don't know if they've told you are not, but the camera adds ten pounds!"

Felix paled. Did everyone know about his dieting?

Arthur laughed. "Oh, I'm just joking, don't you worry! You look great, you look great!" Arthur slapped Felix with rolled papers playful and Felix smiled, believing it best to play along.

"So Felix, how has training been?"

"Oh just great, my muscles have finally stopped aching."

"Well, if that's the case, you aren't doing it right!" Arthur laughed and hit Felix with the paper again. "Oh, I'm just kidding! Tell me about your competitors, met any cute girls, hmm?"

"I'm here to win, the romances can wait until I'm back in my district."

Arthur laughed. "Confident are we? I like that, I like that! I hear your father is an important business man in your district, is this true?"

"Yes, he's one of the top rated men in District One." Felix didn't bother to stifle his pride. His father was a leader among men, why should he hide such a thing?

"So we should expect great things from you in the arena?"

Felix smirked. "What else would you expect?"

Arthur smiled. "Nicely done, nicely, done. Unfortunately, we must move on, however, you go enjoy the delicious foods the capital has to offer. You look like you could stand to gain a few pounds." Arthur laughed, smacking Felix in the ribs with the paper. Felix walked off stage to his mentor while his district partner walked up, dressed in a brilliant green dress.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

"Why, you must be Ms. Emerald Cobblestone!" The madly dressed man cooed as Emerald Cobblestone walked onto stage after her district partner, Felix. Their stylists had gone for the rich look this year, Felix had been dressed in a silver business suit and Emerald, well, they had little imagination. She was dressed in emerald colors. As if it was a stretch. Arthur led her to the seat and sat down. "You look beautiful tonight! Good enough to eat, if I do say so myself."

Emerald laughed wickedly. She had listened to her brother and his friends speak unspeakable things that they had done with girls. Having eavesdropped on them enough, Emerald had developed a perverted mind. She wondered if the man realized what he had said.

"Or, should I say, in the case of a gem such as yourself, you look good enough to cut?"

Emerald frowned, her eyes narrowing. Did he know? How could he know? The dress hid the scars, she had made sure.

Arthur continued to smile. "From my understanding, your father is Jade Cobblestone, correct? A previous winner of the games. Did he train you? Should we expect to see Jade Cobblestone Jr.?"

She found no reason to lie. "No, I am not my father, but I am his daughter."

"But he did train you?"

"No, he did not."

Arthur didn't skip a beat. "You're one of our youngest tributes, how is it with the other tributes?"

"I have a stalker, but that's fine. I don't talk to anyone else. We're going to be in the arena soon and I wouldn't want to kill anyone who tried to be nice to me."

"Whoa, pretty and tough! I can't wait to see how you fare in the arena! Round of applause for Emerald Cobblestone please, daughter of Jade Carlos Cobblestone!" Emerald walked off the stage, suddenly aware of a cold fact. She was no longer just Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone, she was Emerald Cobblestone, daughter of Jade Carlos Cobblestone, past winner of the Hunger Games. Whether she won or lost, that's all she would ever be remembered for. It wasn't a pleasing thought, but Eme no longer cared. She wasn't here for her father or her family. She was here for herself, and herself alone. Everyone else could disappear for all she cared.

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke Mancini was prepared. He was ready to put that mask back on. This was the interviews. It was all about gaining sponsors and being remember able for the audience. He snickered at the interviewer, Arthur, whose hair was little more than a pink and green blob on the top of his pale head. If the people in his district were less than intelligent, the people of the capital were more than horrible. Luke Mancini allowed himself to be guided onto the stage, carefully avoiding anything that might ruin his costume, a highly repulsive one that made him like a barbaric warrior. It wouldn't have been so horrible if it wasn't for the fact they had dresses another tribute the same way.

"Luke Mancini, good to have you!" Arthur lauded Luke.

Luke beamed at the man. "Good to be here, thank you very much." The pair sat down.

"I hear you volunteered, care to tell me why?"

"I wanted the chance to experience the games and better my family with the rewards I will win."

"Oh, so you believe you will win?"

Luke smiled humbly. "I believe that I stand a great chance, and because I do not underestimate my competitors, I will not be overcome by them."

The crowd applauded as Arthur clapped his hands at the young man. "Good answer, good answer!"

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn Vaneer rolled her eyes at her district partner. He had contradicted himself a bit by his words, but that was not surprising. Devyn found him extremely annoying. At least, once they entered the arena, Devyn wouldn't have to deal with him any longer.

Devyn tried not to trip over her bronze dress as she was pushed towards the center stage. The gown trailed behind her, the bronze color simmering under the lights.

"Ah, welcome Devyn Vaneer everyone!" The crowd applauded as Arthur led her to the seat.

"Now Devyn," Arthur started, "I've heard some great things about you from your training. Care to explain?"

"No," Devyn smirked, "I believe that is best left as a surprise."

"My, my, my, ready to surprise all of Panem are we?"

"Of course, I'm the daughter of Tallow and Echo Vaneer, it's what I was meant to do."

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic Farthers yawned at the District Two girl's attempt at gaining interest from the Panem populace. She would go down quickly if Arithmetic was successful in setting up the careers. Arithmetic already knew how the arena would pan out; she had planned it all out.

She tugged on her outfit, a play on metal and wire that made Arithmetic look like a futuristic warrior. She hated it. The capital designers were odd and useless being that Arithmetic hoped she never had the displeasure of meeting again. Although, she supposed, she would when she won and became a mentor for the next Hunger Games.

"Now, let's met Arithmetic Farthers of District Three!"

Arithmetic took her place on stage, failing to produce a warm smile and ending up with what appeared to the viewers as a grimace.

"Arithmetic, do you feel prepared for the games, after all, you were reaped, weren't you?" Arthur asked the young girl.

"Of course I'm ready for the arena. I would have volunteered, but I was reaped instead."

"Ah, a fan of the games I take it?"

Arithmetic found it to be an odd question. Of course she was a fan. No one was against the games; it was death or public beatings should anyone ever speak against the Hunger Games. "Of course."

"And what do you think of your competitors?"

"I don't think much of any of them. I find most of them to be more muscles than anything else, excluding a few, and I don't fear any of them."

Arthur's eyes blinked rapidly. "You are a honest one! I like it! Give a round of applause for Arithmetic Farthers everyone!"

**Chandelier Rouge (D3)**

Chandelier Rouge's outfit was terribly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what his clothes were supposed to represent, but knew no one would forget him after the interview, if only because of his costume. It was a weird mixture of plastic, wires, and lights in blue and black and he could feel it cut into his skin. He was preoccupied with his outfit to such a degree that he missed Arthur calling his name and was pushed onto the stage by a handler.

"Chandelier Rouge! Welcome, welcome! Tell us about yourself!"

Chandelier wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't paid much attention to the tributes before him and therefore couldn't copy them in any way. He sat there blankly for a moment, his head spinning on thoughts of how to replay.

"District Three must be proud to have you as their male tribute!" Arthur tried to help Chandelier out.

"Oh, I'm originally from the District One."

"Ah, it's not everyday that someone gets to exchange districts! How did you accomplish that?"

"My mother died."

With all the messed up people reaped and volunteered this year, Chandelier was sure Arthur had his work cut out for him on the interviews that night.

**Cryo Kron (D4)**

Cryo fingered the gold band around his finger as he awaited his turn for the interview. The ring was old, but bright due to the excellent care he had put in to it. And why shouldn't he? It was his mothers. The engraved "M" sat at the bottom and was the only ornamental quality about it. Looking at the ring always brought unwelcomed memories flooding the peace and serenity he tried to maintain in his mind. He could barely remember the mother or father that had died when he was a small child, all he could remember was the fury of the night that was little more than a blur.

There was a bang on the door, he recalled, a warning from his father to be quiet, and then shouts. There was so much nose and later blood coated the floors. Everything else was blank in a way that Cryo hoped he would never remember. Some things were better left unknown. He shook the dark thoughts out of his head as he made his way to the interview, dawning a smile for the world to see. The public would fall in love with him, just as District Four had, and it would be his saving grace for the games. The crowd would be his family; protecting him just as his mother must have all those years ago.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

Of course the playboy of District Four would dazzle the crowd. Crystal Snowfall huffed. She hated crowd pleasers such as Cryo Kron. All he had to do was flash a smile and the women were falling over themselves for him. He was sure to have a number of sponsors; the spoiled brat.

Crystal held her head high and proud as she made her way onto the stage, her long, white goddess dress trailing behind her in the wind. Her stylists had taken one look at her and had proclaimed her a "goddess" much as District Four had named her a nymph. They had wanted to her to play off her beauty for the interview, believing it the most practical for her. Well, she had squashed that little idea in the bud, as all of Panem was about to discover.

"What a regal beauty!" Arthur cried as Crystal took her seat. Crystal wondered why it was always about beauty. It was nothing in the grand scheme of things, and yet beauty was always doted on. "Tell me about yourself Crystal, I'm sure all of Panem is dying to know about you!"

"I'm not so sure if Panem would care to hear about me." Crystal said sweetly, biding her time.

"Oh, of course they do sweetheart!"

"Are you sure?" She tried to bat her eyes and appear innocent, wanting to stab her eyes out for doing such a thing.

"Yes, I promise you! I'm sure you must have a lot of suitors back in District Four eagerly awaiting your return!"

"No, not really."

"Oh, but someone must care if you come back from the games!"

"No and frankly, Arthur, I don't care either. I've been alone my whole life, I was found in District Four with no memory. No one knows who I was or where I came from," although people did have theories on this, as did she, "and it's as if I was never really born. If I had a mother or father, they would have worried about me. But I don't, so how could I have ever been born? I always think 'Wanna die? Dying is fine'. I'm prepared for the games and whatever the capital," she glared intently at the box seat looming far above the stage where the president sat, "may throw at me. I'm not afraid of dying or fighting. The only thing I worry about is taking a child from their family because of these 'Hunger Games'." Crystal did not wait for a replay or dismissal. She walked off the stage, her head held as high as her willful pride would allow.

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Kyra Felseen groaned. How could anyone follow an act like that? How? She was roughly pushed on the stage as a quick diversion from the reckless girl before her.

She felt cursed to interview after the regal beauty that had gone before her. Not only had-was it Crystal?-captured the crowd with her looks, she had also caused an uproar with her words. No one was going to remember Kyra after that. No one.

"Fucking hell!" Kyra cursed to herself, trying to contain herself from stomping her feet. She needed sponsors and the interview was the best way to get them. Kyra wanted to survive the games and get back to her family and the surest way to do that was to have sponsors. "Damn you!" She was going to have to come up with a new plan, and soon.

**Talon Williams (D5)**

Talon Williams wasn't the happiest person that night. He had always watched the interviews with AJ back in District Five and the two had fun laughing at the tributes, or commenting on the good looking girls. They would have fought and taken bets over who would win the games, or who would die the quickest.

Now he had to wonder if anyone was doing the same to him.

Talon squared his shoulders and slapped at his face. He could handle this. He knew he could. He watched as his district partner, Kyra, left the stage and the handlers nudged him onto the stage.

Arthur took his hand and smiled, probably relieved for a seemingly normal tribute after the District Four fiasco earlier.

"Tell me Talon, anyone you miss back home?"

Talon laughed. "Defiantly. I have a family and my friends, and I can't wait to get back to them."

"Do you plan on winning then?"

"Well, I defiantly won't be going down without a fight. I have people to come home to, and I may be beating my best friend AJ up for falling in love with my older sister. I'm not sure yet, I still have to figure that out when I get back home." Talon was sure he had just embarrassed his friend to death, but that's what AJ deserved after giving Talon the biggest shock of his life right before he was getting on a train to enter a arena full of blood thirsty teenagers. Really AJ? Because that's what Talon needed to be thinking about. Oh he wasn't angry; let AJ be insane. Talon would enjoy laughing at him when he returned to District Five.

If he returned.

**Willow Lerman (D6) **

Willow Lerman was trying hard to remain calm. She could feel the panic bubbling to the surface, but she knew York would be watching her interview. She wanted to make him proud, just this once. That way, if, and when, she died in the arena, he could at least feel as if she had given it her all.

She let out a deep breath, her hands twitching, as she headed onto the stage. The oddly styled man grinned at her, his face unnervingly straight and sharp, like some sort of carnivorous beast, and took her hand, leading her to the seat. It was when she had sat down and stared out into the crowd that Willow lost it. There were too many people, too many eyes, and she lost it.

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Dexter Colorado faced palmed himself. York wouldn't be happy that his sister was so scared, or that Dexter hadn't been able to help her. But what could he do? The girl was just so weak and scared.

And maybe, slightly cute, but that was beside the point.

He ought to just leave her to herself because he knew she wouldn't be any help in the arena to him. He was probably going to die if he tried to protect her, and then she'd die because he wouldn't be there to protect her and it would just be one big dying fest. But, after a moment's consideration, he figured it was the Hunger Games. It was one big dying fest anyway; he might as well try to die a hero if he could help it. Besides, he really hated seeing her curled up in a ball panicking in front of everyone anyway.

**Luna Ricci (D7)**

Luna Ricci had felt bad for the District Six girl and silently applauded the boy who had gotten on stage to help her. He had missed his own interview and chance at sponsors just to help the girl from his district. Luna was glad people like him existed and wished them both well in the games.

Luna smiled and waved at the crowd as her own interview started.

"Luna, you are taking all this remarkably well. Aren't you scared at all about the arena?" Arthur had lost some of his charisma from earlier due to the stress some of the earlier tributes had caused. Luna couldn't blame him too much for it, dealing with so many different personalities couldn't have been an easy feat.

"I am a bit frightened, yes, but not enough to fall apart. I never expected to be in the Hunger Games, of course, no one ever truly does, but now that I'm here, I must keep going."

"Are you planning on going far in the arena?"

Now, Luna thought this was an odd question. Who didn't plan on going far, or even winning? No one wanted to die. "I'm going to do the best I can. I don't fear dying; I fear leaving my grandfather and my friends behind. I don't want to miss out on life with them, and so yes, I'm going to go far. I'm going to win."

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash Roark had many thoughts on his mind as he made his way onto the stage. Surprisingly enough, it had nothing to do with gaining sponsors, he could make his way without them, or even about the arena, that could wait for the sleepless night he was expecting to have. No, none of that was on his mind.

He thought about Holly and Okie Sornely and Juniper, and even Alder.

Alder, he knew would be impressed with the grand designs of the capital and all that went with it. Holly would give a kind smile to everyone she met, but wouldn't think too much of their selfish ways. Okie would jumping up and down, running around like a wild child and stuffing his face with all the delicacies the capital had to offer.

Juniper, Juniper would be different. She would wander around slowly, gazing and touching everything. Asking questions of everyone that crossed her path, scaring a few of the locals. No one would understand the odd girl that was Juniper and Ash supposed that was one of the reasons he loved her.

Ash stopped in his tracks. Love Juniper? As a friend of course, but, there seemed to be something he was missing. Something rather important, but he couldn't figure it out. It was all because of Juniper and her unanswers. She lived to confuse him. Oh well, he would find out soon enough, when he came home to all of them.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Throughout much of her young life, Larke Namet had wished she had been born with a proper leg that worked, a proper leg that didn't get her mocked. But she wasn't, and she had risen above it long ago, but it didn't mean that sometimes she still wished she was 'normal', as other people called it.

She wondered what the crowd would think as she crossed the stage with her crippled leg that would trail behind her. She wondered if their eyes would harden with disgust or glaze over with pity. She neither wanted nor needed either. But she wondered what they would think of her and her leg. And then she thought about them, with their odd styles of dress. Their hairdos that took hours to prepare, their wasteful ways. Their eagerness over the games. The way none of them knew true hardship. Everything about this was cruel and useless.

She wondered what they would think of her, and then no longer cared.

**Cameron Smith (D8)**

Cameron Smith loved his outfit, and he should have. He designed the smart tuxedo. He felt bad when he had to sit down on the chair; the material for the tux was not meant for such things.

Arthur, recognizing a fellow fashion lover, smiled at him. "Cameron Smith, that name rings a bell!"

"Well," Cameron grinned, "I am the fashion designer of Panem."

"Ah, the famous Cameron, I just love your work!"

"Why thank you!"

"Have you enjoyed your trip to the capital?"  
>"Of course, I love everything here; I'm going to be sad to have to return to District Eight."<p>

"I'm sure everyone is sad to see you go into the arena and are hoping for your return."

Cameron made a face. If he was back home, he would be doing his best to pretend the Hunger Games did not exist. He hated them with a passion; the only good thing about them was seeing the interviews clothes the tributes wore. Unfortunately, most of them needed help. His help to be precise. "Of course they want me to come back. What would they do without my designs?"

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Rose Jones pulled at the dress the stylists had made her wear. It was slightly itchy and very plain, but she hadn't expected anything better. District Nine and the ones that followed were the least loved of all the districts. Winners of the Hunger Games were far and few inbetween and no one paid much attention to them anyway. She had no hopes of gaining sponsors and wished she could have stayed back at the District Nine apartment and painted one last time before the arena, but, as always, luck was not on her side. She pushed her glasses on her nose, knowing that she didn't need them anymore, but not willing to part with them just yet.

She could feel her district partner standing close behind her and wished he would go away. He seemed to always be right behind her ever since she had volunteered for Daisy and wondered why he had to invade her space. Was he waiting to mock her for taking Daisy's place? Was he going to laugh at her for not having a father? For being so small and wearing glasses? She wanted him to go away. It was bad enough she was about to be fighting for her life; she didn't need to spend her last day still avoiding him. She walked on stage; ignoring his presence once again.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

Xander had watched all the tributes in training. He had seen their reapings. He had watched as they formed alliances and circled each other. He had watched and he had learned. He had learned that he really wish he was someone else. Xander Hemston was not a hero in the making. He was no career. He wasn't even sure he could make it past the bloodbath.

But, watching Rose walk onto stage, her eyes straightforward and unafraid, Xander was glad that he had been reaped. Because if there was one person who didn't belong here, beyond the girl from District Six, it was Rose Jones. He wished her sister hadn't been reaped because then Rose wouldn't have volunteered, and then he wouldn't be worrying over rather or not she died.

Arthur only had one question for Xander and it wasn't one Xander couldn't answer out loud. At least, not then.

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Most people counted the days down till the arena. Chase Sattel counted down the days until he was able to win the games and go back to District Ten. The capital irritated him to no end and he hated all the closed spaces.

He really wished he had been a smarter person back when he was wishing to leave his home district. When he finally went back home, he was going to let Suzannah tan his hide for all his stupidity he had. And then he was going to forget the games ever happened.

His stylists had dressed him up in brown leather (apparently trying to pay homage to cowboys in some odd way, he could never understand these capital people) and had tried to show off the large scar on his left shoulder from an accident at work. They said it would make him look "dangerous". Chase said it made him look stupid.

It seemed to take a lifetime before it was his turn to be interviewed, and in the time he had watched his fellow tributes. He was trying to pick the weakest from the herd, trying to know who he could easily take down, and who to steer far, far away from. Now it was their turn to look upon him.

"So Chase, what is that ribbon on your wrist?" Arthur asked.

Chase looked down at that white ribbon. The stylist had tried to take it away from him, stating that it took away from the dangerous image they were trying to create. Chase had nearly given one a black eye for it. No one was taking that ribbon, damn it, and they could just forget about their stupid styles and wants. He had no patience for capital people at all; he was his dad's son through and through. "It's my token from my future wife." There, that ought to shut his family up.

The crowd erupted in applause and Chase realized he might have inadvertently gained sponsors. Love stories tended to make people generous.

**Cecilia Kruger (D10)**

Cecilia Kruger would normally have been intrigued by all the capital had to offer, after all, when was she ever going to experience this again? But too much was on her mind and it was all Brent Anjou's fault. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy. She wasn't so sure about her feelings on him, but she knew she wanted to get back to her district to figure them out.

"Cecilia Kruger," Arthur brought Cecilia back to the present, "is there anything you want the people of Panem to know about our District Ten tribute?"

Cecilia smiled. "Don't count me out. I'm not going to lose in the arena. I have a boy back in District Ten I have to beat."

Arthur perked up. "A love interest?"

"He took his sweet time saying so!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen," he said as he turned to the crowd, "it seems as if District Ten is the district of lovers!"

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

Juniper Abbot was not prepared for the games. She wished she was back home taking care of her younger brother. She hoped her father was there taking care of Felix, but he hadn't been reliable since her mother's death. Her mother. If there had ever been a time Juniper had needed her mother, it was right now.

"Did you know the girl you volunteered for? Were you friends?" Arthur asked her.

"No, we weren't friends at all."

"Ah, dreams of glory then?"

"N-no. I just couldn't let her go." The cool air bit at Juniper's skin and she shivered.

"Why?"

"Because she was scared."

"And you're not?"

Juniper was scared. She was extremely frightened. But she couldn't say it. That would make it real. It wasn't so bad, as long as it wasn't real.

**P (D11)**

P had been laughing at the interviews. The tributes were an interesting bunch this year. There were only two that he was concerned with, however, both for very different reasons. One, female, was for a very obvious reason. He was a playboy back in District Eleven, it wasn't as if he was going to change just because he was in the Hunger Games. The other tribute was for a very complicated reason.

Arthur stared at P with a bewildered expression on his face. P was used to such things.

"I'm P." P said, thinking this might help the man out.

It took it a moment to register in Arthur's mind. "Y-Yes. Does that stand for anything?"

P smirked. "Yeah."

"And what is it?"

"Nothing I'm willing to share."

"Anyone waiting for you back home P?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of girls waiting for me to come back, but no, I don't have any family in my district if that's what you're asking."

"Are you ready for the arena?" Arthur was starting to look uncomfortable.

"I was born ready."

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone Axelback was starting to feel sorry for the poor man interviewing the tributes. The first half seemed weird, then there were the romantics, and now he was back to the crazies. There wasn't much of a way to prepare for that when asking questions.

"So Stone, you're a big guy, I'm sure you scored well in the training, although the president has decided this year they won't be shown. Do you get into a lot of fights?"

"No."

"But I bet the ladies are all over you?"

"No." They might be, if he ever talked.

"But I'm sure you're popular."

"No."

Arthur blinked. Stone really felt sorry for the man, but Stone at least answered his questions. It didn't require him to elaborate on any of them. It just reiterated the fact that Foxfire was the only one who could get the boy to speak. The thought of Foxfire made him wonder what she would do if she was here, and Stone smiled. The little girl would shake Arthur up more than any of the tributes had thus far. Although, Stone was sure his district partner was going to be the worst one of them all. The other tributes would be in for a rude awakening when Clement was unleashed upon them all.

**Clement Portly (D12)**

Clement Portly was ready. It had taken enough time already. She had been stuck with these capital people for days. She was ready to connect with her fellow tributes on a personal level.

A personal level that included a blade and blood. Plenty of blood.

**Yes. I know it's been….oh just about forever since I updated. Midterms. Midterms. Midterms. That's all I can say. (And yet, I've still updated sooner than a lot of SYOTS I've submitted to, but still, curse the midterms).**

**So, we finished the interviews (which were a struggle, hence the fact many of them were rushed), and we know what that means. Arena.**

**Quick Notes About This, ****IMPORTANT****: You can 'sponsor' tributes, but it's not based on points, and it's not quaranteed, because I have something important in mind later that requires sponsoring of another kind….that's the only hint on that.**

**And every character will have an afterward, meaning if they die, at the end their family/loved ones will be shown and they'll be talked about, so stay tune, and again, even when your tribute dies, there's still something you can do for any other favorite tributes you pick up, so stay tuned.**

**Annnnnd, once again….THANK YOU! For your tributes and your reviews!**


	21. Bloodbath, in Their Eyes

The air was cool and crisp, the dawn just beginning to peak out over the horizon as President Seer and his daughter, Lady Violet, took their place in the presidential box. All of the capital was in attendance that morning, as they were for the past 113 Hunger Games. They were a loyal folk. Many were tired and could barely lift their painted eyelids, but they were there none the less.

Ready for the bloodbath.

The people, numbering in thousands, cheered as the man and woman appeared. President Seer raised his hand to silence them, the screen below portraying his image quite well. The people quieted and the president smiled. "We are gathered here today to witness the 113th Hunger Games. Today twenty-four tributes from our districts offer themselves up as sacrifice for the treason of the thirteen colonies and the treason that occurred because of a young man and young woman. These brave boys and girls offer up their lives and souls to we, the people of the capital, for the wrongs done on to us by their forebears. As we watch them strive to overcome the madness that exist inside the arena our esteemed," here President Seer turned to a man in a violet suit behind him, "Gamekeeper Holden Warden has graciously allowed and helped me to create," the people cheered and Warden bowed bitterly, "let us remember that these young boys and girls, who we shall cheer and," he laughed, "jeer for, that they too are the children of our people, the very children that were born to our people and shall die for our people." President Seer raised himself to his full height, his eyes piercingly cold before his smile. "And so, let the 113 Hunger Games begin!" He clapped his hands and the crowd cheered, the screens across all of Panem now displaying a grass laid field.

President Seer sat down next to his red headed daughter. He took her pale hand into his and squeezed gently. "They are ready for the bloodbath."

"They always are."

"Have you found that daughter of yours yet? I do miss our battle of wits."

Lady Violet sneered. "No, the ungrateful-" she stopped as her father's grip on her hand tightened and he fixed his cool glare upon her, "my daughter has taken off somewhere, perhaps to one of the districts."

"A dangerous act given she is of age this year to be reaped."

"Luckily she escaped that fate. It would be such a waste," a small blue butterfly landed on the woman's delicate fingers and the woman smiled, "to lose such a child." She closed her hand around the butterfly, tightening her hold until the insect crumbled into nothingness.

"You fit the capital well my dear, you fit it well."

**AJ Anastasius (D5)**

AJ Anastasius sat crossed legged, nibbling on his cracked fingernails next to the Williams family in the center of District Five. The time was barely past 6 a.m, but thoughts of sleep in a comfortable bed with fluffy pillows were far from his mind. The screen in front of the populace displayed a green field with vacant black stands. Soon, his best friend and twenty-three other tributes would be lifted into those stands. The countdown would start and then the blood would flow. AJ shivered. He never pictured himself a coward, but when he hadn't volunteered for Talon, his best friends, nearly his brother, he knew he was a weak human being. He hadn't been able to stand up for his friend, but Talon hadn't hated him for that.

No, Talon was too good for that. Talon made jokes in the interview and made everyone loved him, as he should, but he did get some revenge on AJ. Now everyone knew of his love for Talon's sister Ice. Life wasn't exactly being kind to poor old AJ it seemed.

"They're coming up!" One the nameless men in the crowd cried. Sure enough, the sound of the tributes being lifted up onto the stands from somewhere underground could be heard. Everything in AJ went still and he could fill the hairs on his arms start to lift and stand on end. Ice grab his hand and held on tight, not looking at him, and not saying a word, just holding his hand.

_Talon Williams, you better win. You'll never believe this otherwise._

**Juniper Laska (D7)**

Juniper Laska would normally, under different circumstances, being sitting with her very large and boring family during the Hunger Games when all district people were forced into the square. This were, however, as she had said, normal times. This year she sat with Holly and Okie Sornely. They were as close to Ash Roark as she was going to get, and she needed to feel close to him at the moment. Her arms went around her stomach as the loud groans of metal were heard from the arena. The tributes slowly began emerging from underground, each dressed in simple clothes with worried faces. Juniper by past all the faces except one. The only face that mattered. Ash Roark.

The boy she loved with all her heart.

**Suzannah Rogers (D10)**

Suzannah Rogers held back the gasp that threatened to erupt from her mouth as Chase Sattel appeared. He no longer looked like the good nature, home grown boy she had known since she was a toddler that started walking. He looked like a man ready to fight. Chase's mother and Suzannah's mother sat on either side of her and both took her hands into their own. She could see her ribbon on Chase's wrist and the sight of it made her want to bawl all the harder.

_"It's my token from my future wife."_

He had told the interviewer that. He told that without hesitation, without blinking, as if it was certain and there was no question in such a thing.

"Chase Sattel," Suzannah whispered to the boy who was so far away from her arms, "you better come back, you better come back."

**Daphne Jones (D9)**

Daphne Jones held her daughter Daisy close to her as she watched her daughter Rose on that platform. One girl, from District Six, was crying and shaking, others looked eager, like the girl from twelve, but Rose, Rose was different. She looked settled. As if she was not going to make it out alive, and she was not frightened by it. Daphne pulled Daisy closer as the countdown stared.

_10…_

She should have done better for her children. She knew it. But it was hard, so hard, after Hank left. She loved Rose, the daughter who was gone forever now.

_9…_

If only, if only she had been something better for her children.

**Foxfire (D12)**

_8…._

Foxfire watched as Stone stood motionless on the platform. She hoped he was smart and would avoid the bloodbath. He should run and hide and stay hidden so that he couldn't be killed. She glared at the other tribute from District Twelve, Clement Portly. That girl could take Stone from her, she could take away the silent boy who was so much stronger than he appeared to be. The training scores hadn't been released this year, but Foxfire knew that girl was strong. She had no plans other than to kill. She could kill Stone, the only person Foxfire had cared to get to know in this desolate district.

_7…_

The thought made Foxfire rage inside. She had to protect Stone, she had too. There was only one thing she could do.

_6…._

**Lily Mancini (D2)**

Lily Mancini couldn't understand why her brother Luke had volunteered. She supposed she never could, not even when he would come home and she would force him to explain. Her mother, Emma, sat stone faced next to her, not moving an inch. Lily knew her mother was angry at Luke, but Lily knew it would all be okay when her big brother came back from the Hunger Games. He would win and be safe and their mother wouldn't be mad anymore.

_5…_

Her brother would win. She just knew it.

"Go Luke!" She cheered, smiling for her older brother who couldn't see her.

**Brent Anjou (D10)**

_4…_

With each number Brent's anger increased and his fist tightened. Lydia sat next to him, cowering on his arm, but he hardly noticed. He only had eyes for Cecilia, the girl he wished he could have proctected.

_3…_

Damn them! The capital and their damn games were going to kill her. He slammed his fist on his knee, causing Lydia to jump. He shouldn't have wasted so much time. He should have told her sooner, so that they could have some time together. But now, now it was too late.

_2…_

Brent couldn't take his eyes off of her. She seemed so brave and unafraid. He was so proud of her. If only he told her sooner, they could have had some time together, maybe she wouldn't be gone.

_1…_

**All of Panem**

It was loud and sudden and the tributes scattered each and every which way. They waited, all on their toes, for one of the twenty-four tributes to fall. Some of the tributes fought, some ran, but there they all were. Trapped in the capital's games.

**Yes. I know. I've been gone for- we won't mention how long. Let's just say I've been in a very bad place in my life-still kinda there-and writing just couldn't happen.**

**Now, I didn't know how to do this chapter, so I decided to do it from the point of view of some of the tributes loved ones. I think it makes them more human, having someone to leave behind. **

**I had everything written down- I know who the winner is going to be!-such as who was killing who and in what order, but I lost that so I'm just going to have to do something different. **

**Sponsoring works like this- in a review just say what you would like to send what tribute and maybe a reason why. I won't say I will do it, but if I feel like it would help the tribute and the story, it'll make it. BUT NO WEAPONS! That highly unrealistic. I'm going to write more chapters tonight, no promises, but I'll try the best I can. **

**Mystique Madjik- not where I was going with that, but good guess! It's something I would have thought of too.**

**And AJ's last name (for anyone who cares), means: "Resurrection, one who will rise again." I say this because I'm curious who, other than your own tributes, do you like? Tributes and nontributes alike?**


	22. Day One, Death of a Star

**Warning: Language and gore for all future chapters. Probably not "M" rated, but still, don't flame, I warned you.**

**Felix Darke (D1) –Day One**

"Aghh! That c-agh! She cut me!" Cameron screamed, writhing in pain from a gash in his leg.

Felix gritted his teeth and walked over the annoying District Eight tribute. If Felix hadn't been in such a want of numbers, he would have finished the boy off himself. "Shut up, we don't need anyone hearing you!"

Arithmetic groaned and dropped to her knees. She was another one Felix wouldn't have taken if the career districts had really been career districts this year. But she seemed smart and was eager to join, so it wasn't as if Felix had had a choice. "I believe," Arithmetic said as she forced a rag around Cameron's mouth as he let out another wail, "that our _fearless _leader told you to 'shut up'." She waited as Cameron kicked and squirmed before finally stilling. "Done now? Good." She turned to the rest of the group. "What supplies did we pick up?"

Chandelier sat the bags on the forest floor. "Three bags."

"Between the five of us? That's all we got?" Arithmetic asked angrily, her eyes wide with fury.

Cryo folded his arms. "Well, after Cameron here," he kicked the boy in the foot, causing him to cry out, "got attacked by that freak show girl, me and Chandelier had to carry him back here. I got one pack, you got one, and Felix got one. So yes, three bags between the five of us."

Felix growled, throwing a rock at one of the trees. The arena this year seemed to be a forest and some mountains, not overly original, but not terrifying either. He laid his head against a tree, exasperated already on day one. "Did anyone see what happened to the other tributes?"

Cryo spoke first. "Crystal, that girl from my district, went off with the District Eleven boy P."

Arithmetic rolled her eyes. "Of course you would notice her."

Cryo smiled. "Tsk, tsk, no reason to be that way." He cupped her face with one hand. "I think you're plenty cute too." Arithmetic pulled away, batting at his hand.

"If you think I-"

"ENOUGH!" Felix commanded. "Next?"

Chandelier thought for a moment. "The District Two boy, Logan, Luke, whatever his name is, took off with the girl from your our district, Felix." Chandelier couldn't help but to point out that he was originally from the same district as Felix. It was the only reason Felix had allowed him to join the alliance. "The kids from nine ran off together, the boy practically dragged her, and the ones from six went together as well, and that boy _did _drag the girl."

Felix laughed. "That weakling from six isn't going to last long. That boy would be smart to drop her." Just as they would to drop Cameron.

"We have to stay away from the District Twelve girl." Cameron moaned. "She's insane! Did you see the way she came after me? She's an animal I tell you!"

Felix stomped over to Cameron, but Arithmetic spoke before he could. "It's the Hunger Games, what did you expect? A walk in the park?" Cameron whimpered.

"Well, I didn't expect her!"

Cryo twitched his mouth. "I agree tho, that girl is dangerous. It would be better to stay away from her-"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." A sickly sweet voice said and everyone stopped.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

**BANG! **

Larke Namet and Luna jumped.

"Someone's died already?" Luna whispered teary eyed.

"It's a wonder no one died earlier, in the bloodbath. That hasn't happened since the first few games." Larke lamented. Suddenly a picture peered up in the sky of a blonde haired boy with shining blue eyes, a high and mighty air swirling about him.

"District Eight…." Luna turned to Larke. "Did you know him?"

"I knew of him. Very rich boy with a lot of connections. My friend had a crush on him." Poor Jonni, Larke thought. Larke knew her best friend would be heartbroken tonight, but still, she still believed he could do better. "Come on, let's go. I don't want anyone catching up to us…" She limped along, wishing for the hundredth time that she wasn't slowing down the other girl. _At least I'm not the first one to die…_She chastised herself for the thought, but it was the truth. The half lame girl was not the first to die. That had to mean something.

"Cameron Smith…"Luna whispered. "I will remember you." She smiled and continued along with her new found friend, glad she was not alone this new cruel place.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

"Let go, you're pulling too hard!" Rose Jones shouted, trying to pull out of Xander's grasp.

"But we have to keep going!" The boy said, not glancing back at the younger girl. Rose finally managed to pull herself away and stopped. Xander turned to face her. "Come on, we have to go!"

"Go where?" Rose yelled at him. "There's nowhere to go that will hide us!"

Xander stared at her confused. "We have to try."

"Why? You and I both know we're going to die here. We weren't trained for this."

"But we have to try."

"Why?"

"Because-shh!" Xander grabbed her and pulled into some bushes. Xander cursed their luck. If they had just kept moving they would have been in the forest and better protected.

"Wha-" Xander clamped a hand over her mouth. Four people appeared looking ragged and terrified. Xander recognized one of the boys as the District One male tribute, but he couldn't put a name to. He couldn't remember what district the girl and one of the other boys were from, but he had memorized Cryo from District Four. They were the careers this year, and Xander didn't want Rose anywhere near them.

"That girl, did you see what she did?" One of the boys asked through gasps of air. "She ripped Cameron to shreds! She nearly took his head off!"

Cryo grabbed the girl as she started to stumble. "Forget about it Chandelier. Just keep going."

"We never should have left him like that…"

The large District One boy grabbed Chandelier by the neck and turned him to face him. "Why, did you want to die too?"

Cryo pulled the pair away. "Knock it off. I want to put as much distance as we can between us and that girl. Understand?" He looked at Chandelier. "Cameron wasn't going to make it anyway. You saw his leg. He was as good as dead and I don't want to turn out that way, so shut up, and let's keep going."

It wasn't until they minutes after they past out of sight that Xander let out the breath that he had been holding. The boy that had died had been a part of their group. That was good, it weakened their numbers and gave Rose and him more of a chance.

"Xander…"

"Yeah?"

Rose gulped. "What girl were they talking about?" Xander looked away. That's exactly what he wanted to know.

**Ash Roark (D7)**

Ash Roark was counting his blessings. All of his allies had made it past the bloodbath and they had grabbed plenty of packs. Only Juniper had been hurt, but it was a miner scratch on the arm that wouldn't be too much to handle. They were halfway through the forest when Ash stopped, causing Talon to bump into him.

Ash turned to his companions and smiled. "We found water guys!" Sure enough, a small stream cut through the middle of the forest. It was not deep, it would barely come up to their ankles, and the group decided to stop and rest before continuing on.

Talon greedily started drinking from the stream and filled up his canteen. Cecilia gave him a puzzled look before settling on a rock and inventorying the packs. They had five of them, which wasn't too bad of a haul, and two of them contained enough food to last them a few days. When Cecilia came to a pack with medical supplies in it she threw it at Ash.

"Fix Juniper up will you? I want to see what's in the last two."

Ash walked over to where Juniper was sitting. She had her head down and was cradling her arm. Ash could admit it. He had a soft spot for her already because she had the same name as his best friend back in his district, but she was nothing like his Juniper. His Juniper had long, straight and following auburn hair that moved with the wind, her dark green eyes were playful and knowing and never ceased to amaze him and delight little kids. His Juniper was strong and would be telling stories right now. This Juniper, with her curly, caramel hair, and silver-green eyes, face full of freckles, was nothing like his Juniper. But the name was the same and he couldn't help but think of his Juniper when he looked at the girl in front of him. It didn't help that she was a little bit younger and he always felt protective of those younger than he.

"Here, let me see." Juniper tentatively held out her arm. A long gash went across it, not terribly deep, but deep enough to bleed. Ash started to clean it with what he found in the pack and wrap it. "You know, my best friend back in my district's name is Juniper."

"Mine's is Sean." Ash nodded and left her alone after that. She wasn't handling the shock very well and Ash could hardly blame her. The boy from District Two had gone after her before taking off with the girl from one, although it looked more like kidnapping to him.

"I think he just wanted that girl and Juniper was in the way, otherwise, why hadn't he killed her?" Talon had said when everything calmed down. If that was true, Ash had to wonder what that boy had wanted with the girl from one.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

Emerald Cobblestone said nothing the entirety of the time that the boy dragged her along the outskirts of the forest. She had nothing to say to the boy and found everything quite silly. If he had just asked, she probably would have gone with him anyway. He was bound to be more fun than half the tributes in the arena solely on the fact that he seemed so erratic to her. Emerald knew that her district partner, Felix, wouldn't turn out to be half as entertaining as this boy was bound to be. He was just another rich kid like her, but this boy was slightly different. The boy hadn't spoken either, except when the unseen canon had gone off earlier.

"_Damn, I didn't make the first kill"._ He had said and Emerald had laughed. Of all things, he was upset at not making the first kill. Yes, he would be very entertaining indeed.

Finally they stopped when they came to sole gnarly looking tree on top of a small hill. Emerald could have pointed out the stupidity of being on top of the hill (honestly, they were perfect targets up there), but she saw little point to it. It would be less fun that way. The boy turned to her and Emerald smiled.

"Yes Mr. Stalker, what now?"

"I told you, my name is Luke."

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Stone Axelback idly wondered why he had never bothered to run away from District Twelve before. It was painfully obvious, after climbing up most of the mountain with a large bag on his back and a smaller pack tied around his leg, that he could have gotten away with it. He jumped from rock to rock, not once losing his balance. He had filled his canteens (he had been lucky in finding three) up back at the stream and had picked up a rabbit. All he needed now was somewhere to hide. He knew that with his dark skin against the very white rocks he would stand out. He hadn't much of a choice really. There wasn't a good place to hide like the boy had done from District Eleven in the Hunger Games that Katniss Everdeen had won. A part of Stone flared at the girl's name. It was partly due to her rebellion that had won and then been rebelled against and lost that Stone was here now. The capital people had lost to Katniss Everdeen, but years after her death, they took back what was theirs. Stone remembered a girl saying it was odd how District Thirteen was still missing from Panem, despite being recovered, but then Foxfire had told him that most people forgot that the people of District Thirteen moved to the capital after the Mockingjay rebellion.

Stone wasn't sure why he was bothering to remember all of this, but he supposed it was just something to keep his mind occupied. The sun was going down and, although Foxfire had jokingly told him that he, with his pitch black skin, would be invisible at night, he had no wish to be outside when the sun fell and the moon rose. The landscape of the arena seemed normal now, but President Seer himself had told all of Panem that he had designed the arena. The man, according to Foxfire, was known to be a sick bastard. There was no telling what he had planned for the night.

**Deceased- Cameron Smith, D8, age 17. **

**Honestly, I didn't want to kill anyone because I wanted to explore the characters more, but someone had to go and I had no idea what to do for Cameron. Thank you PyschoBookworm121 for your tribute.**

**xLostStar, I feel the same way about them needing more time, which is why I decided to only kill one right now, but many more must die. *Sigh* OH! And you totally got it right on who Emerald's stalker was! Congrats!**

**And we all finally found out who Emerald's stalker was! (I never do such long author notes, but again, this story kinda requires it!) And let me know who you all like as far as characters go!**


	23. Day One, The Freaks Come Out At Night

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)-Day One, Sunset**

P passed the pack to Crystal Snowfall as they climbed up the maze of trees. They had reached a part of the forest that seemed to suddenly and drastically change into what, according to a book Crystal had read once, was considered a tropical rainforest. It meant that quite a few of the trees grew in such a way as to lend themselves as good place to nest for the night. A number of branches had grew so close together that it formed a very long bed, and, although Crystal was sure it was a oddity that would not exist in a real forest, they decided to trust it.

"So are you going to tell me where you come from?" P asked her as they reached the bed of branches. It was wide enough that the pair could sleep side by side without worry about falling off the sides without a rope to tie them to the tree. Crystal mused that a weak tribute could possibly stay up there the entirety of the games and never be found, that is, before the game keepers intervened with some natural disaster of some sort.

"I told you," Crystal answered as she rummaged through the three packs, "I don't remember. They found me as a child stumbling around District Four without a memory and no parents to claim me."

"You had to come from somewhere."

"What about you? You're not really from District Eleven are you? I bet you're from four, that's why you're so interested in my so called district partner."

P glared at her. "Like I said before, you're better off not knowing."

"And Cryo is off limits."

"Exactly. Now, let's eat and get some sleep. We should be safe up here."

**P (D11)- Day One, Night**

P was lost in a dream from memories long ago when he loud crunching noises from below. Carefully, as to not wake his beautiful partner, he inched towards the edge of the branch bed and peered towards to forest floor. He couldn't see too much due to the darkness, but he was sure someone was there.

"It's that girl, the fiery one from District Five." Crystal said suddenly from behind him, her eyes seemingly glowing in the night.

"I tried not to wake you. How can you see-are you shaking?" P pulled her towards him. She was trembling, and not from being cold. The night was too warm for that.

"I don't like the dark." Crystal whispered, her eyes going every which way. She looked back down, as if she hadn't admitted a truth to him. "The girl's lost. She's stumbling around and keeps getting hit by bushes and roots."

"I'll scale down and finish her off." He started to move towards their makeshift ladder when Crystal grabbed him.

"Don't, she has a family."

"So? Most of these tributes do and we're still going to have to pick them off."

"Yes, but not yet, and not unless we have to. I told you, I volunteered to safe families. I didn't come here to ruin them either. It's why we are partners remember? That, and we hate the capital." She whispered the last part, knowing the game keepers would do their up most to get rid of them if that was heard. Crystal stilled. "Something's after her."

"Fine then," P said, walking back towards the center of the branches, "let whatever or whoever that is kill her. I want some more sleep." P understood very little of Crystal. No one was going to take it easy on them in the arena and neither should they. P shrugged his shoulders and waited for Crystal to lay back down next to him, giving him warmth.

It was when he was halfway back to sleep that he awakened to cracking sound. Suddenly, and without warning, the branches came crashing down.

**Kyra Felseen (D5) **

Something was not right. The arena, which had appeared as nice and unassuming in the day, had slowly and dangerously begun to turn into a wasteland as night began to blanket the land. The land seemed to shrivel up before her and she heard strange noises in the night. Kyra has sat huddled against a tree when she first heard them. There were voices. They couldn't be real, she knew that, but she couldn't stop hearing them.

"_Poor Kyra Felseen," _they whispered and cackled, _"not as pretty as her mother, not as smart as her father, not as sweet as her brother. Not the smartest girl in school is she?" _Kyra shivered as the air around her seemed to get colder.

"_But she can sing can't she?"_

"_Oh, she can sing and dance!"_

"_But it can't help her here can it?"_

"_Ha, but she can play with lightening. Little electricity bug isn't she? Like a little lightening bug!" _The tree she leaned against dissolved behind her and everything started to disappear into a giant wasteland.

"_Oh look, she's running!" _

"_Run little Kyra, run!"_

"_Run little Kyra, run"_

"_Run little lightening bug, run!"_

Kyra shook her head, her red pigtails swing around her. She couldn't be going crazy all ready. It was only day one! She couldn't be that weak! She kept running, the wasteland around her growing and then disappearing as she entered a strange part of the forest. She ran into bushes and tripped over roots but she kept going, increasing the miles in between her and the voices. It was then that she ran smacked dab into another tribute. It was a girl and the pair laid on the ground staring at each other before Kyra pulled out a dagger and the other girl, upon seeing it, tackled her.

"Let go!" Kyra gritted out as the two struggled on the ground.

"I'm not letting you stab me!" The other girl said simply.

"I'm not going to let you kill me bitch!" Kyra kicked at the girl, momentarily knocking the girl on to her back. Kyra quickly scampered on top of the girl and got her knife to the ready when the girl grabbed her wrist and punched her in the face.

"You're the one trying to kill me!"

"Dumbass, this is the Hunger Games, we're all trying to kill each other!"

"Do you two have families?" A sickly sweet voice said from within the darkness. Both girls stopped, each holding the wrist of the other, as they took in the newcomer. Even in the night they could make out her long, jet black hair and cold, icy blue eyes. She had an eerie smile on her face. "Well, speak. Do you?" Her voice sent shivers up the girl's spine.

"Y-yes." Both girls said in unison.

"And your names?"

"K-Kyra Felseen. District Five."

"Devyn Vaneer. District Two."

"And you both have families?" Both girls nodded solemnly, still unsure of the new girl who had interrupted their fight. "Are you sure?" Again they nodded. The girl smile wide, her white teeth displayed like the canines of a hyena. "Well, Kyra Felseen of District Five and Devyn Vaneer of District Two, you should have said goodbye to your families. You're about to die." The girl pulled out a axe and swung it at the girls, who were quick enough to jump away.

"Fuck! Are you insane?" Kyra screeched at the girl.

"No, I've just gained a taste for killing." She swung the axe again, narrowly missing both girls. "It's your fault really, you had to have families." She swung the axe, lodging it in a tree. "Ah, stupid axe!" Not bothering to waste time with it, the girl pulled out a sword she had strapped to her back.

"What, you couldn't give us time to try to escape?" Devyn asked. Kyra couldn't believe the girl.

"Really? You ask that!" Kyra screamed at the girl.

"Hey!" The girl shouted back. "It's how it always happens in the books!"

"What books are you talking about?"

"Enough with the chatter, time to die." The sick girl said, coming after the girls as the land around her began to shrivel and die with each step she took. It was then a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the forest, knocking the girl to the ground.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn Vaneer grabbed the axe, pulling out of the tree that was turning into ash and grabbed the somewhat-sane girl and ran, not bothering to try to finish off the completely insane girl. Going near that girl scared her.

"Come on!" The land around them began to twist and turn as every living thing turned into ash and floated away in the wind. They kept running, gasping for air when they heard a loud and inhuman screech from behind her.

"It's that sick freak, I know it!" Kyra shouted over the noise of trees crashing and breaking around them.

"I hope you're wrong-" Devyn was slammed to the ground as the sick girl climbed on top of her. She raised the sword over her head, prepared to end Devyn when Kyra came flying and knocked the girl to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE-"

Devyn swung the axe, smacking into the girl's leg before she attack Kyra. Devyn pulled the axe back and was dragged by Kyra away.

"What are you doing? I could have finished her!"

"Can't you smell it?"

"What?" Devyn screamed over the noise.

"Fire, there's a fire!"

Smoke began to blur Devyn's and Kyra's eyes as they ran through the disappearing forest. They inhaled the smoke and their bodies slowed. They fell to their knees, falling into the stream, their heads smacking against the rocks. Both were gone to the world as the land disappeared and the fire raged.

**I thought about killing someone off this chapter, but soon it's going to be a lot of deaths so this is probably one of the last chapters without a death. I really want to spend time with the characters, but many must die. **

**If this was confusing…during the day the arena is a forest/ mountain/ grassland/ tropical rainforest place (the capital makes it, so it doesn't have to make sense!) but at night, everything dies and certain *things* can appear, either in reality, or simply voices to torment the tributes. For some reason I pictured the voices Kyra heard to be the three witches from Macbeth. So far, three chapters in one day. We'll see if I get to any more tonight. It's getting jumbled in my head as I try to figure out who dies when and by who.**


	24. Day Two, Dappleberry

**Dexter Colorado (D6)-Day Two **

The dawning light had barely begun to peak out through the trees when Dexter "Colorado" stirred from his slumber. Willow Lerman, his district partner, stirred in her sleep. Colorado laughed at her. She looked like a sweet little kitten. Her curly, light brown hair was a soft pillow around her head. A part of Colorado wanted to run his fingers across her soft cheek to see her sparkling dark blue eyes, and he inwardly slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? He was not here to start some romance. He was here to protect Willow the best he could until she died and then work on winning. It was a simple plan and rather liked it.

Colorado sighed. As much as he wanted to go back to sleeping, he knew it would probably be best to wake Willow so that they could get going. They had slept under a tree in a area mostly hidden by rocks. While it was a good place to sleep-it provided plenty of safety at night- it wouldn't be much for the day.

"Willow," Colorado huffed as he shook the girl, "wake up."

Willow whimpered before opening her startling blue eyes. "What is it?"

"We need to move." Colorado said gruffly, trying not to look at her.

"Mm, don't you want to eat first?"

"We need to move."

"But I'm sure this place is safe enough for a little while longer, enough for us to eat."

"Willow, now!" Willow whimpered and began to shake. Colorado groaned. He forgot how easy it was to set her off. She suffered from extreme panic attacks and apparently it didn't take much for them to be triggered. Thinking someone was mad at her was one of the easiest ways to get her going. "Hey, hey, stop it. Come on, I'm not mad."Willow couldn't stop shaking. She looked as if she was trying to gasp for air. Colorado sighted. "Here, we'll eat first and then go."

"N-no, you said we should go. Let's go."

"Willow…"

"It's okay we'll-"

"Willow, make us some breakfast please." Colorado's voice was muffled by the hands covering his face.

"Okay."

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn Vaneer groaned as she started to wake, her body throbbing everywhere. Sunlight hit her eyes mercilessly. Her blonde hair was in disarray around her face and everything felt wet. She blinked in confusion as she took in the trees around her. Hadn't they disappeared the night before? Or was it a dream? Devyn involuntarily grasped something in her right hand. It was the axe from last night. It wasn't a dream then how…

Devyn looked to her left. The redhead-Kyra?- from last night was laying there next to her in the extremely shallow stream. Devyn glanced at herself. That explained why she was so wet. She looked at the girl again and twitched her nose. She wondered if the girl was alive. She hadn't heard a canon go off so she had to be, right? Slowly Devyn started to poke the girl. Just as she was about to touch Kyra, the girl jumped up, choking on water.

"Well," Devyn said, withdrawing her finger, "I guess you are alive after all."

Kyra fell on her behind and pointed at Devyn. "You!"

"Yes me."

"Last night we, we…"

"Nearly got chased by a psychopath while the arena around us turned to ash. Yes, yes we did."

Kyra looked wildly around her. "Why is everything back to normal?"

Devyn shrugged her shoulders. "Game keepers and their tricks. Not to mention, the president did say he worked on this himself."

"He's a sick bastard."

"And now they're going to make sure you die because of that."

"I don't care!" Kyra pouted.

Devyn sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. A moment of silence fell between the two before Devyn let out a puff of breath. "Me and you, we are not killing each other."

Kyra nodded. "We survived a insane person together. I think we should do well in the arena together."

"But, if that person shows up again and nearly kills me, make sure you finish me before she does. I don't want that person to get any pleasure out of me."

"The same goes for me." Kyra paused and pursed her lips. "Did you happen to get any supplies?"

Devyn waved the axe slightly. "Just this." She fingered the axe. "It almost feels like home now."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Food would be better."

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

Chase Sattel was cursing his luck. He hadn't gained any food packs in the bloodbath and wasn't having any luck in foraging for berries. His mother fed him good and when she wasn't busy feeding him, Suzannah was. Going hungry wasn't something he was used to. He kept going along the trees, trying to make as little noise as possible, but failing anyway. He was just so hungry.

Chase hadn't seen another tribute since the bloodbath and for that he was thankful. He glanced at the ribbon at his wrist. The longer he went without seeing anyone, and the more canons that went off, the closer he was to being home. Most importantly, he was closer to being back with Suzannah.

Chase stopped when something caught his eye. Underneath two large trees was a large, tangled mess of a bush. Upon closer inspection, Chase recognized it. It was Dapple-berry bush. Chase smiled as he greedily began gobbling the berries that appeared to be a red huckleberry, but tasted like a mix of cherries and apples. It was an old cross breed the capital had created decades ago and seemingly forgot about when the Mockingjay rebellion occurred. Luckily, the seeds of the bush were scattered across District Ten. Chase remembered running around on hot summer days as a child with his friends, picking Dapple-berries. They were supposed to bring back the berries to their mamas, but a third would end up in their mouths, a third in the basket (and it was a very small third), and the rest would end up on each other's faces in a Dapple-berry war. Chase chuckled remembered a time, when he was seven, having a war with his friends. Suzannah, who back than had been an insufferable know it all, had made Chase upset with her bossy ways (things really hadn't changed much, she was as bossy as ever). Chase dumped a basket of Dapple-berries on top of her head, staining her cute pigtails and the white dress her mama had spent days slaving over. Chase had gotten his hide tanned for it. Chase chuckled and then stopped as he heard something off in the distance. He quickly ducked underneath the bush, it being large and wild enough to hide his large frame.

He watched as a group of four people appeared off in the distance. It was Felix and his group. They were walking along, only the small boy in the back-Chandelier if Chase remembered correctly- was being alert and looking around, staying a little bit behind the others. The girl, Arithmetic, was busy looking in a pack while Cryo was staring at her, looking puzzled. Chase rolled his eyes. There seemed to be a lot of want-to-be-romances this year. Chase kept his eyes on the group, waiting for them to leave, when out of nowhere someone came charging at them, stabbing Chandelier in the neck. The group began to yell in panic. Chase identified the boy as Luke from District Two and realized what had caused the boy to attack the group. Luke had been traveling with the little girl from District One, the same girl Chase had caught Luke stalking during training, and Arithmetic had been on the verge of landing on the girl. Apparently Luke- for whatever reason- was highly protective of his stalking victim.

Felix swung a blade at Luke and missed. Luke ignored Felix and went after Arithmetic. The girl screeched and jumped out of the way. Cryo raced after Luke, grabbing his arms and trying to force him to the ground. Luke head butted Cryo and kicked him away. Luke then raised his blade at Cryo, only to be knocked down by the District Eleven boy, P, who appeared out of nowhere (so much for Chase not seeing any other tributes, it seemed he entered the gathering place). Luke landed hard on the ground, his blade falling to his side. P stood over him for a moment, lifting his foot to stomp the boy in the face when Felix swung at P. P hollered at the boy and soon the two began to fight. Luke, noticing his chance, grabbed Emerald and ran away.

Cryo pulled Arithmetic up who had tripped over a root and yelled at Felix. "Come on! Forget them!" The trio ran off, leaving behind an enraged P.

The beautiful girl from District Four appeared next to P (where were all these people coming from?). "We are not chasing after them?" Chase heard her say. Her voice was beautiful, like a siren's, but nothing like Suzannah's.

"I told you, Cryo's off limits."

"Are you ever going to tell me why?"

"Later. Right now, he's safe and so are we."

"Yeah, no thanks to the trees disappearing at night and reappearing in the morning."

"Blame the president."

"Oh, I do. I blame him for everything."

**Xander Hemston (D9) **

**BANG!**

Both Xander Hemston and Rose jumped in surprise, nearly spilling their food. A picture lit up the sky. A pale face boy with brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes stared down at the pair. Underneath his picture it read: District Three: Chandelier Rouge.

Rose and Xander stared at each other. "Twenty-two now." Rose said solemnly. Xander nodded, taking another mouthful of bread. "It's going slow this year. Normally around five or six die in the bloodbath. More follow very quickly."

"Don't worry about that, just worry about surviving and getting back to your family."

Rose nodded, having admitted defeat to the boy's wishes to at least try. "What about you, don't you have family?"

Xander licked his lips. "No, I'm alone."

"Then I'll just have to kill the girl then." A sickly voice crackled behind them.

**Cecilia Kruger (D10)**

Cecilia Kruger was confused and she blamed Brent Anjou and Talon Williams. It was just her luck to have a boy confess his love to her the day she left for the Hunger Games and to start to feel for a guy in the arena. She couldn't help it. Talon was just so sweet. Cecilia shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Talon. The truth was, only one of the two could make it back to their district alive, and there was no use in thinking about Talon. But still, he was a lot nicer than Brent Anthony Anjou had ever been.

Juniper tripped over a rock and Cecilia bent over to help her up. "Thank you." Juniper whispered.

"You're welcome." Cecilia was worried about the girl. The wound Juniper had, while it hadn't been much to begin with, and Ash had cleaned and wrapped it the day before, was beginning to turn purple beneath the cloth. None of the four of them had any real medical skills and they could only hope it got better. Cecilia liked Juniper, while she was a bit quiet and reserved, she was a sweet girl and Cecilia didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Her whole group, in fact, were good people. Cecilia wished Ash, Talon, and Juniper hadn't been reaped-well, in Juniper and Ash's case, they volunteered- because the districts could use more people like them.

"It's been awhile since we've run into any of the other tributes." Talon called out to the group from behind.

Ash laughed. "Yeah, that's a good thing. The less we see of them, the less we have to worry."

Cecilia couldn't help but think that she'd rather the other tributes kill her friends then her having to if it came down to the four of them. It was a sick, depressing, and cruel thought, but it was true.

"Talon," Juniper coughed out, her voice barely audible, "I think you spoke too soon." She pointed off in the distance to where two girls were coming their way.

Talon cocked his head to the side. "They don't seem to be threatening. Maybe they haven't lost their minds yet." Talon laughed.

Ash peered at the girls. "Hey, isn't one of them your district partner Talon?"

"You're right. HEY KYRA!" Talon waved at the pair of girls slowly approaching them.

"Talon you fool!" Cecilia chided, slightly jealous, slightly annoyed. "What if they plan on attacking!"

"I don't think they would have approached us this way then." Ash reasoned, shifting the bow and arrow on his back.

The two girl stopped in front of them, looking weary, but not too unfriendly.

"Hey Kyra! Remember me, your district partner?" Talon asked sweetly.

The red headed one rolled her eyes. "Yes, did you remember we're in the arena?"

"Sure, how could I forget?"

The other girl, holding the axe, sized them up. "Have you run into the crazy girl?"

The four allies blinked at her rapidly. "Who?"

"The crazy girl with long black hair. She tried to kill us last night, after asking if we had families." They then preceded share their tale.

"Um," Talon asked timidly, "you didn't happen to kill her did you?" He put on a cute face, like a child asking for cake and really hoping his mother said yes.

The girl, Devyn, shook her head. "No, but I wounded her."

Ash thought for a moment. "That probably made her extremely angry. She'll probably follow you and try to get some revenge."

"How right you are big boy." A sickly sweet voice said. The group turned around just in time to see her slit Talon's throat. Juniper screamed. "I tried to kill you two. I failed. I tried to kill that girl, but the boy got in my way and I lost them. That makes me extremely angry." Blood was oozing from cuts on her arms and Talon's blood covered her clothes. She smiled. "Now, who has a family?"

**Luke Mancini (D2) **

Luke leaned against the tree, blood oozing from the side of his face where his dagger had fallen. Emerald dabbed at his face, bored and not really caring about anything.

**BANG!**

Luke bitterly looked up at the sky to see a picture of a boy with ragged brown hair and deep green eyes.

"District Five, Talon Williams." Luke laughed, coughing up blood. "It seems only the boys are dying so far, huh little sister?" Luke laughed, his eyes looking around widely. Emerald dabbed at his face again. It seems Luke forgot the poison he had coated his dagger in. Luckily, it might only cause him to be sick and hallucinate for a little while, hence the sister part. Or, it could kill him. Emerald knew he was going to be interesting.

**I have a feeling I'm going to wake up to a lot of "YOU UPDATED! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Four chapters, one night, hopefully that makes it up a little bit.**

**Deceased:**

**Cameron Smith, District Eight, Age 17**

**Chandelier Rouge, District Three, Age 15**

**Talon Williams, District Five, Age 15**

**Thank you for the tributes who have fallen.**

**I feel bad with each one I kill, and I keep changing my mind who is changing as I write, so even I don't know who is dying when. Of the three so far, I feel the worst about Talon, I liked writing him and I liked AJ and so I really wanted to reunite them. Oh well, we shall see AJ in the epilogue chapters (*hint*hint*). I stayed up until four writing these chapters and starting Monday I have class from 6:30 a.m to 10 p.m Monday and Tuesday. Sleep, I knew you well…the twist will be coming up soon in the next few chapters so stay soon.**


	25. Day Three, To Prove

**Stone Axelback (D12)-Day Three, Night**

Stone Axelback hated the night. He always had. But here, in the bloody dead lands of the arena, Stone hated the night even more. He was protected from other tributes and the night terrors in is cave, high above everyone else, but he could still here the voice. They spoke ominous warnings he did not want to hear. Worse than anything, they spoke in his sister's voice. He pulled out his small token and held it close. The small dancing figurine…this was his sister. Not that voice. Never that voice.

**Luna Ricci (D7)-Day Four, Day**

Luna Ricci grabbed on to Larke as she started to stumble on the rocky, downhill path.

"Thanks." Larke mumbled, limping along.

Luna beamed at the other girl. "Don't mention it." Luna started humming as they went along, a smile shining on her face.

"How can you be so cheery, aren't you scared at all?"

"Oh, I am, but I can't show it. I know my grandfather and two best friends are watching. When I was leaving my district, I told them I wanted to remember their smiling faces. I want to do the same for them. I don't want them to see me frightened. I owe them more than that. Much, much more."

Larke came to a halt and pulled Luna backwards. They crouched on the ground behind a bush. "Isn't that…"

"The boy from Twelve, yes."

They watched as the large, hulking, brick of a boy stalked down the rocks like a mountain lion on the prowl. He was far enough in the distance that the pair had no fear of him spotting them, but neither could seem to tear themselves away. The boy looked as if he could tear a human apart, limb from limb, with his bare hands.

"What is he doing?" Luna whispered.

"It looks like he's stalking something." Larke looked at Luna. "Or someone." The girls gulped. The boy pounced like a cat and held something bloody in his hands. The girls struggled to see what the boy held. "What is it?"

"It's a…weasel. He caught a weasel."

"With his bare hands? Those things are tricky little creatures and he made it look like it's nothing." The girls looked at each other. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Willow Lerman (D6) **

Willow felt the panic reside as Colorado held her close, gently brushing her hair. As her brain began to settle and her thoughts unjumbled, she idly wondered if Dexter "Colorado" remembered her from their district. Colorado had been a jokester, albeit a mean one at times. He was known throughout the district, not exactly a household name, but known well enough. Willow had watched him in secret on the way home from school as he and a crowd of other boys jostled down the path, hollering and shoving each other. He had always stood apart somehow in Willow's mind. Colorado began to stir in his sleep, mumbling incoherent sounds. Willow willed herself to absolute stillness, so absorbed in the sweetness that was Colorado when he was sleeping that she wished not to tarnish it with him discovering how tightly he held her at night.

Willow knew such a thing would never happen outside of the arena. Colorado would never had glanced her way back in the district, and if they had so happened to cross paths, his eyes would have glazed over, not really seeing her, but past her.

Colorado awoke with a jump of his body. He sat up gasping for air, sweat beading down his scalp. Willow pretended to sleep as he gained composure. Colorado shook his head, his brown locks patted down by sweat. He shook Willow. "Come on, it's dawn, we have to move. No breakfast this morning." He glanced down at her as she pulled herself up. His brown eyes took in every inch of her, from her light brown hair, to the scar that ran across her shoulder to her arm. He shook his head. No, this could not be happening now, not here, not in the arena. No. He would not allow it.

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

Arithmetic Farthers was not scared, no she was not scared at all. Being scared meant there was a possibility of her dying, and she knew such a thing would not happen. She would win the 113th Hunger Games and there was no use in denying such a fact.

Or so she kept telling herself.

The death of Cameron and Chandelier still hung heavily over the group. They were all facing the fact that this year the career pack was not what it was meant to be. If Arithmetic had had any fears over possibly losing the game, she would have said such a thing decreased her chances of winning were greatly decreased. But, of course, that was only if she believed she could not win…

"Enough of this!" Felix through a canteen against the base of the mountain. The trio had been resting at the foot of the mountain in complete silence after arguing whether or not to risk the climbing of it. Felix believed that it would be best to gain some of the high ground while Cryo argued that it was idiotic.

"You don't know who is up there. There's bound to be caves up there that someone is hiding in." Cryo tried to tell the other boy.

"If there are caves up there, don't you think we could use it to our advantage?" Felix glared back.

"Not if there's someone in those caves and that's the matter at hand. It's the _who_ I'm worried about."

As the days passed, Cryo seemed to get less fool hearty and more leveled headed, or so it seemed to Arithmetic. His logic was sound and for once she had trouble finding fault with it.

"I'm the leader and I say we go up!"

"I wasn't aware we had a leader."

"Damn right we do! I put this group together-"

"And we've already lost two members without doing much damage ourselves." Cryo fixed his cool gaze on the other boy, daring him to refute him.

Felix squirmed beneath Cryo's gaze for a moment before his green eyes turned cold. "Fine. Stay in the woods where that psychopath will get you. Don't come crying into my cave when she takes another knife at you." He turned his back on them, walking away with his fist clenched and his body tensed.

Cryo turned to Arithmetic. "Well? You aren't going to go too?"

"You may be an idiot, but he is a hot head. At least I know I can control you."

Cryo laughed. "That would be the first time I've heard such a thing."

Arithmetic scrunched her nose. "I'm sure it's been said plenty of times behind your back."

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Somewhere along the line, Luke had severally screwed up. He was a charismatic fellow; why hadn't he used that to his advantage with the other tributes? Although he had managed to kill one tribute and had an ally-so he had kidnapped her a little bit, rules changed in the arena-Luke felt like his entire scheme had somehow crashed all around him.

The poison was tweaking with his brain. He could feel it. _Alabaster White, _it was called. He had found the concoction for it in an old, tattered book back in District Two hidden in the neglected shelves of the District Hall. He had studied that book through and through, unsure at the time why he dared to do such a thing. The thought of it had been lost in the far corners of his mind until the final day of training. It was then that he realized the genius of it all, and he set Emerald out to find the ingredients for him as soon as he knew the other tributes were safely out of their radius.

_Emerald…_

The young girl sat a few inches away from him, crossed legged with her head bent down, fingers busy playing with a few dead flowers. She was such a beauty…

Another spasm jammed his nervous system and he wreathed on the ground. That was the truth of Alabaster White. It wouldn't kill you physically. No, it was much more deadly than that, much more horrific than a simple, painful death.

It would eat his brain out. It would turn everything inside out. He would lose himself before anything else could kill him.

He looked at Emerald and sighed as the spasm vanished from his veins. She wasn't safe with him any longer. She wasn't safe without him either. He should just finish her off now, quickly and painlessly as he could make it, before his mind no longer allowed him the smallest amount of kindness. He had never wanted the kid anyway; he had planned on taking the arena on alone. But he couldn't help but see the young girl and think of Lily. He had to protect Lily. When he looked at the girl before him, he no longer saw a gem but a flower. A flower named Lily. He had to protect Lily, no matter what.

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

In a way, Chase Sattel hated the mountain. There was one path leading up, but yet it was easy to get lost. The stones appeared out of nowhere, jagged and heavily populated, blocking and twisting the path. He had managed to find himself far from wherever the path had once been. He breathed out a handful of hot air and promptly plopped himself on the ground. He had been going since early that morning and was dying of thirst. He took great gulps out of his canteen, not wasting the energy in chiding himself in wasting the water. His mother had kept him well fed; he was not used to the idea of conserving food or water. He shook the canteen, sighing as nothing but air left it.

"Well, I guess that's it for that." He sighed and rose to his feet, only to tumble back down as a knife came out of nowhere. A large body fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Chase kicked and cursed, twisting his body so that the attacker was knocked off of him.

It was the District One boy, Felix, and his face screamed rage.

**Felix Drake (D1)**

Felix felt as if his body was on fire as he chased after the other boy. He couldn't explain what made him do it. Engaging in an avoidable fight was the smartest option with him being on his own, but when he saw the boy-Chase?- something within Felix snapped. He wanted to hurt someone, snap their neck, break their bones, make them scream. His body felt strange and demented; as if it was some foreign place he had never walked upon before. He wondered if this was how Marcus felt. If it was some uncontrollable rage that over took him every chance it had.

He chased after the boy, dodging and jumping the jagged rocks that seemed to reach for the sky in every possible spot. He held the knife close to him as he ran, his grip strong and firm as he readied himself.

It was when he had almost reached the boy, running past the unseen cave, that Felix felt his luck forever run away from him. Two dark hands reached for him, brutally pulling him back. The hands held such force in them that Felix knew. He knew.

Felix and the District Ten boy stared at each other. The boy was lucky and he knew it. Felix watched the boy run further and further away as the hands raised him up higher. The District Twelve boy's were blank as he lifted his prey up.

Felix wanted to scream and protest. This was not what was meant to happen. His family was rich and relatively happy. He was from District One. He was meant to win here, but he shouldn't have been there anyway. He was a wealthy kid with the world at his feet; he hadn't anything to prove to anyone. He shouldn't have been there.

Thoughts of home filtered through his mind right before the District Twelve boy smashed his head against the rock, again and again, smashing it to bits.

Felix could see the blood sprouting out his skull, drenching the rock and the boy and thought it was odd. He should be dead now and unable to see such a thing.

His body was thrown to the ground and Felix watched limply as the other boy walked away, disappearing into the cave. A strange thought entered his mind about there always being a bigger fish in the sea and numbly tried to laugh. He had tried to be predator and turned out to be prey.

It was then that the pain exploded within him and his body convulsed and his mind burst and he heard the bang as the glassy look over took his once beautiful green eyes.

It was his own death that he heard. His own death was the last thing he ever heard.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

**BANG! **

Both Rose and Xander jumped as the canon went off. A picture shone though out the sky.

"Felix Drake, District One. I remember him at training." Rose whispered. Xander shook his head, his body half hanging off of Rose. The psychopath from earlier had cut his leg badly when she had tried to get at Rose and so now he dependent on Rose's support.

"I don't. I don't remember any of them." Xander spoke truthfully.

Rose glanced at him curiously. "What do you remember?"

Xander didn't answer her right away and, in fact, never truly answered at all. "I remember what I need to. None of them matter."

"What does?"

Xander's strange gray-blue eyes were unfathomable as he looked at her, yet seemingly seeing past her. "You'll know when you're meant to."

**Deceased **

**Cameron Smith, District Eight, age 17**

**Chandelier Rouge, District Three, age 15**

**Talon Williams, District Five, age 15**

**Felix Drake, District One, age 16**

**As always, thank you to all of you for your tributes. Originally, I had planned something else for Felix, but I didn't know who was going to die this chapter, and Felix seemed to jump out this time. I know the killings are going slow so far, but, well, that will change…Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	26. Day Eight Night, Nightmare

**Day Eight-Night**

**P (D11)**

"It's getting dark." A soft voice came from behind. P sighed as Crystal gently tugged on his thin shirt, pulling him back towards the makeshift cave they had come upon.

"Dark. You know, back in District Eleven, darkness wasn't such a terrible thing. It was the end of the work day, the beautiful silence of the peace keepers and their punishments going to bed, and there was warmth in the bed if you were lucky, and a full stomach if you had all the luck in the world. Nighttime was the end of the day where there was no escape from the pain that is life."

Crystal stared bleakly out into the fading light. "I always found it to be the other way around."

P laughed. "You're a child from the fourth district. Things are always the other way around." P clenched his fist. "But you're right here. I learned in an old book that the ancestors of our ancestors believed evil spirits dwelled in the darkness and appeared at night. Our forebears thought they were superstitious fools." P threw a rock into the wilderness, listening as it came crashing down far in the distance. "Who knew myths and legends were right?"

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

Juniper hated the nights in the arena.

There was nothing in the darkness. Nothing but _them_.

The land around her could burn and turn to ash, the air could freeze in her lungs as the wind ripped through her skin, the sky could rain or snow as it wished. So long as it had nothing to do with _them_.

Ash said they were not real.

Cecelia said they were not real.

Talon would have said they were not real, if Talon had still been alive.

They were pokers and prodders, the voices. That's what they were: voices. Nothing but voices that knew everything, saw everything. They were defilers of the mind, twisting and churning every pleasant memory and every misery laden thought.

"_Just like her mother, is she?"_

"_No, not that one! Her mother was far fairer than she."_

"_Aye, her mother was better. Prettier, smarter, wanted more than her daughter was."_

"_Oh, the poor mother of Juniper Abbot. Able to leave only a daughter and son behind and the daughter as useless as useless could be."_

"_Poor girl, she'll never be as admired and loved as her dear old mother." _

"_Talon was the poorer one, I'd say. He's dead."_

The voices crackled with laughter and Juniper pulled herself into a tighter ball of security. She hated the voices, she hated them.

"_I suspect the poor girl hates us!"_

"_Dearie no, say it isn't so! Little Juniper Abbot, the girl who took the place of another, a much meaner and cruel soul than she, hates us three?" _The sound of their cackle filled the air.Ash and Cecelia slept soundly beside her, neither stirring in their sleep.

"_Why, Little Juniper Abbot couldn't possible hate us three! It isn't in her nature."_

"_No, not the girl who took the place of another."_

"_No, not the girl who took the soul of her mother."_

The voices paused and Juniper stiffened, her blood running cold, seeming to stop. No one knew, no one knew…

"_Yes, that little secret of little Juniper Abbot. They say it was a illness that killed the mother of the babe. But was it?"_

"_Panem may never know."_

"_Panem wouldn't care. What care do they have of a mother that died because of a daughter too scared to call for help." _

"_The mother, bleeding from her lips, the daughter standing and staring, giving nothing to the woman that bore her." _

"_All the woman asked was that the girl call for her father. To call for another to save the dear mother."_

"_But the girl just stood there, didn't she?"_

"_Didn't she?"_

"_Didn't she?"_

Juniper wanted to scream through her cracked lips. It wasn't true, it wasn't true.

But it was and she knew it. Juniper shivered and curled her hands around her ears, blockading the sound of the bewitching voices. Memories floated through her mind, memories she could not erase, no matter how much time past. Her mother, her beautiful mother, had died. And it was because of her.

"_Is it any wonder the girl thinks so low of herself?"_

"_Think of her poor brother….just a babe when the mother fell, and a babe still, with nothing but a bitter old man and a weak willed girl to raise him. The poor boy is doomed." _

"SHUT UP!" Juniper screamed, banging her fists against the stone rocks that lay around her. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" She was on her feet, screaming into the darkness. "I take care of him! I watch over him! I make sure he knows he's loved and that, that…"

"_He has no mother to guide him? That his dear elder sister could have saved the life of his mother, but she was too weak." _The voice crackled.

Juniper glared in the darkness. "I'm not weak, I'm not weak!"

"_I'm not weak, she says, I'm not weak!"_

"Shut up!"

"_Shut up!"_

"_Shut up!" _

"_Shut up!"_

Juniper didn't know how it started; at what point she started running far, far away from those terrible voices. She didn't know why Cecelia and Ash hadn't woken up.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Shut up!"_

She didn't know why the land around her was black and gray, burnt to a crisp, breaking, falling apart the further she ran. Rocks jutted out every which way, but the land was dead, black ash floating in the still air. The air smelt rotten, plagued, _sickness._

_Sickness. _Her mother had been sick. Felix was still young, wailing in the old maple wood crib, the tea pot on the stove whistling. Her mother had loved tea. They hadn't been able to afford much, but her father made sure his beautiful bride had her tea. Juniper had been young. How young? She could no longer remember. But she remembered the smell. Oh, yes, that _smell_. Rotten and disgusting,death and fire. She hated it.

"_Mommy? Mommy?" _Juniper had walked around that whole house carrying that damn old stuff rabbit in her arms, that dirty brown rabbit that had been her mothers. Her father had burned it later, like he had burned everything else. _To get rid of the sickness. _

"_Mommy?"_

Juniper had found her there, laying in a pool of blood and vomit, her skin pale with blue-green veins running up the side of her neck and cheeks, her eyes wide and red. Her blue dress with the white flowers was stained. Her hair, the same hair that Juniper had, that same hair she used to love oh so much, was matted with sweat and bile.

"_Juniper, please….go get your father. Or anyone y-you c-come across. Please sweetie, do this for mommy-" _She vomited, blood and bile spewing out of her mouth. Juniper hadn't been able to move. Her brother was wailing a few feet away, her mother begging and pleading and retching and she hadn't been able to move. She stood still and wide eyed and blank minded as her mother died in the filth of blood and bile. Felix had stopped crying as soon as their mother had closed her eyes. He hadn't seen anything-he was just a baby, but Juniper had seen. And Juniper had _done nothing_.

It was best that she had volunteered for Marjorie. Oh, Marjorie was a horrible person, but Juniper was no one to judge. She had let her mother die from some strange and demented sickness. She hadn't even made a noise. Marjorie would have at least screamed at the sight, alerting others to the nightmarish scene in front of her. She would have at least done that much.

It wouldn't be the same any longer. She wished she had grabbed a weapon when she disappeared from camp. She had been good with a bow and arrow during training. She needed one now.

Juniper ran until her legs gave out. She fell to her knees on the dead earth. A figure appeared in front of her, wearing a smirk and dangerous, cold blue eyes. It was that girl from before that had killed Talon and ran the other two girls off. The District 12 tribute. Clement Portly.

Clement cocked her head at the younger girl. "Well," she clicked her teeth, "what do we have here? A District Eleven weakling?" She walked in a circle around Juniper, taking in every inch of her, a predator at prey. "District Eleven, a district that can provide competitors, but usually fails. Just like," she nudged Juniper with her left foot, "you."

Juniper breathed in and out angrily, her heart still pumping from before. She wasn't afraid of Clement. Clement could kill her in an instance-like she had done to Talon, but Juniper was not afraid of her. It was time to face things. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Clement tsked and leaned against a tree that broke through the rotted black earth. "Feeling a bit suicidal are we? I thought that was more of the District One girl's style than yours. I take it you don't have a family to return to?" Juniper glared at Clement. "Oooh, have secrets do we? That's okay," she took out a bright sliver knife from out of nowhere, "we all have secrets. Some we would die for." She charged at Juniper. Juniper closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. "Or not." Juniper opened her eyes to find Clement's knife in her hand. She looked up at the insane girl with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Clement smirked and clapped her hands. "Oh, I love you dear little girls with broken homes and unhappy memories. You're almost as fun as killing little kiddies from good, happy little _families_." Clement snarled on the last word, almost as if it pained her to say it. She snapped her head at Juniper, her cold blue eyes blazing with untold fury. "I could slash your little throat in an instance, but I won't. You, little dear, don't have a family to go back to, do you? You're not as much fun and you don't make me as…_angry_." She started to shake, her fists clenching and her nails biting into her flesh until red droplets of blood oozed out. She peered down at her hands and laughed, her anger vanishing. "Besides, there are others on their way here tonight, it'll be interesting to see who lives. After all, you're done being you, aren't you?" With that she left, the tree breaking back down into the earth, her footprints disappearing in the rotting wind.

Juniper stared down at the knife, fisting it as she heard the sound of crunching footprints.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

Xander heard the roar before he registered it. A body came crashing towards him, knocking him to his feet.

"Xander!" Rose called out, her voice full of terror.

Xander fought against the girl on top of him. Her loose curly caramel hair was wild and stuck out everywhere. Her silvery-green eyes stayed locked on his as she struggled to overcome him. She held a knife her hand aimed as his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" He screamed at her.

"I did nothing!" She cried out.

"Rose, get out of here, she fucking insane!" Xander yelled at the young girl.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

Rose panicked. Xander was about to be killed right in front of her. They had retreating from the District Six tributes when the girl had come upon them. The girl cried out, trying to make stabbing motions at Xander.

"ROSE! GO!" Xander cried.

Rose couldn't-wouldn't leave Xander. She had no weapons, but there were plenty of rocks around. She picked up the biggest one she could lift and hurled it at the girl, falling miserably short of the target. She was a painter, not a damn thrower! She tried again, her heart rate increasing in her panic. This time she hit the girl straight on, knocking her off Xander momentarily. The girl recovered quickly and glared at Rose, her eyes crazy. Dawn was rapidly approaching and the land was starting to come back to life, grass sprouting up after the girl's footprints as she charged towards Rose, her knife at the ready. Rose closed her eyes at the expected impact, feeling something wet and thick spattering over. Rose opened her eyes and almost screamed.

The girl was seemingly floating midair, her wild hair framing her pale face and her eyes devoid of human emotion, instead holding something far more removed from humanity and understanding of the living. A black redness leaked from the jutting hole in her stomach. For a minute she and Rose stayed still, the air and time around them motionless and lifeless, and then the girl feel to the ground as the knife was removed from her. Her body was limp and haunting on the fresh, dewy grass as the sun peered over the horizon. Beautiful white and pink flowers sprouted the land around the girl, but Rose couldn't see it. All she could see was Xander. Blood was splattered across his lean frame and his hair was matted with sweat on his forehead, but even that was unimportant. His eyes, his eyes were all she could see. They were broken of the boy he once was.

BOOM!

**Juniper Abbot (D11)**

"_It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you. You were just a little girl. And you worked so hard for your brother and your father. I never hated you." _

Maybe, just maybe, that's what her mother would say.

**Deceased **

**Cameron Smith, District Eight, age 17**

**Chandelier Rouge, District Three, age 15**

**Talon Williams, District Five, age 15**

**Felix Drake, District One, age 16**

**Juniper Abbot, District Eleven, age 15**

**Thank you Robinpaw08 for your tribute. I feel bad that now her brother won't get to see her again. **

**For some reason, I feel like this came out dark. But I put it at night so it was bound to happen. **


	27. Capital Gains

The world of Panem was in an uproar. The 113th Hunger Games were the best yet, and the capital loved it. The arena, oh the arena! Nighttime was the best, anything could happen and anything did. They started to call it the Nightmare. They loved the tributes- and excellent mix of psychotic, goody goody sweethearts, and everything in between. The only complaint they had was the deaths were so…_slow._

"The 112th Hunger Games had twice as many deaths by now!" A Capital woman said to another. Her white blonde hair was twisted into a brilliant style on top of her head, her dress a magnificent magenta.

"And the 108th Hunger Games were down to the final four by now." The other woman remarked.

An elegant redheaded woman glared at the pair and stomped away, her heels digging into the pavement as she made her way to the center of the Capital.

President Seer smiled as the woman threw the door open. Her face screamed outrage and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"And how are you my dear?" He asked.

"Have you heard what they are saying on the streets?" She all but screeched.

"Yes my dear, and I've heard what they say in the districts. They are highly upset up over the District Eleven girl's death."

"Hmpf. When aren't the district people upset over something? We need more food, more clothes, better houses, more freedom, more this, more that, better this, better that, it is infuriating." Lady Violet crossed her arms.

"Did you see the girl's death?"

"Yes. It wasn't like she was some little child like the one she tried to kill, she clearly attacked the other two, I do not see how she could be the little hero after that."

"My dear, you have no imagination."

"I have no understanding of what you are referring to."

"If I may?" A dark skinned man interrupted from the doorway. He was a bookish looking sort of man with gold rimmed glass perched neatly and precisely on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yes, due come in Mr. Reeves, I had all but forgotten we had a meeting today." He waved the man in, closing the door behind him. "My dear this is Mr. Reeves, a scholar of great merit." The woman ignored the outstretch hand of Mr. Reeves.

"I am still at a loss at what the problem is with the girl's death."

"Mr. Reeves, would you?" President Seer asked as he poured himself a glass of gin, settling back down on his black leathered chair.

Mr. Reeves stumbled, hurriedly placing his stack of books down. "Yes, yes, of course. You see-" he pulled out a chair so that the woman could sit down, "the public, the Capital that is, love the terrors the tributes face at night, but hate that so few have died so far. The district people…well there are grumbles about the night in the arena. It is very dark and sinister and the way the girl, Juniper died, sent shock waves throughout the district. It was heavily influenced by the fact that she died at the crack of dawn just as the land started to regain life and such….in any case they do not like it. We don't want restless district people, but we also don't want restless Capital people because there is such little bloodshed. So, um, we have come to a compromise."

"In order to appease the people," President Seer told his daughter, "I have decided to allow the people to save a tribute. This will give the district people some peace of mind, but also push the tributes into a glory massacre. After all, being saved is much easier than trying to survive until the end. If they think someone else will be saved, they will try to kill them before the countdown ends. At the end of this countdown, the most requested tribute will be saved. It will be in the tributes best interest to kill whoever is ahead of them, will it not? Although, they will not receive the benefits they might have gained had they won. "

Lady Violet rolled her eyes. "You are a fool, but as long as it gets the tributes going, I am fine with it. Perhaps tomorrow we shall have a true bloodbath on our hands."

"That, my dear, is what we are aiming for."

**Special Broadcast**

"Good morning Panem." Arthur Goldbloom appeared on the district projectors across Panem and the Capital televisions. "Today you have been gathered in your respective district centers, or your home television's for all my fine neighbors, for a special announcement. President Seer, in his great wisdom and generosity, has decreed earlier today that the citizens in Panem, with addition to having the pleasure of witnessing a tribute gain victory in the Hunger Games, will, for this year and this year alone, have the right to vote to save a tribute." A gasp and shock was felt throughout Panem. "Today, a countdown will begin, and when that countdown ends, we shall have our grateful tribute lifted from the arena and back into the arms of safety. But," Arthur gave the camera a warning look, the tribute must still be alive when the countdown ends." Arthur smiled. "Now! Let's discuss the remaining tributes, shall we Ted?" Arthur turned to his co-host, Ted Rocker, a pale man with slanted dark eyes.

"Yes, Arthur. We have a total of nineteen tributes left, the most any Hunger Games has ever had." He fixed his glasses. "They are as follows: District One, Emerald Cobblestone."

"A very fine, young girl." Arthur said. "She is with our District Two survivor, Luke Mancini, a seventeen year-old boy who seems to be suffering from some sort of poison at the moment. It is also important to note that Emerald is only twelve. One of our two youngest tributes."

"District Two, Luke Mancini and Devyn Vaneer."

"Devyn and her currant ally, who she at first almost tried to kill, Kyra Felseen, have not been seen by others since Clement Portly tried to kill them for a second time."

"District Three, Arithmetic Farthers."

"Arithmetic, a highly intelligent girl, had the pleasure of being a part of what we know of as the Career pack. Only two remain."  
>"District Four, Cryo Kron and Crystal Snowfall."<p>

"Both are just amazing to look at! Cryo, allies with Arithmetic, is an early favorite to win. I can not wait to see what he will do! Crystal, the beautiful young woman that she is, is an ally with P. It would be such a shame to lose such a beauty."

"District Five, Kyra Felseen."

"What a fireball! Kyra and Devyn are wonderful to watch."

"District Six, Willow Lerman and Dexter Colorado."

"I must say, I feel for Willow, I really do. She is such a sweetheart. Dexter is the man! He protects his fellow district tribute greatly."

"District Seven, Ash Roark and Luna Ricci."

"These two are just such amazing people. I cannot stress that enough. If either of them were to win, it would just blow me out of the water! District Seven has provided some splendid moral characters this year."

"District Eight, Larke Nemat."

"You really have to hand in to Larke, ally of Luna, this girl is halfway crippled, but she is still fighting through. She is a good sign of personal strength."

"District Nine, Rose Jones and Xander Hemston."

"Now last night we saw Xander defend Rose from Juniper, the District Eleven female tribute, killing her before she could kill tribute Rose. Rose, who volunteered for her twin sister, is our youngest tribute next to Emerald. I must applaud Xander and I cannot wait to see what these two do."

"District Ten, Cecelia Kruger and Chase Sattel."

"I believe both of these tributes have the potential to cause some damage when they are pushed towards it. Chase is on his own, but Cecelia has joined forces with Ash."

"District Eleven, P."

"I have no idea what this boy's name is! The ally of Crystal Snowfall has the potential to be a deadly force and I believe the time is rapidly approaching that he so."

"District Twelve, Clement Portly and Stone Axelback."

"Now these two are downright terrifying. Both have killed. Clement is a terror in the arena and the silent Stone is a rock of impressive muscle and strength. One of these two very well could win this if someone does not stop Clement and get rid of Stone."

"And there you have it, the remaining tributes of the 113th Hunger Games."

**I couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it…but alas, by review or PM say who you would like to be saved and why, it's not necessarily voting, but every good case for someone helps. The next chapter will have a lot of bloodshed before the countdown is done and there will only be one more final arena chapter afterwards in which we have a winner. I feel like not enough people have died, but I like them too much to kill them straight away.**


	28. Day Nine, Chaos

**Day Nine-Day**

**Willow Lerman (D6)**

"Come on!" Dexter roared as he dragged Willow Lerman down the wooded slope. His face was a mixture of outrage and fear. Loud booms shot throughout the forest as the land began to shake. "What are they thinking?"

"Dexter stop! I c-can't keep going!" Dexter tightened his grip on Willow, running even faster at her words. "Dexter, stop!"

"They're right behind us, we can't stop!"

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

The countdown kept ticking, ticking, ticking. Stone narrowed his cool eyes at it; marveling at its power. The timer appeared across the sky as night turned to day and from there Hell began. Stone could hear them below his perch on the mountain. They were screaming, running, no longer children but beasts. _Beasts made by men. _The 113th Hunger Games had been an odd game of sorts; none had yet to fully to turn to madness as the torch was set on the first day, but now, now Stone watched as they chased, quickly switching between prey and predator.

He itched at the wound on his arm. The festering wound was a large annoyance for him, but it was nothing compared to the terrors of the night. As he scanned the land below, he mused to himself with a smirk that perhaps, with the events of the day, he would not have to suffer another night in the forsaken place.

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone (D1)**

The chase. It was pure joy. Small Emerald could feel the adrenaline pumping through her small frame as she followed Luke in their pursuit. Luke was persistence in his needs that day; he craved ending another soul. Emerald craved the entertainment Mr. Stalker provided in the hellish arena. She had no plans herself to kill, but to watch was an enjoyment. Each blood shed was a reminder and another curiosity. Besides, what else would she do in the arena? It was better than hiding like those two girls Luke had lost. His outrage over losing them was quickly focused on the pair running ahead now. Some part of Emerald knew she should feel badly for the poor souls; Luke would not be gentle.

**Chase Sattel (D10) **

Chase groaned as he forced his limp leg over the boulder. He gritted his teeth, angry over losing his base. Madness, poor madness is all that it was since dawn had struck and the president had made his little speech.

"And a fine speech it was too, Mr. President! Sending me off to killed now, aren't ya ol' boy?" Next to the timer in the sky with its persistent ticking (how badly he wanted to break that clock could not be understood by anyone out of range of its annoying presence) proudly hovered a bar/ graph concoction that Chase couldn't understand. The bars kept going up and down-with few remaining still-and it seemed to spur on the other tributes as much as the timer. It made them crazy like an old man back in his district that had gone stark raven mad from-well who knows what! It was enough to drive the man to insanity and keep the other district people away from him. Thinking of crazies brought up the image of _her_ and Chase couldn't help but to shudder and groan.

"_Do you have a family?" _

Just the thought of it made Chase's blood run cold, his hair standing on end as his spine turned to ice. She wasn't a girl, she wasn't a human; she was all predator. She had chased him, run him down, cornered her as her hungry eyes drank him in-and not in the way he was used to getting eyed up. The knife in her hand twitched between fingers, trailing a thin line of blood on her knuckles.

"_Such a cute, ugly little boy. Mommy and daddy fed you well, didn't they? Never missed a meal did you?"_

It was a game of cat and mouse. For all his physical strength, the predator was agile for him. He couldn't raise his weapon without getting cut and stabbed by her blade.

"_I hate little slime worms like you. Picture perfect family, picture perfect, picture perfect!" _She threw a knife at him, missing him just by a hair, as she intended. She wasn't done with him, not by a long shot. _"Such a happy family back in your District-Of-Idiots, how could you ever hope to survive?"_ She threw another knife. _"All you know how to do is gut a pig. Too weak to gut a human. Why? Because you can't stomach the memory." _She twirled another knife, pondering for a moment. _"You're the one with the girl." _She laughed, her eyes misty for a moment before turning cold and hard. _"Such a shame for a girl to lose her 'love' in front of everyone, to watch him die squealing like a fat pig as he's stabbed over, and over again." _She smiled. _"But imagine her watching him not even trying? Not even killing all those that stand in his way of seeing her once again." _She studied her hand, lifting it up under the moonlight. Without a glance, she threw a blade at his boot. _"Alright, I give you this. If by midday tomorrow you have not killed a tribute, I will gut you and make you squeal, little pig."_ She fixed her eyes upon him. _"And don't worry, I will find you wherever you are."_

And to seal the deal, the predator had dug a hole so large in his leg that Chase felt as if he was crawling. He'd have to thank her for that.

Her words to kill rang in his ears as he trudged along. Killing, killing wasn't what he wanted. To know that somewhere out there he took away a child from a mother and father bit at him, but then he pictured Suzannah's face. Her beautiful face….He flicked the knife in his hand as he heard a rustle in the bushes. He was going to kill. Suzannah was worth more than the twenty-four lives that had walked into the arena. She was worth every drop of blood he had to spill.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

"P, wait!" Crystal called after her ally. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find him!"

"Why is that boy so important to you?" _And how can you run after that fall from the canopy trees?_ Even Crystal, who was unaccustomed to pain still felt stiff after the trees had burnt to ash nights ago. She glanced up at the sky, sparing the timer a glance. _Please, please let this all be over with today! Before I have seen more of these evil nights. _The nights here were….worse than anything before. They were made worse by Crystal's eyes. She saw more, much more than she would have ever wished for. It was driving her mad. P had yet to notice; so intent of protecting and finding this one boy, Crystal couldn't understand.

"P, who is he to you?"

**Cecilia Kruger (D10)**

"I don't understand where she could have gone…" Cecilia murmured to herself.

"She's dead, Cecilia." Ash turned to his partner. "She's dead."

Cecilia merely nodded, the meaning of a death forever lost to her.

"We have to get going, or else-" Silence followed.

Cecilia turned around, halting in her attempts at fitting the gear back into the packs. Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Ash?"

A dark haired girl-years younger than Cecilia- stood silently in front of her.

"Who are-"

The girl raised a finger to her mouth and giggled, slipping a knife out from behind her.

**Ash Roark (D7)**

It took a moment for the darkness to clear from Ash's vision. The pounding on his skull, sadly, would not leave. A ringing echoed in his ears and his back throb from hitting the forest floor. Ash struggled to remember how he had gotten there.

"_She's dead, Cecilia. She's dead."_

"_We have to get going, or else-"_

"_Look what we have here."_

Ash's eyes shot open and he attempted to jump to his feet, only to discover they were pinned down by rocks. The fact that the pain had not set in was worrisome. He had to be here somewhere-

"Awake, sleeping beauty?"

"So it is you."

"Clever princess." The male tribute for the second district appeared before Ash, holding an axe in his hands. "Now tell me how the story ends."

"You attempt to kill me and in the end you die."

"Perhaps, when I'm old and gray I shall die. But here? No, that's for you." Luke looked to the sky. "Thirty votes for Ash Roark, District Seven." The boy laughed. "Eighty votes for Luke Mancini. Well, I was always popular in my district. You don't seem to compare, now do you?"

"I'll take being me any day over being you."

Luke tsked. "Oh, but you see, when I win and return to my district I shall be rewarded and beloved by my district. People shall chant my name and girls will throw themselves at my feet eager to have me."

"I think they like the idea of money more than being with a person like you."

"And, and what type of person am I?"

"One with too much self-entitlement and nothing to show for it."

Luke cackled with laughter. "I have plenty to display, unlike you little timber boy. Poor little timber boy. When you return in pieces, who will weep?" He got close to Ash's face, his axe kissing Ash's face. "Huh? Do you have a lady love back home?"

A face flashed in Ash's eyes and he felt like strangling Luke. He gritted his teeth, seething. "Don't say another word."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Luke laughed. "A whore for the timber boy, a whore for the timber boy! Whoa hoo, the timber has a timber whore!" Luke jumped around, shouting joyfully before jumping down in front of Ash's face once more. "Tell me, does she have blisters down there?" He pointed to Ash's crotch. "Too much for her to handle? Or is it some other timber boy feeling her up?" Ash lunged for Luke, missing as Luke jumped away and the rocks kept Ash down. "Timber boy, timber boy, timber boy! A whore for timber boy! Oh this is fun!" Luke clapped his hands, smiling at Ash in earnest. "Those pricks back in my district aren't nearly as much fun. Of course, I must be quiet then! I must! My mother and sister, they shouldn't know, you know? They must be protected, they must! That's why I brought her, she's my sister, only she's not!" Luke laughed manically and Ash took in the greenish, purple signs on the boy's face and neck. He was infected, and whatever he was infected with, Ash wanted no part of.

"What poison was it?"

Luke stopped and stared at Ash bewildered. "Poison? Poison?" He leaned into Ash's face. "Why, it's the same poison I shall give to your lady love, timber boy, the very same poison."

Ash reached for his neck. There was nowhere else he wanted but that boy's neck. He would snap it, strangle it, whichever he could get, because the boy needed to be destroyed. He was sick, he was cruel, he would be sick and cruel outside of this hell.

"You want to play timber boy? YOU WANT TO PLAY?" He struggled against Ash. Ash knocked the boy's axe away, tightening his grip on his pale neck. The two clawed at each other, cursing and fisting, drawing all the blood they could. "Do you know what it is like to hide yourself away each and every day? HUH? I lie! I lie to those fools! I hate them, those bastards, those poor bastards! How dare they think I care for an inch of them! I would sooner see them die, just as I will see you die!" He pulled out a blade from his pocket and stabbed Ash in his neck, watching with an amazed smile as the blood vomited from his throat.

Luke stepped back, smiling down at that boy, drenched in the blood of that boy. "What was her name, timber boy, what was her name?"

The light was residing from his eyes, his lips cracking, and he could fill the blood dripping down his arm, creating a pool around him. He thought he shouldn't tell this demented boy her name, shouldn't let him hear her name, that he should feel frightened and angry in dying rather than peaceful, but her face shone in his eyes as the rest faded to black and he wanted to hear her name, just wanted to hear it once more before….

"Juniper, she was Juniper." But no, that wasn't true. She wasn't Juniper. She was the other part of Ash. Living in the same world as him. How could he forget her? How could he have forgotten that night? He felt the ring that she gave him on his finger. It was the only thing he could feel now. The only thing he could feel now…

**Willow Lerman (D6)**

**BANG! **

Willow jumped, shaking as she came down. A picture of a beautiful boy lit up across the sky.

**Ash Roark, District Seven Male Tribute**

"Another one's gone." She whispered.

Dexter took her hand gently. "It's a good thing. It means his thirty votes can go to your forty."

"It's so many."

Dexter looked solemnly at the sky. "It's not enough."

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

"Stay away from me Cryo!"

The blonde boy laughed. "Wow, that kiss really put your head through a loop didn't it?"

Arithmetic spun around and smacked him, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare speak of that horrible, horrific act of disgust!"

Cryo smirked. "You sure you don't want another one?" He laughed as Arithmetic blushed, earning another him another smack. "Come on, you can't tell me it wasn't good."

It was her first kiss. If it wasn't for that fact that the logical move would to be keeping Cryo as a ally, she would have slit his throat already. Still her first kiss. The useless boy had no shame!

Cryo walked on ahead of her with his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. "Oh look, you have five votes!"

Arithmetic glared at the accusing graph in the sky that was a tell-tale sign of who was liked and who was not. Not that she wanted out of the games in such a way, mind you, she was going to win, but still, the five votes compared to Cryo's a hundred and seventy was a bit….disheartening. Would her district even cheer when she returned home? She quickly shook the thought out her head. She needed their approval when she stared caring about them. She would win and show them and all and that was that.

Cryo suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"Cryo-!" He slapped a hand roughly over her mouth, shushing her and pointing to beyond the bushes.

Beyond their wall of flora, a battle between two giants was waging. The male tribute from twelve and the male tribute from ten were wrestling with one another, matching blow for blow, but Arithmetic barely noticed.

Cryo's body felt good against her own…. She immediately slapped herself and Cryo lifted an eyebrow at her. As if she would tell that good for nothing boy what she was thinking!

**Chase Sattel (D10)**

It was a battle of pure strength and will. Chase remember how the District Twelve tribute had unintentially saved him from that other boy. By District Ten law, Chase should have been laying his life on the line for this boy now, but he couldn't. He had to go back, he had to see Suzannah. And if it meant killing the one tribute Chase hadn't want to hurt, well then, he was going to do it.

The boy was larger, bigger, and stronger. Chase didn't want to find out he was smarter. He just had to fight.

He landed punch after punch on the other boy, but the boy didn't seem to notice. It was if he was made from stone. And when the boy hit, it felt as if a mountain was jamming itself in to his body. Chase coughed up blood as the boy sent Chas flying through the sky only to land far below in a small crevice of the mountain. The boy spared him a glance before walking away, leaving him to dwell in the darkness of the mountain's side.

Chase slammed a fist against the wall. He had lost and he sincerely hoped neither his pa or Suzannah had saw him at his worst. He could just hear it now…

"I told you what would happen."

Chase jumped, pain shooting out in all directions.

"Little pig, little pig, let me hear you squeal."

**Arithmetic Farthers (D3)**

**Bang!**

"I guess he lost." Cryo murmured to Arithmetic in her ear. Arithmetic hated the position. It was too close, too intimate, and gave the good for nothing the wrong idea. She quickly pushed him off of her, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Well, that's just one less for use to deal with."

Cryo, still laying on the ground with his hand behind his head, stared up at the sky, a favorite pastime of his. "Chase Sattel…he had ninety votes! Third place after me and-"

"There's an hour left on that timer. I suggest you don't get too comfortable with it right now."

"Aw, you're just sad because I'm going to be leaving this game before you."

"Just because you have the most vo- wait, before me?"

"Well yes genius." He sat up and crossed his legs, giving her a look telling her she was an idiot. "I have the most votes, therefore, I shall be the first to leave! And then once all these losers here are gone, you'll get to leave. See?"

"You think I'll win?" Why did her heart just stop?

"Why yes Miss I'm-Embarrassed-By-A-Kiss. I think with your brains you'll win. Plus, you are quite a bit devious. Like an evil midget."

"I, I, I-" _really like you and appreciate it and can't believe a popluar, good looking guy like you likes me, or at least would kiss me and keep me around, but I can't tell you that, and why am I thinking like a lovesick girl?_

"Why yes Miss Evil Midget?"

"Cryo-"

**Cryo Kron (D4) **

**Bang!**

Evil Midget's body fell to the ground and Cryo couldn't breathe as his body went to stone. Her head, it, it just exploded…

He looked up at the tall, dark boy that had crushed Arithmetic's face in his hands. The boy stared down at him emotionless. Blood dripped from his hands on to Arithmetic's lifeless body, her hair falling from his hands.

"Wh-what did you do?" Cryo gulped back roaring anger that grew in intensity. "What did you do? Huh? Do you hear me? WHAT DID YOU DO!"

The boy said nothing. He just stood there, emotionless. Cryo couldn't breathe. His body shook and he felt like, he felt like….

"Damn you bastard!"

He rushed at him, hearing a shout from nowhere yelling at him.

**P (D11)**

"Cryo, no!"

P had never sprinted as fast as he did, watching Cryo and other boy, Stone, battle. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't. He watched as the boy Stone lift Cryo's sword from the ground. No, he wouldn't let the bastard get him!

He pummeled into Stone, attempting to grab the sword from his hand as the boy struggled against him. Cryo jumped on top of him, pulling at him.

"Get out here, I don't need your help!" Cryo screeched at him.

P knocked him away, trying to focus his energy in the struggling boy below him. "Well you're getting my help, now shut up kid."

"I don't want your help!" Cryo rushed at him with the sword, driving into his to his back.

Blood gurgled from his mouth as he feel off the other boy, who quickly disappeared.

"I told you I didn't want your help!"

"Crystal, no-"

Cryo feel to his knees as a spike was stabbed through his chest. Her beautiful eyes were full of rage as she twisted the weapon into the young boy.

"Crystal," P got her attention, "he's my brother." _They had taken him from me. They had taken him away when they died._ Cryo looked at him in wonder, falling to the ground in time as P heard his own cannon go off.

**Luke Mancini (D2)**

Luke was enraged. The blood, it shouldn't be there. She was supposed to be safe, safe, safe! Not like she was. The girl, the girl had hurt her before Luke had chased her off. He should have killed her. Should have, should have, should have, blood. Blood shouldn't be there. He leaned her against the tree on the hill, stroking her dark locks out of her angelic face.

"It's okay Lily, its okay." He told her, it was true. It would be okay, because the blood wasn't supposed to be there. It would go away. He would make it go away. The timer started to countdown and Luke screamed at it.

"I'm Emerald." Lily glared at him.

"No, you're Lily."

"No, Mr. Stalker, I'm Emerald, Eme…"

"Lily, Lily, it's okay Lily." He stroked her hair. "I'm going to make the blood go away. I'm going to make it go away. I'm going to use these leeches, they'll make the blood go away."

"That's a knife poison brain."

"No, no, no, it's a leech, see? I put it here," Lilly screamed as he put the leech on her, "and here, and here, and here, and here, no, no, no, don't cry Lily." He petted her hair, whispering as he put more leeches on her. The timer kept yelling at him. "SHH, Lily's sleeping. Wake up Lily, wake up Lily. Lily? Lily? Wake up Lily! Wake up!" He shook her, but she did nothing. He let her fall out of his arms to the ground.

A gasp from behind him enraged him. He didn't look, he didn't ask, he picked up a knife and threw it, running off with tears down his cheeks. Lily left him. She didn't want a big brother anymore, she left. But, she was the only one, she was the one. Now there was no one. There was no one.

**Rose Jones (D9)**

They found the trio by a cherry tree on a hill. The girl, Emerald if Rose remembered correctly, lay bloody by the trunk while Luna, a girl Rose vaguely remembered from training for being a selfless person, lay on the grassy ground with her friend Larke crying over her.

"What happened?" Xander asked, his voice trembling. He hadn't been the same since, well, it was the Hunger Games. He hadn't been the same since he killed a life.

Larke looked up at him with angry tears. "Luke. He killed her," she pointed to the body of Emerald, "and threw a knife at Luna. He didn't even look, how could he have hit her?"

Xander stared down at Luna, blood from the knife in her stomach staining her white shirt. Xander's jaw locked and twitched. Without another word he left, chasing the path Luke had vanished on.

Rose watched after him. She could have called out for him, but she knew better. In the short time she had been by his side, Rose had learned better. This was his chance, whether he knew it or not, and she would not take it from him. She owed him that.

Rose sat down by Luna, holding her hand. Luna weakly smiled at her, wasting a laugh as the timer counted down.

_**10**_

_**9**_

"She was going to go home." Larke cried. "She had the most votes after that boy died. She would have been safe!"

_**8**_

Rose understood that. Luna was a sweet soul. Panem might have had a heart, giving her a hundred and thirteen votes. The countdown kept calling out numbers.

"I wanted to remember them." Luna chocked out. The two girls stared down at her in shock. "I wanted to remember everyone who was ever lost. They should be remembered, you know? They should. Everyone should." She stared to close her eyes. "I wanted to remember every lost soul."

_**1**_

The president appearance appeared on the sky just as the last two cannons went off. "Hello tributes. As you are aware, today you were all granted a gift. All of Panem voted for you, and I am happy to say Larke Namet has been granted freedom!"

Larke shook her head.

"Larke Namet shall be air lifted out of the arena effective immediately and returned to her loving family when the winner of the 113th Hunger Games is announced."

"NO!"

The president stared down at Larke. "What is it my dear?"

"I do not wished to be saved!"

"Are you saying you wish to stay?" If the president was surprised, he hid it well.

"I will not quit!"

"Well then, Willow Lerman and Rose Jones, as a tie has occurred, I am pleased to announce you have been saved."

Larke grabbed Rose's hand as the president continued to speak. "All my life everyone has looked down on me. I've looked down on me at times. I was supposed to be useless, a cripple, good for nothing. I never thought someone would stick by my side in the arena because of my leg, but Luna did. Just like my brother Grimm and my friend Jonni did, but in the end I wasn't able to save her. I wasn't able to give her what she wanted. I'm not hiding anymore. I'm going to give them something to be proud of. You watch, I will."

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Watching the hover crafts lift into the sky, Kyra groaned. "And we're still stuck here. Didn't even get a lot of votes. How do two girls get to leave?" She stomped her foot.

Devyn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it's going to end well. Two tributes saved plus a winner soon? No, something is going to go wrong. Happy endings don't exist for everyone. Two will live in misery, and one will be happy. Just you wait and see.

"What, you think the president is going to do something with them? You're crazy. _Clement_ crazy."

"You wait and see, someone is going to be in misery."

"Well, I don't care!" She stomped her foot. "We're still stuck here!"

Devyn hung her head. "Did you have to remind me?" 

**Deceased **

**Cameron Smith, District Eight, age 17**

**Chandelier Rouge, District Three, age 15**

**Talon Williams, District Five, age 15**

**Felix Drake, District One, age 16**

**Juniper Abbot, District Eleven, age 15**

**Ash Roark, District Seven, age 17**

**Chase Sattel, District Ten, age 18**

**Arithmetic Farthers, District Three, age 16**

**P (Kron), District Eleven, age 17**

**Cryo Kron, District Four, age 15**

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone, age 12**

**Luna Ricci, District Seven, age 18**

**Thank you for all your submitted tributes, I loved each of them in their own way.**

***The girl Ash says he's in love is Juniper from his district, not the tribute.**

***There is only one more chapter for the arena, I will aftermath chapters for each district, in which many things are reveled for many of the characters. **

**I waited so long for another chapter because I wanted to hear from more people, but thank you for all who discussed it! Yes, I saved two, but it doesn't mean they *both* get to go home. Like I said, there will be an aftermath. Thank you for all your reviews and your reading of my story!**


	29. Day Ten, Heros

**Day Ten-Dawn**

**Stone Axelback (D12)**

Today was the day. He could feel it. It would all be over with today. Holding the glass figurine close, Stone closed his eyes, unable to keep the thoughts at bay. He had killed. It was horrible, but he was so _terribly_ good at it. What kind of beast was he that he could kill a girl and keep going? He thought of his sister Opal and wondered if the one who had killed her felt the same way and he thought of Foxfire and her sweet, cunning eyes. Perhaps she hated him now? No, she would not hate him. She would want him to fight, and fight he had, and fight he would. He kissed the glass ballerina and gently placed it back in its pouch. He stood up in the cave, his massive form occupying the entire space. Today was the day.

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

Crystal shook as the bile fled from her mouth. She couldn't stop it from coming. What had she done, what had she become? Images of the day before fled before her eyes and she convulsed again and again. She had failed. She had volunteered for these devilish games to save children from happy families, and instead she had killed Cryo, Cryo who had a grandmother back in their district, Cryo who was the brother of P, Crystal's ally and possibly more if they had never been in this place. How could she kill him? If only she had known. If only she had known…

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Devyn could feel it in the air. There was a quietness and crisp coldness in the morning dawn that gave her the truth. It was the same in every story, such a breaking day could only mean the end of something and the start of something new. Who ever won the games today would be forever changed, as they all would. There were only ten left. It would be prey and predator, and one would be declared the king of them all. She smiled sadly down at Kyra's sleeping form. It would have been easier if one of them had been saved yesterday, then they would not have to face the threat of today. One would be sleeping contently in a fluffy bed in the capital while the other was winning. She did not want to kill Kyra and she did not want Kyra to kill her either. Sighing at the sky, Devyn knew today would be today.

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

Cecelia grunted as she made her way over the rubble. She was glad that little girl was dead; she had torn a wound into Cecelia's side which threatened to slow her down considerably. The morning light had just begun to peak out over the horizon and Cecelia hoped the other tributes where still asleep. She needed time to fix her wound so that she could end it today. Yes. Today was the day. She did not care who she had to kill, she would finish it today.

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

Dexter stumbled as he ran. He no longer knew why he ran, but his feet would not stop. He had to do something. He had to make it stop. He was only glad that Willow was safe. At least he done that much. Now he had to win, so that he could go home as well and give her the hug he had not been able to give at their parting. Or something more. He no longer knew. This arena, it warped his brain. He was no longer the carefree boy he had been known as back in his district. He no longer knew who he was supposed to be, or who he wanted to be. No, that was wrong. He had wanted to protect Willow, and so he had. But now what? There was only one thing to do. End it today.

**Xander Hemson (D9)**

Xander had been following him all night. The voices and cruelties of the night had done nothing to disturb him. Now that the end was near, he no longer cared if they whispered his uselessness and his loneliness. Even their talk of Rose could do nothing to hurt him. She had not abandoned him. She had been saved and that was what he had wanted. Now there was nothing for him save moving forward. He would not die as the boy he had been back in his district. He would die as someone more. No longer would he stand still and let the world pass him by, he take life by the reins and know as he closed his eyes for the last time that he did something great in his life. Just one thing, that was all he needed.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Larke was not sure who she was looking for. Clement or Luke, the ones who needed to be destroyed, which ever she could find, she would make sure they would not get out. They were too evil for the world outside. She no longer cared about making it out alive, she wanted to make sure the world outside would be better. The others killed because they were forced to; Luke and Clement enjoyed it. They thrived on it.

Larke could not accept it. Such people could only end up hurting others. She imagined Clement or Luke around the children outside, she imagined them having children just like them, and she could not accept it. It mattered little who survived today, as long as those two rotted in the arena. They would kill someone like Jonni, someone sweet and trusting like Jonni, and she could not let that happen. She could forgive the world for making her half crippled, she could forgive her parents caring little to none for her, to forgive being in the games, she could forgive all of it so long as people like Clement and Luke were not around to hurt the world. And so Larke accepted her fate and kept moving forward. It was today, it was today to be the person she had always dreamed of being.

**Kyra Felseen (D5)**

Kyra stretched her arms as she and Devyn made their way through the forest floor. For some reason, Kyra felt at ease for the first time in a long while. Perhaps it was the amazing breakfast Devyn had made them earlier. Kyra yawned and looked at her friend.

"I feel so relaxed today! Maybe it's because so many people are gone now."

"Or because you got to sleep in while I took care of everything. Lazy."

"Hey! You could have woken me up!"

"I wanted you to sleep because it feels like-"

Kyra stopped listening as she felt her wire locket fall from her neck. She quickly picked it up, staring at the picture inside as the locket opened on its own accord. Unwanted tears suddenly pricked her eyes. Daniel, her baby brother looked up at her with laughing eyes. Her eyes.

"_My sister! No, you can't have my sister! Let her go! You can't have her!"_

A sob threatened to spill from her mouth. How could she be so relaxed? Daniel was waiting for her back home. He was waiting for her. She thought of the day she had boarded the train, when the peacekeepers had laid hands on her brother as he raced towards her. Her fists clenched. She had to win, she had to make sure no one ever touched her brother again. She had to save him, she had to-

Devyn screamed as she bumped into the District Twelve tribute, Stone. Kyra remembered his name only because she had bumped into him once in training, and he felt just like he was named. Stone. Stone reached for Devyn as she dodged, rolling on the ground to get away.

"Stay away from her!" Kyra screamed as she picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock bounced off of him, not even causing him to flinch. "Devyn, run!" The girls took off in different directions, racing through the forest in an effort to get away from him. Kyra didn't dare to look back, fearful of what she might she. She kept running, hoping Devyn was safe, images of Daniel appearing in her eyes as she ran, and ran, and ran, and-

_What is this feeling? Wh-what is this? Why does it hurt? Why-I'm falling. Why am I falling?" _

Kyra fell to her knees, hands clawing at her throat. Someone had slit her throat, but, how had they? A boy with short brown hair and sad brown eyes stood before her, silently watching as she gasped and chocked on blood, a bloodied knife.

_He, but how, but why?... _

She saw her locket before her as her eyes started to blur. She could see nothing but the locket and the picture inside. Her hand reached for it. She had worked so hard on it, made it by hand with all the love in the world…her hand grasped the locket and she kissed the picture, putting it to her heart as she feel to the ground.

"I love you Daniel. I love you."

_I'm sorry Daniel. I'm so sorry._

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

**BANG!**

Crystal barely noticed as the picture of a thin girl with flaming red hair in pigtails was broadcasted across the sky. It was another death. There would be many more by sundown. The games would be over then, and Crystal would no longer see the ghosts of all the tributes that had fallen there. She hated them. They wanted things from her that she could not give them.

Crystal walked with her knife outstretched, at the ready. She would no longer feel, this she told herself. She would feel nothing at all. She saw the District Twelve boy standing before her in the distance. He had no weapon, but he needed no weapon at all. He was a weapon on his own. His eyes were empty, but that was not the truth. They were full, just as hers were, but empty to all unwilling to see the truth behind the eyes. He had words he would never voice, never would he speak of such nightmares that haunted them. In that moment, as she neared him, Crystal knew that they were the same. Empty but so overly full of emotion, empty and full. It was wrong. People such as they should not exist. Crystal gripped her knife tighter as she neared.

He did nothing. He just stood there. It made it worse. Like a lamb to slaughter, he did nothing. Just looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes that knew. Crystal stopped in front of him and she could see that he could do nothing. He was stuck. Just a lamb. Crystal took her knife and lifted it, slashing his throat quickly and cleanly, watching as his head rolled. Just a lamb. Nothing more.

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

**BANG!**

Devyn watched as a picture of the boy from earlier appeared in the sky and she wandered through sobbing eyes who had done him in. She hoped that Kyra had giving him some mortal wound that had taken him in the end just before she was killed by him. She was sure the boy had killed Kyra and for that she would always feel guilty. The boy had wanted her, but Kyra had gotten in the way. It was her fault. It was her fault….

An arrow whizzed past her ear and Devyn knew it was time.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

"Are you going to kill me no leg?" The witch asked.

"I have two legs as you can see."

"Ah, but you can't use it, now can you, no leg? I'm surprised you got this far, District Eight tributes have the nasty habit of dying first."

"You're right."

"Ah, someone who actually has some br-"

"I can't use my leg just like you can't use that supposed heart of yours."

Clement's eyes narrowed and her wicked smile slipped. It seemed even the Murderer Queen could be taken back. "Do you have a family, little one?"

"Yes."

"I bet it's a big, happy family. Nice dinners, mommy and daddy tucking you in every night, kissing your forehead. Perhaps an older sister who gossips about boys with you and an older brother that-"

"You're wrong."

Clement threw a knife inches away from Larke's ear. "Stop interrupting me!"

"Tell me Clement, what is your family like?"

"I have no family." Clement seethed.

"Is that why you always ask that? If we have families?"

Clement's put a dent in the tree next to her. "I hate families! I hate them! Why should you get to have one!"

Larke laughed. "My parents hate me, or at least, I'm pretty sure they do. I'm not the perfect daughter you see?" She tapped her lame leg. "Pretty useless I guess. I don't ever remember them kissing me good night or tucking me in. I don't know if we've ever had dinner together, or even been in the same room together when there wasn't a need. My parents have no need for me and therefore don't truly see me, not if they can't help it. The only one in my family who has ever cared for me is my brother Grimm. He took care of me and taught me and stuck up for me. So, in a sense, I don't really have a family, not a happy one anyway, not if you include my parents. But I have Grimm, and I have Jonni, and I had Luna, and that was all the family I need. So if that is the type of family that pisses you off, than I guess you'll have to kill me."

"And me as well."

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

The beautiful nymph with midnight black hair stood before Devyn, challenging her with empty, raging eyes. Blood was splattered on half of the girl and she held knives in her hands.

"Today is the day isn't it?" Devyn asked her, pulling out her axe.

"What would you know about days?" The girl cocked her head at her. "Tell me, do you have a family?"

"You sound just like psycho Clement."

"I don't like killing children with families."

"Who are you calling a child?"

The girl feathered out her knives. "I really don't like killing families, but I won't feel. I won't feel anymore."

"Then let's end this."

**Dexter Colorado (D6)**

They never told you how sickening killing was. How it burnt you inside, how it made you want to hide. He killed someone. He had taken away someone special. She had to have been special to someone, she had to have been-

"You took her away!" A body came flying at Dexter, knocking him to the ground. "You took her away, you killed her, you killed her!"

It was Luke from District Two, the crazy beast. He stabbed at Dexter, missing and hitting, blood splattering everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to!"

"YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED LILY!"

"Wait, no, I didn't kill, who the hell is Lily?"

"My sister, you bastard!" He stabbed at Dexter again and again, and Dexter couldn't keep up. He could feel the blood pouring out of him as Luke stabbed him over and over. This was the price for killing that girl, it was the price for killing. He would take it, he would take it, because he couldn't take the thoughts. Willow was safe, that was all that mattered, Willow was safe, he had saved her…

**BANG!**

"I've found you Luke."

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

"Ha, so you two are going to take me down? There's only seven of us left, getting close to sundown. Can you kill me before the terrors of the night?"

"We're not killing you. We're protecting the world outside." The girl, Larke, with the limp leg told Clement.

Cecelia shook her head. "No, I'm here to kill her for everyone she's killed. You can protect the world, I'll get revenge."

"Fine by me. Let's finish her."

**Xander Hemson (D9)**

"What do you want?" Luke slurred as his body swayed as he squatted on the dirt, his eyes wide and twitching.

"You were poisoned, weren't you?"

"It was just a cut, just a cut. Where's Lily?"

"There was no Lily."

"LIES! There was Lily. Lily was the only one, the only one…"

"If you're talking about Emerald, you killed her."

"NO! She was Lily, she was Lily!"

"You killed her."

"No, no, NO! I kept Lily safe, I keep Lily safe!"

"I'm going to kill you Luke."

**Devyn Vaneer (D2)**

Metal hitting metal, dodging and reacting, it was a battle in its fullest. The girl had the speed that Devyn did not, but she had the muscle and the will. Knife after knife the girl threw and as Devyn dodged the knives, so did the girl dodge the axe.

Devyn skidded to the floor as she dodged yet another knife. "You're not too bad at fighting, but I'm better."

"We'll see. I'm sorry I'll have to kill you."

"Nothing's over until a Vaneer says so!" She charged at the girl, her axe at the ready.

**Larke Namet (D8)**

Clement had the speed that neither Larke nor Cecelia had. She also had the thirst for blood the other two had yet fallen prey to. With each and every attack Clement dodged, the angrier Cecelia became and the more determined Larke was. Clement would not live to see another day. Not even if Larke had to die, Clement would be in the ground tonight.

**Xander Hemson (D9)**

Xander and Luke crossed blades, their swords ringing out with the thirst for life. Luke was erratic in his moves, so much so Xander could not predict his movement. With every attack Xander's resolve grew greater. Luke would die here tonight, no matter what.

"A pity that girl of yours had to leave, I would have enjoyed killing her!"

He would die. He would die.

**Devyn Vaneer (D8)**

The crunch was sickening as the axe lodged itself halfway in between the girl. Blood splattered outward and Devyn could feel the girl sag under the weight of the axe lodged inside her. She had done it, she had killed the girl. The nymph narrowed her beautiful, soulless eyes at her, taking the knife in her hand, twisting and twirling it, slashing Devyn across the throat. Devyn's hand went to her throat as the other hand kept steadfast to the axe. If she was going to die, it was going to be holding an axe. It was the closest she was ever getting to home.

_Emile, watch after mom and pop would ya? I think they're going to need you. _

**Crystal Snowfall (D4)**

_I'm sorry P, I didn't know. I didn't know._

**BANG! **

**BANG!**

**Larke Namet (D8)**

The knife hurt, a lot. The ground felt a lot better, but so did the sight of the wound she had given Clement to the side.

She thought of Jonni and of Grimm, of sweet Luna, and of the parents she wished had loved her, just once. The memory of their disapproving eyes and their cold demeanor towards her hurt, but she smiled. She smiled because she had Grimm, Jonni, and Luna. She had them in her life. She hadn't needed anyone else.

And in the end she wasn't dying the cripple.

She was dying Larke Namet.

"Get her Cecelia."

**Cecelia Kruger (D10)**

**BANG! **

A part of Cecelia was glad Clement had killed Larke. She hadn't wanted to have to face Larke afterwards. She hadn't want to fight her too.

"Your family will weep when your cannon goes off." Clement taunted.

"If, if my canon goes off."

"Oh, it will."

"I don't think so." She jabbed the knife into Clement, pushing and twisting it up her rib cage. Clement gaped as she felt the blood pump out of her. Cecelia could tell by her eyes that Clement had never thought such a thing could happen to her. Cecelia smiled. Soon, soon she could be back home in her district-"AH!"

Blood fled from Cecelia as Clement's knife dug deeper into her flesh. "Will anyone cry when you die?" Clement whispered sickly sweet in her ear.

Cecelia thought of her sister Delia, of her best friend Lydia, and of Brent Anjou….

"Stupid boy, you should have told me sooner." Cecelia pulled Clement and they tumbled to the ground below the forest cliff, towards the jagged rocks.

**Clement Portly (D12)**

She laughed. She laughed as she fell, feeling the delicious blood coat her. How many had she killed for that delicious blood? How many families had she destroyed? She laughed. Oh how she laughed.

**BANG!  
>BANG!<br>Luke Mancini (D2)**

He couldn't even feel it. The sword, it had gone straight through him, but he couldn't feel it. The world was distorting before his eyes, but he couldn't feel it. Blood gushed from his mouth, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel a thing. Not at all. Not a thing.

"Looks like you won."

**BANG!  
><strong> 

**Xander Hemson (D9)**

He dropped the sword and fell to his knees. It was over. It was finally over. The nightmare, it was, it was over. He could see Rose again. He could finally ask her. He covered his face in his hands and wept for the last time. It was all over. It was all over.

**Deceased **

**Cameron Smith, District Eight, age 17**

**Chandelier Rouge, District Three, age 15**

**Talon Williams, District Five, age 15**

**Felix Drake, District One, age 16**

**Juniper Abbot, District Eleven, age 15**

**Ash Roark, District Seven, age 17**

**Chase Sattel, District Ten, age 18**

**Arithmetic Farthers, District Three, age 16**

**P (Kron), District Eleven, age 17**

**Cryo Kron, District Four, age 15**

**Emerald "Eme" Cobblestone, age 12**

**Luna Ricci, District Seven, age 18**

**Kyra Felseen, District Five, age 15**

**Stone Axelback, District Twelve, age 16**

**Dexter Colorado, District Six, age 16**

**Crystal Snowfall, District Four, age 15**

**Devyn Vaneer, District Two, age 17**

**Larke Namet, District Eight, age 14**

**Clement Portly, District Twelve, age 17**

**Cecelia Kruger, District Ten, age 15**

**Luke Mancini, District Two, age 17**

**Thank you for all the tributes and your reviews (a big thank you to those of you who review a lot, it always makes me feel good!)….FINALLY! We have our winner! So pretty much, the whole this person killed this person changed from what I had originally planned, except I knew Luke was going to kill Emerald and Xander was going to kill him and Cecelia would be the one to kill Clement, although Larke had a big role to play in that. **

**Like I said, I will do aftermaths for each district (although Crystal's afterwards is more so in twelve….), but I understand if people stop reading after this chapter, but I'm still doing the afterwards, District Twelve is going to be a big one…just saying. And some of our tributes left something behind…Anyway, I plan on doing another Hunger Games story using some of the characters from this story (yes, that means some of the loved ones!) However, I'm not sure when and I'm not sure if it will be a SYOT, because I want to focus more on the loved ones….but we will see. On another note, despite being a culinary major, I just started my first creative writing class tonight! Yay, my writing will get better!**

**Anyway to everyone who stops reading this story now, and for everyone who reads the afterwards, THANK YOU! Seriously. I was so excited when I started this story and I wanted to keep writing for each character, it hurt that I had to kill them. So thank you, because without all of you, this story would not have been possible.  
><strong> 


	30. District One Aftermath, Birth

**Marcus Drake (D1)**

Marcus Drake did not suffer fools lightly. In fact, he despised them. They were perfect punching bags, practice for the 114th Hunger Games. Yes, Marcus Ramiro Drake would compete next year. He would compete, just as his brother did. His brother….

Marcus looked down at the boy he had pummeled for his poor choice of words. Anger welled up in Marcus once again and he found himself punching the unconscious boy. The school yard was filled with people screaming for him to stop, or cheering for him to hit harder. Nothing was the same anymore. Before he had slipped through the shadows, no one noticed him and no one cared. All they thought about was his rich father, his beautiful sister, and his popular brother. And then Felix had gone off to the games and lost. He died and that's where all the problems began. Now he wasn't a shadow, he was Felix's brother, dead Felix who died in the 113th Hunger Games where a boy from District Nine won. No one in District Nine ever won. When they did, it was fluke. Some short of disaster that could not be explained by human logic. And Felix had died a year one of them "fluked" it. Many mourned for Felix-especially the girls-but there were those like Haden Haggis whose mouths moved too much with idiotic words that should never be uttered.

It was not Felix's fault. The 113th Hunger Games was a messed up year to start with. The tributes Felix had been saddled with weren't real careers. They didn't have a chance, not even with cold-hearted Felix. And Felix never trained for the games like Marcus had. It should have been Marcus in the games, he would have won and then Felix would still be alive, safe at home, and the one filled with rage at being compared to his brother. That's the way it should have been if only…if only he hadn't been so afraid of volunteering. He wanted in the games, and next year he would. He would be in the games no matter what. It would show them. Then they would shut up.

"Marcus." Marcus snapped his head up to see Regina, his older sister, now forever safe from the reapings, staring down at him with cold eyes. She didn't care to look at him; she never did. He wasn't the brother she wanted. The one she wanted was dead. "We have to go home now. They are bringing the bodies today."

**Quartz Cobblestone (D1)**

"Well, it was kind of the president to allow the bodies to be buried in their districts this year." A woman passing Quartz on the street said to another prim and proper woman.

"That president has been so kind to the tributes this year, it's a wonder why we ever thought so poorly of him."

"Oh I know." She gasped and put a hand on the other woman's arm. "That's Quartz Cobblestone, of the Cobblestone family!"

"You mean?..."

"Yes, Emerald was his sister. Poor girl, it's always such a horrid thing when a twelve year-old enters the games."

"I wish the president would outlaw twelve year olds from entering out right. It's just too young."

"Well thirteen's not much better."

"My Jacob is thirteen."

The two women continued down the street and for that Quartz was thankful. It seemed as if everyone had something to say nowadays about the president and the Hunger Games and Emerald. They all just needed to go away.

Quartz stared down at the porcelain doll in the store window. With its chocolate brown hair and vibrant green eyes, it reminded Quartz of Emerald. But then, everything these days did.

"She hated dolls you know." Quartz jumped, finding Katleen Sargent standing behind him with arms crossed. She had been Emerald's annoying best friend that had a tendency to switch moods rapidly, turning to an "evil twin" as he had overheard Emerald taunt her years ago. Besides her where her two younger sisters, Rose and Moonstone if he remembered correctly. They were twins, just like Quartz's other siblings, Silver and Gold.

Quartz crossed his arms. He didn't like Katleen. She was annoying. No, she was beyond annoying. She was beyond it in such a way that there was not a word for it. "I know that."

"It's because of you and your stupid pranks. You traumatized her for life when it came to dolls."

"I know."

"I heard her body is coming in today."

"What of it?"

Katleen was not a shy one, nor was she meek or quiet. She looked him on steadfast with a steel resolve. "I want to see her one last time."

"Not up to me." Quartz uncrossed his arms and started to leave, only to be stopped by Katleen.

"Don't give me that. We both know you're the one who will end up taking care of the funeral. Your parents won't even bother."

It hurt that she knew. It hurt that it was true. It hurt that Emerald must of have known that before she died. His parents were not cruel people, nor where they cold. They just let everything slip on by.

"Come around six."

**Marcus Drake (D1)**

Around him, everyone was crying and sobbing. Regina couldn't control herself, she and Felix had always been close.

Felix's friends Francesca, Vulcan, and Jem were there as well, quite in their grief. Of course, Francesca wouldn't want to ruin her make-up in front of potential suitors. Something about that angered Marcus. But, then, everything about Felix's friends angered Marcus.

Jackson and Silvia Drake had spared no expense for their son's funeral, even if his death was an embarrassment to the family. All deaths of a District One tribute was an embarrassment. It was the best district chalk full of winners; losers were not permitted.

Felix's casket sat proudly in the center of the room, where passersbys could stop and peer down at the young man cut down in his prime. Some would stop and peek, leaving with a choked sob; others would shake their head and silently walk away.

Marcus hated this. He hated all of this. He hated their faces and their emotionless eyes that seemed to stare after him where ever he went. He hated staring down at Felix's face. Vulcan put a hand on Marcus's shoulder, trying and failing to comfort him. Marcus slapped his hand away and fled the room. He couldn't breathe in there. Too many eyes, too many.

Outside he could breathe and let his anger reside; if only for a moment. He remembered Felix and how he had been one cold son of a bitch obsessed with his looks and weight. He remembered how Felix had reviled in their family's wealth and how people had seemed to flock to him. He remembered every fight he had with Felix, and how Felix and their sister had left him out as a child. Marcus stopped chasing after the two when he was ten, when his first reaping was rapidly approaching and after he finally let it sink in that his siblings would always be too far ahead of him to catch up.

Marcus lost himself in memories and stayed there for hours, letting the cooling fall air nip at his skin. When the rays of the sun had finally resided he walked back inside, leaving his memories there, gently placed on the dirt floor where a wolfsbane grew. There he would leave it and there it would stay until he won the Hunger Games. He would forget about Felix until that day he stood in the Capital a victor. That day he would know that Felix had forgiven him for being too weak to volunteer for him.

**Quartz Cobblestone (D1)**

The Cobblestone home had never been bright and cheerful to begin with, but the death of Emerald seemed to take what little light there had been out with it. Or, at least, that was how it was for Quartz. His parents were the same as ever; distant and out of place. The twins were too young to understand and nothing seemed to have disturbed their happiness.

Quartz watched Silver and Gold, looking at them in ways he never had with Emerald. It was his fault really, he had allowed Emerald to grow up on her own, never giving her the brotherly advice and protection she had the right to. He knew his parents would have never given her the advantages one would need outside of the Capital and he should have done it. He should have protected her and he hadn't. Katleen was right and for that he hated her even more.

"_She cut herself. She always had scars and red marks on her arm and she never said why. But she laughed all the time about it. She read stories about death and made jokes of it, and she never wanted my help. She knew I cared, but she didn't want me to. She didn't need me. She needed her family. But her family was never there." _

The funeral was terrible. Not many people showed and his parents had been too busy with business to attend to their own dead daughter. Quartz had wanted to slam his father against the wall, to scream at his mother and show her the scar. That scar was permanently burned into Quartz's mind. _Perfect. _

What had led Emerald to scaring that word into her leg? Was she that lonely, did she hate herself that much?

Quartz wanted to blame his parents that had never given time to his younger sister, but in truth he blamed himself. He knew what his parents were like. It was his fault for never giving Emerald the love and strength she could get nowhere else but her family.

Silver cried as she fell to the ground, hurting her left leg. Quartz picked her up and held her close, looking from her to her twin brother Gold. Even at four the two were left on their own more often than not. _Not again, not again._

"I'll make you strong so you'll never cry again." _I promise. _


	31. District Two Aftermath, Pride

**Emile Vaneer (D2)**

The day was cold and nipped at Emile's skin. The train was coming today, caring within it cherished dreams that had been crushed in blood. It was a long train that would go from district to district, returning the beloved children to their parents. The beloved children that were no more.

Emile peered at her Aunt Echo who stood proudly beside her, ignoring her husband Tallow's searching hand. Echo Vaneer was known to be a strong woman who had been crushed yet by the thankless life she led and the countless deaths of unborn babes she had wished to bear.

Emile remembered the day they had watched Devyn fall. Emile's mother had cried out instantly, her father had reached for her mother's hand. Uncle Tallow had shouted out, jumping to his feet and quickly following to his knees. Tallow, the unstoppable mountain, the strongest man many had ever known, wept openly with large, angry tears too bitter to sallow. It was enough to crush anyone to see such a man break, but all eyes turned to Echo, waiting for a mother's sobbing heartbreak. But Echo did not fall and weep and cry against the world like they had all thought she would. She did not speak like she had the day Devyn had left. She said nothing and not a tear fell. She did not go to her husband and comfort him as only she could do in their shared loss over their only daughter. Echo did nothing. She sat calmly and stared straight ahead, watching as more children died and bleed.

And now she stood with her head held high. There was a calmness about her that should have been wrong, but yet Emile was drawn to it. There were things Echo was saying and feeling without giving in. Emile could not take her eyes off of her and, on its own accord, her hand went to Echo's and, when Echo silently took her hand without her blue eyes acknowledging Emile's presence, she found her own sort of strength in the woman that kept losing in her thankless life.

**Lily Mancini (D2)**

Lily held her mother's hand as Emma Mancini openly wept at the station. The large crowd of people wept as well, or stared at them with disapproving glances.

_It wasn't his fault! That wasn't Luke! He was never like that!_

The Mancini family had become pariahs of the District after Luke had gone off to the Hunger Games. At first the entire district was cheering him on and were behind Lily and Emma. Luke was well liked by the district and everyone knew he would go far. But no one knew how far his _mind_ would go. The boy who had always seemed so well put together, who had a mother much beloved by the district people, no one thought he would go that way. Now Lily, who had always been treated well by others at school and patted on the head by teachers and had plenty of friends was suddenly pushed into the mud and muck.

Her brother was crazy, or so they told her. She denied it. That wasn't Luke and she told them that, but they never listened. They pushed and pulled at her, ripping her beautiful hair from her scalp. Teachers looked the other way and stopped calling on her in class. The principal blamed her for everything that went wrong at school and store owners shooed her from their shops. Her friends shunned her and threw rocks at her when she followed after them on the way home.

It wasn't fair. That wasn't Luke. It wasn't! But no one would listen. Lily clung to her mother as large tears fell from her sea-green eyes. _Luke's eyes. _She just wanted her brother back. She wanted him back more than anything.

**Emma Mancini (D2)**

Emma Mancini caught sight of the Vaneer family and she balled her fists. The Vaneer family had always been on the outskirts of the District Two society. Nothing but a family of roughnecks with loud, booming voices. And yet now everyone loved them while her daughter was tormented because the cruelties her son Luke had faced in the Hunger Games. What gave them the right to stand so proudly while the district scorned Luke? The girl's mother wasn't even crying. What sort of mother was that?

"Mama, the train is here." Lily tugged at Emma's blue dress. It was hard to look at sweet Lily's eyes. They were the same as Luke's. But her hair was a gentle red like Lily's fathers. With a choking sob Emma pulled Lily closer to her heart. Everyone left, everyone left.

The caskets were slowly brought from the train. _Everyone left only to come back already gone._

**Emile Vaneer (D2)**

Emile felt Echo's grip tighten as Devyn's casket was brought from the train after Luke Mancini's casket. It was the only sign that Echo gave as to what she was feeling and it stabbed at Emile's heart. How could the woman be so strong? The rest of the district-the district that had never before paid attention to the likes of them outside of their craft-was sobbing for them. Even the well fed families with wealth behind their names came and expressed their sorrows to the Vaneers. It was unheard of.

Loud weeping accompanied the caskets as they passed by on their way to the cemetery. The families would not hold a wake; it wasn't the way of District Two. The sorrow would continue long after the bodies were buried deep into the soft earth.

Angry footsteps were heard over loud gasps as the mother of Luke Mancini stomped over to Echo Vaneer. Her face was one full of misery, anger, and hurt. Echo did not glance at her as the woman sent daggers at Echo.

"Do you what that is?" The woman pointed to the two brightly shining caskets as they made their way further from the crowd. "That is the casket of your daughter. Your dead daughter. How can you stand there so cruelly, not shedding a tear? Don't you even care?"

Echo Vaneer, who had not uttered a word in days, who had not wept or screamed, or stopped living, slowly turned to the enraged woman before her. Her blue eyes held such strength and pride in them that Emile could do nothing but gasp. "My daughter never cried when she was reaped or when she walked on to that train. She did not weep when she was fighting for her life. She was stronger than that and I will be strong for her. I will not weep because I know she would not have wanted that. She was a strong woman and as her mother I owe it to her to be strong and I will be." She looked down on the woman. Hatred and betrayal seeped from her eyes. "As a mother you should know the pride and love one has for their child and the feeling of doing anything for them. Anything."

**Lily Mancini (D2)**

Lily slammed her small hands over her ears as her mother wailed and screamed. It was late at night and her brother had long since been buried in the ground. Lily wanted nothing more than to run to her mother and hold onto her as they both slept, but her mother would not be touched by anyone that night. She chased away anyone that came close.

Large tear drops fell onto Lily's homework as she sat at her desk. She wanted to fall apart, learning at ten that life was cruel and unfair and blissful happiness only happened in fairy tales and the years before one started to grow up. She threw a book at the wall and sobbed, falling to the cold floor. What would happen now that Luke was gone and her mother was all but disappearing from her life as well? Lily had always been loved and cared for and everyone had called her sweet and kind and gentle. But now no one was there and she was all alone. She thought of what Luke might have said if he was still there and then realized that she had never truly known him at all. She thought of tomorrow and the days after tomorrow she would go to school and be tormented by those she had once held close and how went she went home it would be nothing but silence.

She couldn't be sweet and kind and gentle Lily anymore. She would have to grow up and be someone else. She'd have to be like Luke and wear a mask.

Only she wouldn't fall and crumble anymore. She wouldn't fail like Luke did. She would become strong enough so that no one could hurt her.

So that no one could leave her anymore.

**Echo Vaneer (D2)**

"_I'll show them what Tallow and Echo Vaneer's daughter can do"_

Echo Vaneer sat alone on that old quilted blanket on the old rickety bed her husband Tallow had made years and years ago when they had expected their first child. Echo brushed her hands across that faded old quilt, the patterns worn and losing their once vibrant colors. If only they had known that it would take five more years before they finally had a child that survived. And a few more years for that beautiful child to die.

Her blue eyes took in every inch of that small room, all the old, leather bound books that filled the room with a warm and comforting smell. The small window that let in the morning sunshine and the sound of gentle blue birds. The small wooden and stone toys Tallow had painstakingly and patiently made each and every time they thought they were going to be parents and every time Devyn had begged for a new knight or dragon, or anything her bright mind could dream of. Echo gently picked up one of the stone figurines, a favorite of Devyn's. It was a princess, but not if Devyn was the one telling the story.

"_She's a warrior! She just looks like a princess!" Little Devyn had told her mother cheerfully one winter's night when the snow was drifting outside. _

"_And what's wrong with being a princess?"_

"_Mom! They always get saved by a prince or a knight?" _

"_What's so terrible about that?" Echo asked smiling as she continued knitting. _

"_I don't want to be a princess! I don't need some boy saving me! I'll save him!" _

_She had looked so earnest and sure of herself that Echo couldn't help but agree and laughed, placing a kiss on the young girl's forehead. "I'm sure you will my dear, I'm sure you will."_

"_I'll make you and daddy proud of me!"_

Oh, but she had always been proud of her. Always. How could she not have been? Devyn was everything she could have been and more. If only she had told Devyn how proud she was of her and how strong she was. She was everything, everything.

Echo let go the sobs she had held back for days and once she started, she wasn't so sure she could stop.


	32. District Three Aftermath, Curiosity

**Fringe Marx (D3)**

"When's brother getting home?" Sequin Rouge asked, her wide eyes looking up at Fringe innocently.

He wanted to curse Mr. Rouge for not explaining life to Sequin. He wanted to curse Mr. Rouge for a lot of things, but right now that was the most important thing. Sequin held on gently to his hand-his _only_ hand- and popped a thumb in her mouth.

"Sequin, take the thumb out of your mouth. Do you want to be jabbered at?" Fringe told her as gently as he could through his frustration of the day.

Sequin took it out as she laughed at the older boy. "You're funny! What does 'jabbered' mean?"

Fringe sighed. "You've been living in District Three for a while now, don't you understand what we say?"

"Chandelier said not to bother 'cause we're gonna go back to District One any day now."

The mention of Chandelier's name tightened Fringe's heart. He wanted to curse Mr. Rouge even more now. He should have been the one there to greet the casket as it got off the train and the one taking care of his daughter, not one armed Fringe. But that's the way it had been for the past few days. It seemed Mr. Rouge had shut down- not that he was sparking well before- and Sequin had latched herself on to her brother's best friend.

Fringe wasn't used to children and had to fight the urge to shake her off. It wasn't her fault that she was all alone and she wasn't so bad to deal with. Besides, the guilt was eating Fringe up. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

**Athena Bright (D3)**

It shouldn't have been odd for Athena to be there, really it shouldn't have. But most knew that she and Arithmetic Farthers had never gotten along well, and they surely hadn't been friends. Then again, Arithmetic really hadn't had many friends and most hadn't known who the girl was until the day she was reaped.

As to why Athena was there at the station waiting for the casket to get off the train, well, she couldn't really say. Arithmetic had been rather annoying as far as Athena was concerned and the two had never exchanged niceties to each other. They lived in two separate worlds in District Three and the only thing they had ever had in common was their intelligence.

Arithmetic had considered the two rivals, although Athena had never outwardly shown it, she felt the same. It was a further wedge between the already distant girls. So why was she at the station?

It might have been a gentle side of Athena that she had never known about that had led her there that day. It had oddly felt sad and strange to Athena when few had cried over Arithmetic's death. Her family had wept quietly and had tried not to bother the others too much as the district kept watching the Hunger Games. A few friends of hers had shed tears, but, otherwise, there had not been too much of an outcry.

It was strange. Arithmetic might not have been well known, but she had _lived_. Athena and her friends had found themselves cheering her on in the games. The girl had been smart. She found her way into the careers, a feat not many of District Three had ever conquered. And she even had the gorgeous guy from District Four eating out of the palm of her head. Of course, Arithmetic was too slow and naïve to notice the signs that the boy wanted her, but a person could not be brilliant in all areas of life. Arithmetic had tried and she had tried hard.

So it was odd to Athena when few had cried. It was stranger still when Athena felt tears fall from her own eyes.

So while the two had never been close and Athena had never known much about her rival outside of her intelligence (which, secretly, might indeed have bested even Athena's), Athena found herself waiting as the peacekeepers unloaded the yellow caskets off the train. She noticed the male tribute's friend waiting with a young girl, and wandered where the boy's parents were.

Athena jumped in surprise as someone bumped into her. "Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry."

Athena turned to find the sobbing voice to be the mother of Arithmetic. She knew this only because the woman was the one who cried the most when Arithmetic fell. "No, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

The woman sniffled. "Are you a friend of Arithmetic?"

Athena wasn't sure how to answer. What did one say to a mother who had just watched her child die? "We went to school together. We, well we competed in academics quite often."

The woman laughed softly. "Oh, you must be Athena then. She did speak about you often. She always enjoyed trying to prove her powers of the mind."

_She did? _The curiosity Athena had for the girl she had hardly known grew. "She was brilliant."

The woman smiled, putting a hand over her rounding belly. "Yes, yes she was. I hope…well…"

Athena caught the woman's eyes wandering over to the caskets. _It must be killing her. _"Do, do you know what you are having?"

"A boy." The woman fixed her eyes on Athena and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. I hope…I hope you never know this." And with that being said the woman walked away, towards the daughter that was no more.

Athena couldn't help but think of the strength of the woman and of Arithmetic. A part of Athena wondered if it was worth having a child when the chances were that they would die in the Hunger Games but the joy on the woman's face when she put a hand to her stomach and when Athena had inquired about the future child told her many things. But she wished Arithmetic was still there, glaring at her, driving Athena to work and study harder. Because, in truth, she had never been the rival of Arithmetic.

Arithmetic had been farther ahead than she ever knew.

**Fringe Marx (D3)**

"He's not home."

Fringe found himself wanting to curse Mr. Rouge anymore. Small tears welled up in Sequin's eyes as she began to relive what was occurring in her life. It had started with the casket and had grown steadily since then. Fringe felt horrible, but he wanted to get rid of the girl. He wasn't a parent and had no clue as to what do for the small child.

He had walked the girl home to her house only to discover the lights were off and the home was empty. Sequin began to suck her thumb and Fringe hadn't the heart to tell her to stop. It was his fault Chandelier had volunteered for the Hunger Games. His fault and he would bear the guilt the rest of his life.

Fringe remembered how Chandelier had spoken fondly of District One and his hopes of transferring back there. Fringe hadn't had the heart to tell him such dreams were useless. And now he was glad he hadn't.

"Stay here Sequin." Fringe left the girl in the dark kitchen as he investigated the rest of the small house. The power had been shut off and Fringe wished he had come earlier before the sun had set, then perhaps he could see better.

As he neared the master bedroom, Fringe felt something warm and sticky wet his foot. He hesitated at the door before slowly turning the knob.

He wasn't idiotic or clueless. He just hadn't wanted to believe it. The scene before him would forever haunt him. He quickly closed the door and went back to Sequin, grabbing her small hand.

"Come Sequin, you're going to live with my father and I from now on."

"What about Daddy and Chandelier?"

The curses he had for Mr. Rouge were numerous.


	33. District Four Aftermath, Death and Life

**Shirley Kron (D4)**

An old woman sees plenty in her life. Birth, life, death, it all goes around in a circle, a never ending circle you hope to jump off of before your heart breaks completely. Shirley Kron was never granted that jump before the final break.

A mother should not have to bury her own child. A grandmother should not have to bury her grandchildren. Both women are meant to die long before such events occur. Yet, there old Shirley Kron was, burying both her grandsons. The president had been kind enough to send Pyro- otherwise known simply as P- to District Four to be buried with his brother.

Shirley hadn't been born yesterday. She knew what the president was doing. He was appeasing them all. He had no wish for another rebellion, the first that ended District Thirteen, the second that ended the Capital for a time. But soon he would awaken a nightmare on them all. He already had for many, but such secrets were kept.

If only Maria had handed over that baby girl she was carrying they might have all still lived. The Capital had wanted her baby and they were going to have her, no matter how hard Maria and David struggled. Shirley sighed. Such fools.

Cryo and Pyro had been young boys when it happened. She still wasn't sure Cryo remembered anything. Maria and David were taken in the dead of night and were killed. What became of the baby girl Maria was expecting, Shirley never knew. She took Cryo in, but had to push Pyro away. Pyro hadn't been hurt by it, not at least for Shirley to see.

"_You take care of him! Please! Don't let anyone hurt him!" _And with that he had run away and found himself in District Eleven. Shirley wasn't sure how, but then, he was just like her David. Full of surprises.

His whereabouts had been a mystery to her until the reapings. She knew who he was when he volunteered- a smart boy for keeping his name hidden- and knew why he had done it. He was a protector through and through.

Shirley watched as the caskets came off the train, all three of them. The girl, Crystal, was someone Shirley wanted to hate. She killed Cryo. As a grandmother who had lived with far too much death in her life, she had a right to hate that young girl with her entire being. But she didn't because Shirley was a smarter woman than she let on. The girl had only wanted to protect Pyro, who had wanted to protect Cryo. If Maria and David had never been taken away and Pyro had been raised in District Four, the three of them would have been friends and, just maybe, Pyro and Crystal would have been something more.

Her bones were old and they hurt something fierce, but it was nothing compared to the suffering of her heart. She had had enough with death and wished it away. But Shirley hadn't been born yesterday, or the day before that either. She was eighty-seven years-old and she knew a few things about wishing and dreaming. They didn't mean much when someone else held all the cards or when you let fools wander around like they knew a thing or two. She could wish and dream all she wanted, but she wouldn't be seeing those she loved until death was kind enough to stop for her. At these rate, she was sure she would see many more die before she closed her eyes.

**Crystal's aftermath is actually tied in to District Twelve's aftermath, as well as the rest of Pyro (P) and Cryo's. Which is why this one is so short. **


	34. District Five Aftermath, Understand

**AJ Anastasius (D5)**

AJ knew life was never going to be the same. Walking around District Five proved that more than once. Every corner was another adventure he had spent with Talon. Talon, the best friend he'd never have again. The best friend he couldn't let go.

Ice Williams held on to AJ's hand as if her very life depended on it. It was all he had ever wished for, but not in this way. _Talon was dead_. He was never coming back. It seemed as if part of AJ had been ripped from him without warning and hesitation. When Talon died, AJ had felt it. Without watching the scene play before him, he had felt it.

Ice, who had always fit her name, had bawled and clung to him while her mother held on to her father. AJ was unable to move for the longest time. Only Ice who he had loved secretly for years was able to jolt him back to life, but only by half, and only because she needed him. If it hadn't been for that, AJ would still have been sitting in the square motionless, trapped in that moment over and over again.

It was hard letting go and AJ found he couldn't do it. Their other friends had quickly moved on after a few sobs and tears, but life still existed for them. They didn't understand. Talon had been his twin in every way outside of sharing the same blood.

They had made plans to fall in love and marry one day, each being the best man for the other, and living next door, one having a daughter and the other a son so that they could end up being father in-laws with each other.

"_Man, we're such girls right now." AJ laughed._

"_Ha, women wish they could be as great as us!" Talon stuck a pose and the two rolled on the ground laughing._

It hurt to think that AJ would never have those times again. It hurt knowing all he would ever had would be memories.

Ice placed her head on his shoulder and AJ held her close. He could feel himself getting older and the carefree happiness he had once enjoyed draining from him. He knew one day he would be able to smile again, but he would never be the same. Never.

**Daniel Felseen (D5)**

Daniel Felseen might have only been seven years-old, but it didn't mean he didn't understand life and death. His sister Kyra had been alive, and now she was not. It wasn't a hard concept to understand and he wished people would stop trying to talk to him about it. He understood. It didn't mean they needed to keep badgering him about it.

His sister was dead. _Dead_. He didn't want to talk about it. Why didn't people understand that?

It just went to show that Kyra had been right; he was much smarter at seven than most people were with more years on them.

The Felseen family was large and they were all there as the train pulled in to the station. This was one of the few times any district member was allowed to be near the station and it was solely for the purpose of greeting the caskets in. Daniel's mother had asked if he had wanted to stay home. She didn't understand. He needed to be there for Kyra. But his mother still didn't understand, but she wasn't the one who had been the closest to Kyra. He was the one who had missed her the most and the one who had cheered her on the loudest. Daniel was the one who had wanted to run and hide when she died.

None of them understood. Sure, her friends cried, their family cried, but _not one_ of them understood. Kyra was his sister. His. She was the one he ran to when things were going badly for him, when he was hurt, when he needed help, when he needed anything at all. She had always said to him that he was the more liked sibling, that he was funnier and brighter, and that he would go farther in life than she ever would. She wasn't the only one who said so, but they had never said it anywhere near where she could hear. He wondered if anyone had noticed her insecurities and that it was the reason for her temper. That, and if anyone ever tried to lay a hand on him.

Sure, Daniel had loved to bug and harass her. It was his job! A mighty fun one at that. But he still loved her and he depended on her. And now she was gone. He didn't want to talk about it, but everyone kept bringing it up. He was sad, but he was fine. Truly he was. Even as they lowered the coffin from the train, even at the wake when he kissed her one more time on her cold skin (she had always been so hot before, it didn't fit her to be cold), and even when they put her in the grave. He was fine through all of it. Until they put that locket in his small hands.

_"You. My token is you." _

Daniel started to bawl. He was only seven, but it didn't mean he didn't understand life and death.

**AJ Anastasius (D5)**

That night Ice held on to AJ close as if she would never let him ago. As if she feared that if she did, he would be lost as well. He didn't mind. He had trouble letting go.

"He's gone." She whimpered.

"I know."

"I was so mean to him."

AJ laughed. "You were a older sister, you were supposed to push him around." She choked out a sob and AJ wanted to strangle himself. He didn't have the right words. He patted her air and pulled her tighter into his embrace. "He loved you and he knew you loved him. He sort of threatened me in front of all of Panem for liking you." That made her laugh. AJ smiled. Score one for finally saying something right!

"AJ?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't go into the Hunger Games and die, I'll marry you."

"Only if I get to name our first son."

"We'll see."

**So I know neither of these two had much time, but I didn't want Talon to be corrupted by the games because I liked him a lot and Kyra, well her farewells were hard for me because her and Daniel made me think of my brother and how hard it would to be leave him (he's the same age range) and also how it might feel for him to loose me. Which in turn makes me really, really sad. And yes, I probably will do another SYOT, but also another Hunger Games that will not be at SYOT with characters from this story (some of the loved ones) in it. We shall see!**


	35. District Six Aftermath, Worth

**York Lerman (D6)**

York Lerman stared down at the crumbled letter with anger. Today he should have welcoming his sister home. She should have been on a train heading back to him and their younger sister Belle. _Should_ being the key word. But not with the Capital and their games. No, of course not.

_Dear York,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be coming home. I'm not sure when I will. I have to stay in the Capital for a while since I was saved by the people. I wish I could come home and hug you and Belle, but I can't right now. But I get to go to school here and meet people who don't know about my problem. Well, I guess they do. They watch the Hunger Games, but…well, I think it will be better, won't it? _

_I was scared when I was reaped. I, like most people, thought I was going to die and I guess I would have if it hadn't been for Dexter and for the votes to save me. But I really wish I could have thanked Dexter. I was hoping he would win, even when I was in the arena and he was protecting me the whole time, I knew I was going to die and I was wishing he would win. I think he deserved to win, but so did the boy from District Nine. Looking back on it now, they're a lot alike. Dexter protected me and the boy protected the girl from his district. _

_I can't help but think that maybe Dexter would have gone farther if he hadn't been protecting me, but I know you'd tell me to stop thinking like that. I think a lot about what you would tell me to do or not to do and what Dexter would say. He never said it, but I think he sort of looked up to you and that's why he wanted to protect me. I don't blame him; I've always looked up to you. _

_I don't know when I'll get to come back home, but I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything. I'm going to work on being a stronger person so I can protect people the way you and Dexter have protected me. I love you and Belle more than anything._

_Love, _

_Willow_

What was that? Why couldn't she come home? Didn't the Capital know she needed him? She was his little sister! And where were his parents? Didn't they care at all? York threw a chair and slammed a fist into the wall. Belle started crying and ran to him, clinging at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry Belle." He held her close, as close as he could. He couldn't lose her too. He had protected Willow the best he could and now that she was gone, he only had Belle left. But he was going to try even harder with her, because he could lose her too.

**Willow Lerman (D6-Capital)**

There were many things about the Capital that Willow couldn't quite stomach. They way everything was bright and shimmering and cold, the conversations held by the citizens, the way the people walked around without purpose but as if they _were_ the purpose, the way everything were lies, and the way they cheered for deaths in the Hunger Games, all of this she couldn't quite take. People died, children died. Children died and yet they cheered. Didn't they care at all?

She tried not to jump and shake as people carelessly bumped into her, but old habits die hard. She straightened her back and continued walking along the long balcony of the skywalk. Despite the beauty the Capital held, she wished she was on the train back to her district and her family-her older brother and younger sister anyway. But that was the price that had to be paid. Two tributes had been saved and the president hadn't thought it fair for three to go back home.

"I fear my generosity does not go that far." President Seer told them.

The boy, Xander, had rebelled at this, as they all thought that meant Rose would have to stay. They were both from the same district and the last time two tributes went home to the same district, well, things hadn't ended well. But they had been given a choice and Willow hadn't hesitated, not on that. Only a fool could miss the look in the boy's eyes and Willow was not a fool; meek, yes, but not a fool.

Her decision meant staying in the capital until the president saw it fit to send her home. If he ever did.

Willow felt odd and new, as if she wasn't the same person she was before. The fear and anxiety were still there; if only lesser. The desire for friendship had lessened after the loss of Dexter. She closed her eyes at the pain of watching him die. She wished she hadn't seen it, she wished it had never happened. He deserved to win, but so did Xander and at least she could take comfort in that. Her thoughts were jumbled and spoke differently than they had before and Willow feared losing the sanity and caring she had held before. She feared what experiencing the Hunger Games might do to her and she feared what the people of the Capital might try to change her to. Things would not be as simple as they were back home.

She watched the train off in the distance and she sighed. The air was getting colder as fall grew into being and she watched as a few leaves twirled in the air. Her thoughts turned to Dexter Colorado and her brother York and wondered what they thought of her. Would York miss her? Would Dexter have been glad he protected her?

And that was the thought that kept ringing in her mind. York had spent his life protecting her from the world, calming her when the panic took over and the air went from her lungs, halting his own life to save her. Dexter Colorado had spent his last days taking care of her, pushing her when needed, comforting her when he could, and saving her life. Both would forever be etched upon her heart. But it wasn't fair to them that she was so weak. It wasn't fair that they had risked so much for a girl that had yet to prove her own worth.

Willow took out a picture from her leather rug sack. Before she had left, as a thank you and general understanding of all that they had suffered, Rose had drawn Willow a parting gift, which was also a promise of later days. Although Rose and Willow were not victors and they won nothing for their families other than their own lives, they would still be mentors to the future children of the Hunger Games.

The picture would forever be one of Willow's most cherished possessions, next to the sea horse hair pin with blue crystals and a pearl and two diamond eyes her brother had given to her as a birthday present years ago. The picture was Willow, sitting proudly on a cliff, Dexter "Colorado" next to her, his arms holding her close. It was a simple picture made from pencil and without color, but it was one of the most beautiful things Willow had ever seen. And staring at it, Willow knew she had to become something more.

She had to become someone she was proud of, so that all of what Dexter and York had done for her would not be in vain. She would find her own worth.

**I know I didn't write her anxiety attacks and nerves enough or good enough because I'm someone who suffers from it, so I defiantly know how it feels. **


	36. District Seven Aftermath, Light

**Adam Ricci (D7)**

Sometimes a life shines so brightly that others flock to it. Sometimes when such a life is snuffed out, it takes light away from others and casts them into darkness.

District Seven was not much of a district; it was neither overly abundant nor overly poor. It was average and easily forgotten about. It never had too much cause to cheer; not many tributes ever one the Hunger Games. Adam Ricci could count them on one hand with plenty of fingers to spare. But looking at all those gathered on the train station that cool and crisp morning, Adam Ricci knew the district was rich in one thing; love.

Damion and Seamus stood side by side next to him, proudly looking on ward; their fists clench so that they might not break down and cry. Adam was right there with them. His heart wanted to crumble away and give up on life. He was an old man that had buried a son and a daughter, a beloved wife, and countless friends. He had thought Luna would be the one burying him, but it was not to be.

He stood there waiting for the lifeless body of his wonderful granddaughter to arrive so that he could bury her next to her parents and grandmother. He waited with his heart pumping and beating as if it might just beat so much to burst or so slow that it might just stop.

Countless memories of Luna floated through his mind. In each and every single one of them, no matter the pain and turmoil that was swirling around her, no matter the sorrow, the disappointment, the pure cruelty of the world, Luna was always smiling that sweet smile of hers. That sweet, caring, thankful smile.

The train came to a halt before them and the bright, wooden caskets were quickly unloaded. The peacekeepers sat them gently down before the crowd and hurried off, letting the mourners do as they will. Adam Ricci stumbled proudly towards his Luna and cupped a hand to the casket. He felt the tears start to tremble down his face and he closed his old, worn eyes. Too much death, too much death.

Mourners came from all sides to the caskets, flocking to them, but still granting space to the loved ones whose hearts were breaking. To Ash, the boy that had left with Luna, a mother and her son stood with a girl that had a growing stomach, and an older brother with a wife and child. Both families nodded at each other with tears held in their eyes. They alone knew the suffering they were going through, the suffering none could ever forget.

"Mr. Ricci, we'd, well, we'd like to say something." Seamus said to the older man. "About Luna."

"And I want to say something about Ash." The young boy with glasses said at the other coffin.

Adam Ricci nodded. "Go ahead boys." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Thank you." Seamus whispered to him before turning with Damion to the crowd. "I know that not all of you personally knew Luna, but that doesn't take away from the hurt that we all feel, and it's the same with Ash. For those of you who only knew them by watching them in the Hunger Games, you saw how kind they both were, but that's only a half who they were. Luna was the most caring girl I ever knew, and will ever know. Despite all that has ever happened to her, Luna kept on smiling and taking care of those around her. She never asked for anything, not if it was for her. She cared more about the world than she did for herself. That's who she was. She wanted to see the world smile and that was all she ever wanted." Seamus let out a sobbing laugh. "When she was leaving, all she did was care about us. She was the one going to the Hunger Games and all she truly cared about was her grandfather and her friends."

"She wanted us to smile," Damion choked out through his tears, "all she wanted was to see us smiling. She didn't worry about herself, she worried about us, because that's who Luna was."

**Okie Sornely (D7)**

"Ash volunteered for me and my mom," Oakley "Okie" Sornely started, "and when he was leaving I told him how sorry I was for letting him volunteer. He told me not to, because I was needed here. I don't agree with him, because I know Ash and I know how great he was. He didn't have a great start in life, but he never let that stop him. Like Luna, who I didn't know, but who I got a chance to know from watching her in the Hunger Games, he didn't ask for himself or worry for himself, he worried for others. He worked hard for everything and everyone and," Okie started to choke on tears and sobs that rolled out of his mouth, leaving him grasping for air, "all he wanted was the best for everyone. No matter what, he didn't hate anyone for the hardships in his life. And he never stopped fighting."

The old man at the Luna's coffin straightened his back the best he could and walked to the center of the platform. "District Seven might be a lot of things, and be devoid of plenty, both one thing I know for sure is that District Seven has more heart than anyone and that we were blessed with two of the greatest souls to have walked on Panem. They cared more for others than they did for themselves. I only wish that they could have grown to my age and lived peacefully the rest of their days."

It was with the final words of an old man that all of District Seven joined in mutual tears over the loss of two brightly shining souls that took the light with them.

**Juniper Laska (D7)-Months Later**

"What are you going to name them?" Holly Sornely asked the girl gently.

Juniper smiled down at the two sleeping babes, a boy and girl, with soft brown hair and greenish hazel eyes. "I had thought of names, but I think I know two better ones now."

"Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"It wouldn't have done any good for him to worry about it while he was there. And besides, he didn't remember, honeytail will do that to you."

"But you loved him."

"Which is why I protected him. If he had come back, I would have told him straight away. But why tell a man he will be a father when he's going off to die? Do you think it would have made him happy to know he was never going to see his children being born?"

"He might have been happy to know you wouldn't be alone if he died."

Juniper laughed. "No, he would worry that it would be hard on me alone."

"It will be."

"Yes, but love is hard anyway, ask the girl in District Ten. I hear she's the same."

"So what will you name them?"

Juniper smiled. "I was thinking Ash and Luna, to give back the light to the world."

*****Honeytail, random plant experiment by the capital that causes memory lost. Or so we shall say. **


	37. District Eight Aftermath, Gone

**Thomas Cane (D8)**

Thomas Cane coughed as he inhaled the factory smoke. The air was hot and muggy despite the cooling season and sweat beaded down Thomas's back. He hated the job and hated the day. He had wanted the day off to see the caskets coming in, but the Smith family had complained to his boss and there he was, stuck working when he should have been grieving.

If it wasn't for the fact that they had given birth to Cameron, Thomas would have hated the Smith family. They thought they were above him and had never approved of his relationship with Cameron. Not because they were gay, but because Thomas was poor and worked day in and day out in the factory. The Smith's thought Cameron deserved better, and he had, but no one could have loved Cameron more than he had.

Thomas hadn't cared for Cameron's riches. He hadn't care about his reputation or so called genius when it came to clothing. All he cared about was Cameron. Cameron had been a bright and confident boy that had stolen Thomas's heart the first time their eyes had met. Too bad Cameron never gave Thomas his heart back.

Thomas could hear the whistle of the train off in the distance and he punched a machine. Cameron would have tsked at him. He hadn't liked violence which had made Cameron's reaping even more horrible. Cameron had preferred beautiful things in the world-which always confused Thomas as to why Cameron had ever looked twice at him, or even at all. Cameron was everything Thomas was not and had been born with some many opportunities only to be cut down so early in life. It wasn't right and Thomas punched another machine. _Another tsk from Cameron. Cameron, Cameron, Cameron._

Thomas broke down onto his knees and wept and no one touched him or stopped him. They left him to his sorrows that they themselves could not hope to understand.

**Grimm Namet (D8)**

Grimm had fought the urge all day long to punch anyone and everyone for their looks and stares. The ones he couldn't take the most were those that cried. As if they had the right to cry. They hadn't looked at his sister once before she died, and now they thought they had a right to weep? He would show them.

Larke had been a thousand times above these people, but none of them had ever admitted as much. They hadn't even acknowledged her existence until she had stood up to the girl Clement. Then, and only then, did they care. He wanted to deck each and every one of them. He told as much to Jonni, Larke's best friend.

Jonni sighed and shook his head at Grimm. "I think you're missing the point."

"The point? The point is that these bastards didn't care about her before and they don't have a right to act as if they're hurting!" He sent glares at those around them. "Yeah I'm talking about you! Get lost, or do you need me to knock it into your head?"

"Grimm, Grimm!" Jonni latched himself onto the older boy's arm and pulled him away from the scurrying people.

"The point is that people care! They finally care!" The much smaller and weaker boy yelled up at Grimm, admittedly drawing back, but then deciding better and standing taller. It was like a sheep howling at a wolf, but Jonni didn't care. Or, at least, he tried not to. "They finally saw who she really was! They're proud of her and hate themselves for the way they treated her! Can't you see that? They care! She's a hero to them!"

Grimm stared down at the short boy. "What took them so long, huh? What took them so long?"

"They're idiots?" Jonni cocked an eyebrow at him.

Grimm looked away and nodded. "They still never deserved her."

"I know. But I'm sure when she…died…she knew how proud of her everyone was and she finally realized what we saw in her. Her true worth she never believed she had."

A single tear fell from Grimm's eyes. "I was always proud of her. I don't think I ever told her that."

"She knew Grimm, she knew. She just needed to be proud of herself, and in the end, I believe she was. I really do.""


	38. District Nine Aftermath, Strangers

**Rose Jones (D9)**

The train sped along the tracks as the rain pelted the windows. The train was freezing because the attendants hadn't bothered to turn on the heat, or because they didn't want the bodies rotting in the other compartments. It didn't truly matter to Rose at the moment. Nothing mattered at all.

She shouldn't have been the one returning home to her district. There hadn't been anything on her part that had earned her the luxury of being pulled from the Hunger Games and put back on that miserable train. Oh, it was a fine train full of luxurious cushions and elegant food, but miserable all the same.

Rose could not shake off the feeling that she had somehow cheated death. It was not by her own doing; Xander was the one that had kept her around and she hadn't asked for it. Everyone with more points-people with lives worth more than hers-had died and their deaths had saved her own life, but she hadn't wished for it. Rose Jones had entered the arena knowing that she would die and rot there and had felt a certain type of peace within it. That truth had been shattered now Rose was on her way back home; a place she no longer deserved.

Xander let out a terrifying scream, clenching onto Rose's arm as he woke from his vicious dreams. Her heart clenched and she bit her lips to keep from screaming out. He was everywhere. No matter where Rose went, Xander was there trailing after her, wanting to hold her, comfort her, and to be comforted by her. It was maddening. She owed him for the worthless life he had saved, but she was not one to comfort another and she was not one to be comforted.

He didn't understand that once they stepped back on District Nine soil, everything would change for him and everything would stay the same for her. The winner of the 113th Hunger Games, Xander would have a grand house in the center of the district with enough wealth to spend the rest of his days secure and well fed. People would flock to him for his strength and he would be beloved by all. Rose was just a 'lucky' survivor. Her family would be given no coins and no grand home. She had been saved and all that her family would receive would be her. People would not look at her with admiration; they would look at her with crushed dreams of all the District Nine children that had gone to the arena before her and had not been saved by the votes of the people. She was just a lucky disaster that would forever be a reminder that their own children had not been loved enough to be saved.

The president had decreed that one of the saved tributes would have to stay in the Capital. Rose knew it was supposed to be her to stay behind; there was nothing in District Nine for her, nothing to prove like Willow had, and nothing to relish in like Xander would. Her mother knew she was alive and her mother still had Daisy, she didn't need Rose to come back home all switched around in the brain. She wouldn't have to weep after Rose's death or have the bother of feeding her anymore. Rose hadn't grown stronger or brighter. She hadn't changed much at all-at least, not in a way any would have wanted. She could have stayed and started over in the Capital, not a place she loved, but a place where she would not be a burden on a single mother with too little food and too many mouths. She was willing to stay, but Xander had thrown a fit and Willow had volunteered to stay in the Capital, doing whatever it was that the president assigned as her job. She hadn't wanted that. But no one could understand.

**Xander Hemston (D9)**

The house was much too large for a single person, but it was a home and Xander could not turn it down. Living out in the weather for so long had ingrained in him not be choosey when it came to such simple things.

The district had applauded him when he came off the train, and showered him with flowers and sweets. They had all hugged him and cheered his name, a name he knew they hadn't known before. The mayor shook his hand and had led him to the center of town, placing the iron keys in his hand as he pointed at the beautiful, two story home with white shutters. The peacekeepers must have had it built when he won and they hadn't spared any expense it; perhaps because the president had turned out to be a fan of Xander's.

"_One of the few able to keep their wits about them after slaughtering others. I shall enjoy seeing you mentor a fine flock my young Xander. You will grow to be a man of great importance, I can already see it within you."_

His words had nothing to settle the unease raging in Xander's mind. In all truth Xander should have been happy and fulfilled. His life, which once was bleak, now contained great promise. He had no need to ask others what is was to be loved and to love. He now had the means of finding out for himself. He had a home to build a family in and a means of supporting them.

Xander could picture it now. Three or four young ones running around, pictures hung across the walls, the respect and admiration of the district. Training tributes that would go on to win the Hunger Games; it was all his. Or so he dreamed before the nightmares set in.

They were the voices from the arena, the witching voices that tore and set ablaze to every hope and dream that Xander contained. They replayed scenes from the arena; the deaths, the screams, the fear, all of it, without mercy. More than anything, they sought after Rose. They showed her dying in the arena in his arms as blood seeped out of her, her memorizing blue eyes glazing over. Some nights they would show her growing up to a be a woman shining brightly, marrying some other man, laughing at Xander alone in the shadows. Or he would be sitting on the porch with her, the rain pattering the roof as they held each other close. She would open her mouth to speak as Xander brushed her brown locks from her face and she would drift away, burning to ash in the wind much as the arena had in the dead of night. Always, Xander would awaken screaming, hand reaching out to Rose. She was always there, but the moment they stepped off the train, he had been pulled by the crowd and she by her twin.

Now he could barely find her. She took care of her twin and helped her mother. She was off working for a midwife or an elderly woman somewhere, but never where he could find her. Xander was not clueless; she did not want to see him. Whether he was a reminder of something she did not want, or she felt as if she owed him something she did not want to owe, it mattered little in Xander's eyes. He was just a stranger to her now.

It hurt and clawed at Xander's heart, but he could let it go for now. She was young, only twelve, and had many years to grow. Xander might have been only a few years older, but he knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do to get it. He could wait to hold her and for her painting to coat the walls, for her mother to smile at her like she did for Rose's twin, for Rose and he to have children of their own, and for him to finally have a family. For now he could settle with dinners with the Jones family when Rose was too tired to create an excuse and for seeing her every year that they had to train District Nine tributes onto the path of survival.

Xander looked into the mirror and wondered what people saw when they looked at him. Did they see and orphan with sad eyes, or a survivor with new, determined eyes? He stared at his greyish blue eyes and couldn't tell what emotion, what strength, what weaknesses laid within. Everything was changed and new, unbearably raw. He needed Rose by his side; she was the only one that could calm him. He didn't want to lose her, to be lost and abandoned by her. The panic attacks had started soon after killing the girl and only Rose was able to comfort him, and that was by her presence. It reassured him, but now he was just a stranger to her. He needed her, but he could wait. He could wait if that was the price for her.

He thought of what the president had said when he told them that one of the girls had to stay in the Capital.

"_You were saved by the people's generosity. Everything comes with a price." _

Xander was learning the hard way what the price was for everything he had gained.

"_Everything comes with a price."_

**Rose Jones (D9)**

"He seems like such a nice boy, and he is very good looking."

Her mother tried to talk to Rose about Xander. Her mother could not understand why Rose did not want to see him or speak about him. Even Daisy tried, but she was harder to ignore and Rose could not snap at Daisy the way she could at anyone else. Daisy was her twin; she was the sweet and kind half of the soul that they shared. But tonight Rose could not take it and she pushed her mother away.

Her fingers disallowed her peace. They kept painting, painting. A picture for each district, for the two children they gave up. Luna's words had been scorched into Rose's mind and she had sought out each and every one of their names and she had watched the tapes, so that she could remember them all by name and by heart, painting each and every one of their stories so that they might not ever be forgotten.

At first she had drawn each tribute with the other tribute from their district, but soon she drew a picture for each one of them as they truly where.

Felix of District One leading Chandelier and Cameron through the woods, a determined look on his face, and dreaming, blissful looks on Chandelier and Cameron.

Emerald standing against the tree on the hill with Luke sitting on the ground next to her, both staring onwards. A smile played on Luke's lips while Emerald had her arms crosses, a secret shining in her eyes.

Devyn and Kyra were smiling and laughing at each other as they walked along a path, an axe strongly held in Devyn's hands and a locket shining around Kyra's neck as two birds flew under the sun.

P-Pyro-and Crystal walked on with their heads held high, pride evident in their expression, while Cryo laid an arm around Arithmetic's shoulders off in the distance, watching his older brother walking away. Arithmetic looked sure of everything as she leaned against Cryo, an hand on her hip and happiness dancing in her eyes with a thousand thoughts. A joke laid on Cryo's lips and he gave that dazzling smile forever.

Talon sat on a rock smiling by the pond, Juniper sitting on another rock, playing with a flower while Cecilia sat staring off in the distance. Ash stood in the middle, looking down on them all with pride and calmness, strength pulsing through him.

Dexter and Willow laid together in the grass, Willow held securely by Dexter's strong arms. Her face was calm and serene, believing in the safety of Dexter who smiled at her with eyes closed in perfect peacefulness.

Luna and Larke walked along a mountain path, Larke walking strong with a watchful eye out for Luna. Luna smiled sweetly, a small bird flying overhead, the sun at their back, shining brightly as flowers grew along their path.

Chase sat by a dappleberry bush, a hand brushing the white ribbon on his wrist, his eyes loving and containing happiness few could ever understand. A horse laid on the ground in the distance, trees soaring high around them.

Stone Axelback stood in front of a cave, his eyes staring straightforward, slightly confused, yet hopeful and caring. A figurine of a ballerina was held securely in his hand and a fox stood behind him, crouched low, with fire dancing in its eyes.

Clement Portly stood on a rock in the midst of fire, her arms crossed and her eyes daring. Nothing perturb the young girl that smirked sweetly at the world, her hair dancing in the wind. Her eyes dared the world to challenge her as she stood above it all.

The last picture. He leaned against a wall, his broad shoulders evident and strong as his eyes stared back the world, hope and love raging in them. His lips were slightly ajar, and were asking a question that would not leave his lips. He was strong and safe, changed, but true.

It was a last minutes decision that her mind told her not to do, but her heart moved her fingers. To the last picture she added a young girl, a young girl that sat on the other side of the page, against a wall with vines and flowers growing through the cracks. Her eyes were older than her years, and watched behind glasses. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her body angled towards the boy. Her eyes watched the world watching her, but were daring her to look instead at the boy.

Xander. Rose. Two children who cheated death. Strangers and something more.


	39. District Ten Aftermath, Love

**Brent Anjou (D10)**

He didn't go to the funeral. He saw no reason to go. He did not want to see her casket lowered into the ground. He did not want to see the district crying. He did not want to see the sister that resembled her. He did not want to see the boy that had broken her heart before she left. He did not want to see any of it. It all made him want to break the world like it broke him.

Cecelia Kruger was dead. She died a hero, but she was still dead. She died fighting, but she was still dead. She died making sure a psychotic girl did not make it out, but she was still dead. Dead. As in never coming back. As in he could never hold her in his arms like he had dreamt about doing since they were years younger and years more innocent.

The world seemed darker and colder to him now. Brent hadn't stopped hurting since that day and Lydia hadn't stopped crying. She had held and screamed at him for it all, somehow blaming him for everything. It was his fault for never telling her that he loved her until she left, for never making her special when he should have. It was his fault that she died. Screaming at Lydia that Cecelia volunteered and died for her hadn't made him feel any better. Lydia had gone sheet pale and ran in to his chest, holding on to him for dear life as she sobbed. Brent couldn't bring himself to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't push her away. He didn't hate her, but he couldn't comfort her when he himself was broken and lost. Everything was gone.

He sat on the hill, watching the sun set and he left his head slip backwards as he let out a howling sob that knew no end. She was dead and gone. Dead and gone.

**Suzannah Rogers (D10)- months later**

If life had been gentler, kinder, to Suzannah Rogers, her daddy would have been beating Chase Sattel black and blue. That was the way things worked in District Ten, daddies beat the boys that put a child in a girl's belly without marrying her, but that wasn't the story for Suzannah. No, it was not. Chase was dead, six feet in the ground while his baby girl laid gurgling smiles on his quilted bed.

No one had bat an eye when Suzannah had told them Chase's child was in her. They were silent and said nothing for the longest time, not until Mrs. Sattel got up from her chair and wrapped her old, weathered arms around Suzannah.

"Thank you, thank you my dear, thank you." She sobbingly whispered to the young girl.

Not even her daddy or her mama were upset at her. They didn't throw tantrums or kick her out. They weren't even disappointed. It was all because Chase was dead. They all saw the baby growing in Suzannah as Chase's legacy, the last bit of him to be remembered by. Everyone in the district smiled sweetly and sadly at her, but none of them looked down on her.

It was enough to make anyone scream, all those pitying looks, but not Suzannah. She didn't care if people pitied her or looked down on her, or even if they were happy for her. The love of her life went and died and she had watched it happen. If the babe growing in her was to be the last of him she was going to have, then she would be happy and love it with all her heart and all the love she hadn't been able to spend on Chase the way she was meant to.

Nine months of pitying looks and sadness, back pain and viscous morning sickness, and finally Chase's child came into the world. A beautiful baby girl with soft tuffles of blonde hair on her scalp. Her pale blue eyes were the only feature of Chase's that she had. It made Suzannah sad, when it would have before made everyone happy to know the baby would be beautiful like Suzannah rather than slightly-less-than-good-looking like Chase, that she couldn't see Chase in the baby. As a remembrance, the baby wasn't doing a great job at it, but Suzannah loved her anyway.

But as a few months passed, Sunshine-as Suzannah had named her against everyone's advice- acted more and more like Chase. She threw tantrums when she couldn't do something, but other than that was always smiling and giving baby gurgles. It gave Suzannah hope that Sunshine would grow to be like Chase, maybe not in looks, but in personality.

"Why'd ya name her Sunshine? That's a dumb name for a baby! Think about when she's older!" One of Suzannah's friends had remarked to her rather rudely.

"I named her Sunshine for my own reasons and it ain't none of your business!" Suzannah had snapped back, holding the baby girl close to her. Chase had loved sunshine and had always hated darkness. He was bright and cheery, just the way Suzannah hoped her daughter would be. No one could tell her Sunshine was bad name, no one that would get her to listen anyway. Suzannah held her daughter up and looked into her pale Chase's eyes. "You are my Sunshine, and you are very much loved. By me, your grandmas and grandpas, and your daddy too, even if he didn't get to meet you, he would have loved me and you more than anyone else in the world, and don't you ever forget that baby girl. Don't you forget."

**So, some people might not like that two girls had babies, but I couldn't let Suzannah be left alone after Chase and I just felt like Ash should be remembered by as well so, that was planned from a long, long time ago. It seems like it would hurt just a smidge less to lose the love of your life if you had a child, because then you would have some part of them left, but that's just me thinking. **


	40. District Eleven Aftermath, Away

**Sean Jay (D11)**

Aaron Abbot won the worst father of the year in Sean's mind. But then, he had always thought that. The man turned into a drunk after Juniper's death, but Sean wasn't so sure it was because Juniper herself died, or because she looked like her late mother Aaron still hadn't gotten over. That thought made Sean's blood boil.

Somehow Aaron, who had been single for years, still managed to get married despite being a drunken loser. A woman with three daughters married him and her daughters proceeded to torment Felix ruthlessly.

Juniper had been Sean's best friend and he knew it would have killed her to know what was happening to Felix. The four year-old had practically been raised by his sister and she'd always been protective of him. So, as her best friend and all around nice guy that he could be sometimes, Sean watched out for Felix. Whenever home was too much for the young boy, he'd run to Sean and train. After Juniper's death, Sean wasn't taking a chance and he wasn't letting Felix either. So Felix ran to him and trained as much as a four year-old could. He stopped crying eventually, toughening up to be a "man". That made Sean laugh, but he didn't tease the boy about it.

"Juniper went away." Felix told Sean solemnly.

"Yes, yes she did."

"Like Mommy."

Sean said nothing.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go like Mommy and Juniper."

Sean smiled sadly and ruffled the young boy's hair. "I don't plan to, Felix, I don't plan to."

**Next chapter is the big aftermath where we find out about Crystal, Clement, P-Pyro, Cryo, and Stone. It's gonna be big! That's all I'm saying!**


	41. District Tweleve Aftermath, Story

**?(?)**

The sound of water hitting pipe slowly awakened his dull mind. His eyes struggle to open and his vision was hazy at best, his body tense and drained. He tried to move his arm, managing just twitching his fingers painfully.

"You know you're dead right?" A young voice spoke out, echoing throughout….where ever he was. The voice jolted him awake and his body sprang up, automatically firing pain in all corners. "You're not supposed to move yet!" Small hands reached for him, attempting push him down. They were soft and familiar. He blinked, opening his vision fully and he stared down at those pale hands on his dark skin. He knew those hands. He looked up, his lips dropping slightly. Foxfire. She smiled at him sheepishly. "Hi Stone."

**Stone Axelback (D12)-Somewhere Underground**

"I'm sure you realize you're dead, or, to put it better, you're _supposed_ to be dead. But you're not." Foxfire paced back and forth, her hands behind her slim back, her green eyes searching for something on the wall. She sighed, stopping in her movement and turning to him. "I have plenty to tell you, and I'm sure your mind is a bit too hazy to understand all of it right away, but I'm going to tell you anyway, because you deserve to know, and since I just mixed you up in everything, you _have_ to know." She shifted her feet. "Do you remember a red headed, regal looking woman at the interviews? She was always with President Seer."

Stone nodded, realizing too late that it was painful to do so. Every inch of him was on fire, pain coursing through him.

"Don't move! It's going to hurt for a while. A long while." Foxfire sighed. It was becoming a habit for the young girl. "That _woman_, Lady Violet is my mother. The president is my grandfather." She paused to allow it to sink in, but when he gave no expression, she laughed. "That's what I've always liked about you. Nothing ever gets to you." Foxfire bit her lip, resisting biting her nails. "I ran away from my mother and the Capital because well…" She struggled for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Let me put it like this. Some of your fellow tributes were _special_, a certain kind of special. Lady Violet-my mother- is the leader of a certain top secret organization of the government that deals with…experiments. These experiments don't produce Mockingjays like the old Capital experiments did, these produce something else, and they use something else. Or, rather, someone else. Children."

Stone's brows furrowed in confusion, the first sign that he was taking anything in. He opened his mouth to speak, but Foxfire quickly shushed them.

"I can't exactly say what they're trying to do, but they like children that have a special genetic make-up. It lends them to something…spectacular." Foxfire picked up a broken piece of glass and held it in the air, smiling at Stone sadly. The glass lit in her hand, shining brightly before flames started to engulf it. Stone raced to knock it out of her hands, but Foxfire merely closed her fist around it, the flames dying away and the light dying away. Cuts of blood seeped from her fingers and Foxfire wrapped a rag around it. "I think you can see my point. Sit down." She pointed back to the cot, which Stone willingly took. "Crystal Snowfall was one of the young girls they had. I don't know if she was a baby they took from a mother or if they made her in the lab with genetic material they already had, but I know she was a part of it before she ran away. My mother had high hopes for Crystal, I know this because she would never shut up about it. Crystal had vision-or at least that's what they hoped for. They wanted a seer, but what they got was a girl who could see ghost in the dark and events of the past that people didn't want her to see. It only happened when it was pitch black, but it was horrible enough and the organization was cruel enough that Crystal ran away. Luckily enough, she lost her memories when she was found in District Four, but I'm sure she remembered the feeling of it all, if nothing else, she remembered that."

Foxfire inhaled and began pacing again. "Now, the reason they didn't drag her back was because she was somewhat of a failure, she saw the past, not the future, and there are many things people want buried. And, also at the time that she ran away, the organization had its hand full trying to get a baby girl from Maria Kron, the mother of Cryo and Pyro- although you know him as P. They offered Maria money for her child and anything she could have desired; Maria refused, and refused some more. So when Crystal was lost, they kidnap Maria and her husband who was in the way. I'm not sure what happen to the child Maria was carrying, but I know Maria and her husband were killed at the end of it all. Maria had the same genetics the organization was looking for, and only a small population has it, so when they find someone with it, they are forceful. The brothers weren't as big of an interest to them because at the time they believed the girls were easier to use, only know they know better. So that's the story about Crystal, Pyro, and Cryo."

Foxfire took great gulps of water from a glass and exhaled a long breath. "We now come to Clement Portly." Foxfire all but sneered the name out. Her eyes raged with unsuppressed anger. "There's an old school of thought that psychopaths are born, not made, and there's another that's the reverse, they're made, not born. I don't care about which is right at the moment, because you might be able to say either is true of Clement Portly. She was one of the genetics the organization sought after. They killed her family in their sleep trying to get after her, but learned she was too violate, too unstable, to use. They didn't want her, so they just left her there. They just left here without any remorse. You saw how she was; she grew up cruel, cold, and evil. I'm glad you stayed away from her in the arena, because she would have killed you like she killed others without a thought. And now, that brings us to you."

Foxfire sighed and sat down next to him on the cot, rubbing her face rigorously with her hands. "It took me a little while to figure out who Clement was, because I never had too much contact with all the genetics-that's what they call them-but when I did, I went back to the capital. It's easy for me to get around, because, well, I'm a fox!" Foxfire laughed weakly. "I begged for you to be saved. They agreed, but it came with a price. Because everything come with a price. In the games you had an infection and it made you sick, you past out at one point during the last day. That's when it happened. They moved the cameras away from your area and dragged you out, putting a body double in quicksand where Crystal Snowfall ended up killing it. She slit the throat, she seemed to have a thing for that."

Stone reached up and brushed his fingers across his throat.

"Yes, it was quite bloody. But you're alive and safe. The thing is, you can't ever go back to District Twelve, although I'm sure you don't care about that." Stone shook his head. "You have to stay here and be my bodyguard. They never really showed your face that well, so people won't question, and I'm not allowed out much anyway." Stone gave her a look and she grimaced. "The price for your life was that I stay here. No more running, no more fighting. I willingly take part in the experiments. That was the price." Stone hugged her and Foxfire hugged him back. "There's just one thing more…it turns out you're a genetic."

Stone pulled back and stared at her dumbfounded.

"You're too old to be a part of the experiments, don't worry. But um…." Foxfire winced, unsure of how to continue. "You're going to be…well…um…see…damn…" Foxfire humped and glared at the ceiling of the dank cellar. "You're going to be studded out."

Stone jumped to his feet and backed away from her.

"Oh, you don't actually have to do the act, if you don't want to, but they still need…ya know…this is gross!" Foxfire buried her face in her hands. "I'm only twelve; I shouldn't be explaining these things to you!"

Stone tried to speak, but found no sound coming out. He tried to move his tongue, and felt nothing. His eyes widen and his body tensed.

Foxfire noticed and winced. "Another price. Your tongue was removed. You're an avox bodyguard genetic freak of mine. Please still be my best friend?"

Stone stared at her blankly and crossed his arms. The tongue thing didn't bother him so bad, like it should have, he never spoke much anyway, and now would be a better reason not to. But he remembered something and if he had to remember all of these life stories of other people, there was something he was owed.

"What?" Stone looked at her pointedly. "Why did I run away?" Stone tilted his head. "Oh no, you remembered that I'd tell you my name, didn't you?" Stone nodded, still keeping his distance from him. "I was hoping you forgot that….Come here." She patted the cot next to her. Stone did as she bid, too numb from everything to argue. "My mother used me in her experiments and, trust me, they are horrifying. I ran away because of them. They're demonic. You'd think because of who my mother is and who my grandfather is, I wouldn't have to deal with any of them, but there's an old Greek story about the Trojan War. Yes, I know you don't know what that is, most people in the Capital don't either. I read, get over it. A Greek fleet was going to set sail across the water to join the battle at Troy, but the seas were rough and stormy and they would have died the moment the ships left the docks. A lord or king or something like that was told that he would have to sacrifice his daughter so that the god he had angered would allow him to sail. The man did. My mother sacrificed her daughter for her research, so it's only fitting that her daughter should have the same name as the sacrificed girl. My name is Iphigenia. It's a good thing your tongue has been cut because if you had ever called me that, I would have been worse than Clement, and that's saying something. I'm Foxfire, don't you ever forget that!"

…**.Didn't come out like I wanted, but there! Mysteries solved! I will be doing another SYOT, much, much, much, much later-I'll let you know when-and will have a sister fic to it that shows the mentor's side during the game, and familiar faces will turn up. Thank you for submitting, reading, and reviewing. It means so much to me! Thank you!**


End file.
